


Book 3: Of Justice and Truth

by Carrot_Lore



Series: Of Harry and Houses [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Fluff, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Third Year, M/M, Mentor Albus Dumbledore, Mentor Minerva McGonagall, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Ron Weasley Bashing, Slytherin Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 57,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carrot_Lore/pseuds/Carrot_Lore
Summary: Once again, Harry is back at Hogwarts. What he didn't expect was a mass murderer on loose...looking for him! From animagi, love, justice, to werewolves, third year is not something to relax in. Join Harry, Cedric, Colin, and their friends navigate the chaos that is Hogwarts, once again.If you haven't read the first two books, then read those first to gain context.Book 4 is coming out soon!
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter
Series: Of Harry and Houses [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847089
Comments: 328
Kudos: 164





	1. Party

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does.

***Harry POV***

This had to be the best summer with the Dursley's yet! Dudley and his gang haven't chased me, Petunia didn't try to hit me with a frying pan, and Vernon didn't look me in the eye. Dumbledore's message got through, and I was thankful. Another thing that was great, were all of Dumbledore's friends who went to check up on me.

***Flashback***

The Dursley's were currently out, so I wasn't expecting a knock on the door. I opened it up to reveal a very familiar figure.

"Oh hello there Harry!" greeted the bubbly woman, who was better known as Molly Weasley. In her hand held a basket.

"Oh, hello Mrs. Weasley. I'm guessing you're here to check up on me...but how do I know it's you?" I responded. "Ask me a question." she answered. "What did Mr. Weasley tell Ginny about the diary?"

"Never trust a thing that you don't know where it keeps it's brain." she answered. I nodded in confirmation and she wrapped me in a large hug.

"You are too skinny! What have they been feeding you!" she huffed.

"I've been eating fine Mrs. Weasley." I told her. It was true. I could just grab whatever out of the fridge or cupboards, though Aunt Petunia would glare at me. Mrs. Weasley huffed again and pulled out a basket of meat pies and pastries. I tried to deny her, but as Weasley's are, she was stubborn and I caved in. Those were the best meat pies and pastries I had ever eaten.

***Flashback over***

It was the next week, and the Dursley's were out once again. They were trying anything to avoid me. That's why they decided to go on a long vacation in America. I didn't mind not going. That's when I heard the door knock.

I looked through the peep hole. I gasped. It was Cedric and Mr. Diggory! Once again though, I had to make sure it was them. I opened the door slightly.

"When did Cedric and I first meet?" I asked. They looked surprised, but answered anyways.

"I met you when Smith was being a pain...like always." Cedric responded. I nodded and let them in. I immediately wrapped my arms around Cedric.

"Harry, it's only been 2 weeks, but I missed you too." he said, ruffling my hair. I then gave Mr. Diggory one of his big handshakes.

"A bit quiet around here. Your relatives out?" he asked. I nodded. We spent the rest of the day touring the town and Mrs. Diggory arrived later with some dinner in tow. By the end of the night, I was sad to see them go.

"Only 3 more weeks left Harry." Cedric said, though I could see that he was sad to leave as well. Mrs. Diggory then got an idea.

"How about Cedric stays here. He's already old enough to be by himself at the cottage. He could stay with Harry." she suggested. We all looked to Mr. Diggory for confirmation. He thought about it for a few minutes, but evantually agreed.

"We'll be back in a couple of days to visit, Cedric, you should bring your clothes. I'll apparate you back." Mrs. Diggory promised. Cedric came back and I bid his parents goodnight. Cedric immediately wanted to see the TV, so much so that he pulled out his puppy dog eyes. I rolled my eyes and complied. He was in awe the whole time.

" _Somewhere over the rainbow..."_ We were currently watching the Wizard of Oz on the movie channel. Cedric had brought a blanket with him and we both wrapped ourselves in it on the couch and snuggled next to each other. This was definitely the best summer.

* * *

For the next 3 weeks, we snuggled, watched movies, went to the park, and had fun. Dudley's gang made sure to avoid me when Cedric sent them one of his most threatening glares ever. Cedric was a bear and I was the teddy, though Cedric was a teddy bear in his own right. We were sitting, watching the local channel when there was an emergency new alert.

" _Today, Sirius Black, known mass murderer has escaped prison and is currently on the loose. If you see him, do not approach him. Call your local authorities immediately..."_ A picture of a deranged looking man appeared on screen. Cedric gasped. 

" _Once again, do not approach him if you see him!"_ and the news broadcast ended. Cedric looked pale. I turned off the telly.

"What's wrong Cedric?" I asked, worried. Cedric turned to me.

"Sirius Black. Don't you remember?" he asked. I thought about the name. The inheritance test!

"Oh yeah! The test. Didn't they say he was in Azkaban?"

"Yeah. He's the one who sold out your parents to You-Know-Who." Cedric explained. I gasped. Cedric nodded.

"The story goes that the Potter's put a spell that hid their location. Sirius Black knew that location and was their secret-keeper. The person who keeps their location secret. m He gave their location to Who-Know-You. The rest is history." he whispered. 

"And that man is my god father?" I asked. Cedric nodded. I felt sick. He was the reason my parents were dead! They must have trusted him to make him my god father! Cedric wrapped his arms around me.

"How about we get some sleep." he suggested. I nodded and we both went upstairs to sleep.

I didn't sleep a wink.

* * *

It was finally my birthday! Today was also the day, I got to leave Privet Drive. Mister and Misses Diggory both apparated me to the cottage, leaving a note for the Dursleys. When we got to the cottage, it was just how I remembered it. The small village nearby was bustling with the laughter of children, though it was cloudy, it was also Britain. 

"Now, let's get inside." said Mrs. Diggory quite joyfully. I didn't think that they would be that happy to see me. Soon, it became clear that something was wrong.

"Is everything alright?" I asked. They nodded. When we finally reached the door, I thought I heard something inside. I had my hand on my wand. Finally, we walked in...

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY**

I jumped in surprised. There in the foyer stood McGonagall, Hagrid, Dumbledore, Susan, Ernie, Hermione, Justin, Colin, and Ginny. Mister and Misses Weasley were also there along with surprisingly enough, Luna. Mrs. Weasley came up and hugged me tight. Luna was bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Wow everybody! I don't know what to say...thank you!" I said, totally surprised. I turned to Cedric. "Did you know about this?" I asked. Cedric simply smiled.

The rest of the day was simply amazing. Ginny and Luna had become neighborly friends over the summer and were now talking animatedly. The adults were currently sipping some butter beer and Fire Whiskey. Colin was sitting on my lap sipping an apple juice while Ernie, Justin, Hermione, and Susan all joined us on the floor, talking about the electives they were taking. Cedric sat next to me and listened to Colin talking about Dennis in between sips of apple juice. At dinner, we all sat around and talked just like at Hogwarts.

"It was raining so much the other day!" complained Susan. Ernie nodded. "It was simply dreadful weather. Today is one of the few dry days." we all continued to talk about our summer and future plans. Then, it was time for cake. Mrs. Diggory and Mrs. Weasley came out of the kitchen with a vanilla cake, with green lettering reading _Happy Birthday Harry!_. On it were 13 candles. They all sang happy birthday. Quietly, I wished for no Voldemort this year. Everybody cheered as I blew out the the candles.

After that, it was time for presents. Susan handed me hers first. It was a box of Zonko's supplies. I noticed McGonagall pale at the sight of the box. I laughed inside my head.

The Weasley parents got me a box of desserts.

Colin got me a whole picture album. Inside were moving pictures of all of us, and there was still room for expansion.

Ernie got me the limited edition of _101 Transfiguration Pocket Guide._

Luna got me lots of glitter. Snape really had to watch out now.

Hermione had gotten me a book of _Mythical, Magical, Enchantical, Mystifying Poems, Tales, and Folklore._

Justin had gotten me three signed copies of _The Magic Treehouse_ series.

The Diggory's had gotten me some new clothes, as I was getting taller by the day, their words, not mine.

Dumbledore got me a bag of sherbert lemon drops, chocolate frogs, pumpkin pasties, pepper mint toads, and some other sweets. In a separate bag were muggle sweets as well!

McGonagall had gotten me a bag of trinkets, for transfiguration practice.

Finally, Hagrid had gotten me a potted flower. It was a daisy.

I thanked all of them profusely. By the end of the night, all of us had gotten through a lot of the sweets. Susan, Ernie, Ginny, Luna, and Cedric in particular were interested in the muggle sweets.

"Wow! This bubble just keeps unwrapping!" exclaimed Ginny while she unwrapped the _Hubba Bubba Tape_.

"Merlin! Why is this so sour!" Ernie exclaimed, dropping the _Toxic Waste_ container.

"These look like little burgers." observed Susan, picking up the _Trolli_ sweets.

"I really like this ring. The shade of blue is magnificent." said Luna dreamily. On her finger was a blue _Ring Pop._

"This chocolate frog isn't moving." said Cedric with frustration. He was looking the _Freddo_ frog chocolate up and down. I laughed. I've seen Dudley eat all of these sweets in one sitting. Justin joined along, but was soon chasing chocolate frogs when Cedric opened one up to introduce it to Freddo. Snowflake kept chasing it around the house. Luckily though, Hermione caught it.

"You are one bad chocolate frog!" she scolded, but the frog paid no mind as it hopped out of her hand and instead stood in front of the _Freddo_ chocolate. It started it down. Then SMASH! Hagrid came walking in.

"Hell'er there!" he greeted joyfully. Hagrid lifted up his boot. "Oh dear!" he exclaimed. We all laughed.

* * *

I was sad when the party ended, but I was tired anyways. After the last person left, I sat down on Cedric's bed. I immediately laid down on my back. Snowflake came and jumped on top of me and meowed. She then got off and scurried away when Cedric walked in.

"You seem tired." he observed. I rolled my eyes, though they felt heavy. Cedric came next to me in the bed and wrapped the blanket around us. I snuggled in his warmth.

"Goodnight Harry. Happy Birthday." he said, voice now tired as well.

I couldn't respond, but smiled as I fell asleep.


	2. Trembling Train

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does.

***Harry POV***

"Mum, are you sure you got everything today? Floo powder, your tea, everything." Cedric asked Mrs. Diggory. We were about to leave Diagon Alley.

"Yes Cedric. I got the floo powder in this bag and my tea in this bag." she replied, holding up two bags. We nodded and took our turns with the floo. Tomorrow was the day Cedric and I would be going back to Hogwarts. Mister and Misses Diggory seemed more paranoid lately with Sirius Black on the loose. Everyone thought I was in danger, and to be honest, I got chills every time I saw something about him in the Prophet. I also felt anger sometimes. He was the reason I had to live with the Dursley's. I sighed. I was so lucky to have the Diggory's there. They were like the family I never had. I was brought out of my thoughts by Cedric saying goodnight. I did the same and snuggled into his arms.

* * *

"Now you two, I'm warning you...don't get into trouble or danger in that matter!" Mrs. Diggory said with concern. If I was her, I would be concerned too. We both gave her a confirmation hug. She huffed, but smiled.

"Enjoy Hogwarts you two! Cedric, study hard for your OWL's! Harry, don't let Snape take too many points!" she shouted as we climbed onto the train. Some Slytherins glared at her, while some of the Gryffindors snickered.

Cedric and I soon found an empty compartment to sit in, though a man was sleeping in there. We didn't have much of a choice. All the other compartments were empty. A few minutes later, Colin scampered in and took a seat next to me, a camera around his neck.

"Hey Harry! Hey Cedric!" he said joyfully and took a picture. We smiled as he took a picture. The man shuffled slightly, but didn't wake.

"Who's that?" Colin whispered in my ear. I shrugged. We spent the next few hours sharing some sweets, playing cards, and telling stories. The others popped in every once and a while, though they were surprised at the man. I always made sure to keep an eye on him every few minutes. He barely moved.

"I can't wait to get to Hogwarts! I missed the food so much! My mum makes good food, but there's something...magical about Hogwarts." Colin said excitedly. Cedric and I laughed.

"No kidding it's magical." smiled Cedric. Colin blushed in embarrassment. We then got a knock on our compartment. It was Percy Weasley. He puffed out his chest in importance. I noticed his Head Boy badge. Great.

"Is your train ride going well?" he asked like it was the most important thing he had ever said.

"Yes." Cedric replied before I could say something nasty. Percy may have apologized to Ginny, but by no means I liked the weasel. Percy nodded and went to the next compartments. Slytherins. The next thing we knew he was running out of that compartment faster than you could say Hogwarts. Behind him were some laughing Slytherins. I didn't want to know what nasty surprise they did to him. It was only a few minutes later when the train stopped. Colin looked at us.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"I don't know. The train never stops, unless at a station, but we're on a bridge." Cedric replied. We all got our wands out just in case something bad happened. The lights went out. Colin squeaked. Everything became darker..,and colder. Colin somehow got closer to me for warmth. This was getting suspicious. We then heard something coming. It didn't sound like footsteps.

"Ow! My head!" Cedric said. I quickly put a locking charm on the door, to keep whatever was out there out. It got colder and colder.

"My head hurts too!" yelped Colin. The man remained motionless. The door rattled violently. It then burst open.

"Dementors!" gasped Cedric. I felt a light sting in my head, but it was gone in seconds. Cedric then started crying. Colin quickly followed. What was happening? The dementors themselves were floating cloaks, their presence chilly. Their black cloaks swayed in the cold wind they brought. They were in the moonlight for a second. Their faces looked bony and horrid. They could put Petunia to shame. The tallness of the dementor intimidated me, but I pulled out my wand anyways and shot a cutting spell at it. It didn't effect it though it only recoiled slightly, but was back in sheer seconds. I sent another one, but once again it had the same effect. The dementor was now mad. I felt another few stings in my head.

"No! NO! OW!" Cedric yelled. The dementor then went towards Cedric. It went down near his face.... **BOOM**! I turned around. The man was now up.

" _Expecto Patronum_!" he yelled and a blue mist poured out of his wand. The dementor recoiled violently and left the compartment completely. Only a matter of seconds later, the lights were back on and the train continued forward. The man quickly went to Cedric's side.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Cedric nodded. The man then noticed some chocolates we had gotten on the trolley.

"Eat those all of you. Dementors feed off of happy emotions and your in turn, your energy. You need sugar." he instructed. I nodded, and gave some to Colin, who was still breathing hard, while the man gave some to Cedric. It took a couple of minutes, but Cedric was finally able to get back onto the seat. I immediately wrapped my arms around him.

"Cedric, are you okay?" I asked. He nodded weakly. I turned to the man. His clothes were shabby and had dirt on them. I decided to not judge.

"Thank you sir." I said graciously.

"Of course, I am your new professor after all, due to your previous one having some problems." the man replied. I remembered an article in the Prophet. Lockhart had lost his memory permanently when the rock hit his head. The professors had accidentally leaked that Lockhart had tried to obliviate them, and that caused an investigation. It all came to reveal that all of his stories were real, just not done by him. He erased memories of the people who actually did the feats in his books. This caused out roar with his fans. Safe to say, Lockhart had to be in a private room at St Mungo's at all times to protect him from attacks.

I was suspicious of the man still though. The last professors were either evil or dumb. Maybe third time lucky.

"It's nice to meet you sir." I said with a small smile. He smiled back.

"Remus Lupin."

"Harry Potter." I replied. He seemed a bit surprised at my name, but then again, everyone is. Colin was still whimpering next to me. I put him on my lap and gave him a small chocolate.

"Here Colin, eat some more, alright." I ordered gently. Colin nodded and took some tiny bites. Next to me, Cedric had his head laid on my shoulder. I ruffled his hair slightly. He smiled softly. All the while, Professor Lupin looked on, not really confused or interested, but a look of happiness. I looked at him with a questioning look.

"Oh, I better check on some of the other students." he said quickly and exited the compartment. I decided to ignore him and spent the rest of the ride taking care of Cedric and Colin.

* * *

When we got off the train, we made our way to the carriages. I was surprised to see a creature standing there. It looked like a Pegasus, but it was bonier. Cedric gasped as well. Colin looked confused at what we were staring at.

"They're thestrals." said a dreamy voice. I turned around to see Luna.

"Oh hey Luna." I smiled. She smiled back.

"You can only see them if you see a person die and understand it." she informed. I thought about it...Kettleburn. In the chamber. Cedric realized this too. I put a hand on his shoulder.

"No reason to dwell." I said gently. Cedric nodded. The four of us climbed into the carriage, and were off. I thought I saw a dog passing by, but it was gone before I could blink.

* * *

"Let the Feast begin!" Dumbledore announced. He was met with cheers as food began popping onto the table. None of the first years approached me like Colin or Ginny did, but I was fine with that. If anything, they glared at me. Ginny and Colin both ate like wild boars. Daphne and Tracey looked at them strangely as they neatly cut their chicken. Nott was next to them and smiled at me. I smiled back.

Third year, here I come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is helpful!


	3. Clubs and Cats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does.

***Harry POV***

It was the first morning and I had just gotten to the common room when the 7th year prefect started speaking. I had also put the mandrake leaf in my mouth. It was kind of uncomfortable and nerve wracking, but I wanted to do it right. The 7th year prefect cleared her voice.

"I would like to remind all third years and above years, clubs are open to all of you. A full list of clubs are on the bulletin board." she announced. Most people just walked off to breakfast, but I walked over to the board. It read...

_Clubs of 1993-94_

_Arts and Crafts---see Professor Burbage_

_Ghoul Studies---see Sir Nicholas and/or The Friar_

_Magical Theory Studies---see Professor Vector_

_Xylomancy---see Professor Trelawney_

_Music---see Professor Flitwick_

_Muggle Art---see Professor Burbage_

_Muggle Music---seeking Professor...may be cancelled by September 12_

_Plant Studies---see Professor Sprout_

_Light Studies---see Professor Flitwick_

_Healing Studies---one on one only---limited space---two per house---see Madam Pomfrey_

_Latin---see Professor Babbling_

_Students may pick 3 or less activities. These are optional. Please see designated Professor for information and sign up._

These all looked interesting. I decided to copy it and show it to Cedric to see his opinion on them. I did a quick _geminio_ charm and waited for Colin and Ginny. They soon came and one picture later, we were off.

* * *

When we got to the Great Hall, we sat down at the Slytherin table first to get our schedules. Snape greeted us with a sneer and we were soon in our usual spot at the Hufflepuff table. We all greeted each other, and while Colin chatted with Samuel and Mavis, I showed Cedric the list. He studied it.

"Well, I personally don't do any activities. I usually like having more time to study and quidditch. Hmm...hey Sam. Mavis. Look at this." Cedric said and handed the papers over to them. They studied it for a moment as well.

"Oh! I take Magical Theory!" Mavis said.

"I'm doing Plant Studies! I used to do Light Studies, but there is only so much you can learn. I dropped it after my second year." Samuel added.

"I think I'm going to go for...healing, plant magic, and magical theory. I can always take more next year." I said. Cedric looked a bit surprised and not surprised at me picking all three, but didn't comment on it.

* * *

Right after breakfast, I quickly made my way to Madam Pomfrey. She was currently restocking potions when I arrived. I greeted her quietly, as to not startle her.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. Did you injure yourself already?" she asked suspiciously. I shook my head.

"I saw the club list and I was wondering if I could do healing this year?" I asked, hoping that somebody didn't take the two spots left.

"You're just in luck. The first person just left...ah yes that Greengrass girl. All clubs start next week, so I expect you to be here after dinner next week, alright. I do not tolerate tardiness." she instructed. I thanked her and went on my way, which was DADA.

When I got there, Professor Lupin was at his desk. He still looked quite shabby, but was looking less tired. I sat down next to Nott and Daphne. Daphne turned to me.

"Do you think that this professor is going to be like the last?" she asked.

"I'm hoping not. I met him no the train. He wasn't a stutterer and he didn't seem arrogant." I replied. In my head, I hoped for a good professor after the last two.

"We can only hope." she said, though she had doubt in her voice.

"Good morning class. As you all may know, I am Professor Lupin, your DADA teacher. This year, we'll be focusing on creatures and how to defend yourself from them. Many are dark, dangerous, and deadly, but in my class, we can prevent any injuries." he smiled. "Now, everyone stand in a line by the door." he instructed. Everyone did as told. At the front of the line was a wardrobe. Maybe there was a creature or something in there.

"In front of us is a wardrobe. Any idea on what is inside?" he asked. Malfoy raised his hand. "Yes Mr. Malfoy?"

"A boggart." he answered.

"Correct. 3 points to Slytherin." Lupin awarded. Malfoy looked proud at himself.

"Can anyone tell me what a boggart is and does...yes Ms. Davis."

"A boggart has no set appearance and takes the form of your greatest fear." Tracey answered.

"Correct. 3 points to Slytherin." Lupin awarded. "Now, boggarts do take the form of your greatest fear, but remember that it is not real. A simple spell can turn that fear into a joke. Simply say, _Riddikulus._ " Lupin explained. Everyone quietly murmured. This was going to be interesting.

"Now, Ms. Parkinson, as you are in the front, you may start." Lupin instructed to Parkinson. "The boggart will come out and you'll say the incantation." Parkinson nodded and pulled her wand out. The boggart came out.

I saw Tracey trying not to laugh. The boggart had taken the form of herself wearing a hideous outfit. She was wearing a neon blue sweater, with a long neon yellow skirt with red polka dots. She wore a scarf that was zebra striped. She also had on forest green cowboy boots. She wore a witch hat, but it was old and musty. Parkinson recoiled at the thought of it, but quickly said the incantation. The boggart quickly changed itself into Ron Weasley wearing the outfit. We all broke into laughter. Professor Lupin frowned at the transformation, but he quickly put on a smile.

"Good job Ms. Parkinson. 5 points to Slytherin." he quickly said and brought up the next person. "Now, Mr. Nott, please step forward." Lupin instructed. Nott went in front of the wardrobe.

The boggart came out and quickly transformed into into Nott himself. His robe was ripped and on his arm was some sort of symbol. I heard everyone gasp. There below Nott was me. Nott had his wand pointed at my other eye. A voice echoed throughout the room.

"Kill him." We didn't need to question who it was. Nott was stunned for a second, but quickly shook his head and shouted, " _Riddikulus!_ " The boggart quickly transformed into a ferret. Daphne, Tracey, Nott, and I all burst into laughter. Malfoy glared at us. Lupin suppressed a smile and congratulated Nott with 5 points.

"Now, Mr. Potter. Please step forward." Lupin instructed. I nodded and walked up. The boggart transformed. The transformation itself was of Cedric and Colin. They were both pale, lying on the floor. I then realized it. They were dead. I heard a high pitched laugh that reminded me of the chamber incident. I quickly shouted the incantation. The two of them then transformed into...cheerleaders. They both had pompoms and shook them around, doing a little dance choreography. Lupin quickly called the next person, giving me 5 points. I went to the back with Nott. He gave me a sad look.

"You alright Potter?" he asked. I then noticed the small tears on my face. I wiped them away and gave Nott a nod. The rest of the lesson went by quickly and Lupin smiled at us at the end of it.

"Good job to all of you today! Class dismissed." he bid us goodbye. I didn't know what to think about him. He seemed alright, but only time could tell.

* * *

McGonagall stopped me after Transfiguration.

"Did you put in your mandrake leaf?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am." I responded. She nodded.

"Remember Mr. Potter, do not let the leaf fall out. If you do, then you'll have to start over." she warned.

"It's just kind of hard to eat and stuff. How am I supposed to brush my teeth?" I asked.

"Well, of course, you can use teeth cleaning spells and breath mints. Many people have questioned about this. Use this spell..." _Dentes recentibus"_ it's basically toothpaste in a spell, though I recommend that you brush really good after this." she replied with a small smile. I thanked her and went on my way.

I made my way to Herbology, where I got to spend class with the Ravenclaws. Terry Boot immediately went to my side.

"Heya! Heya! Harry!" he smiled. Turpin gave me an exhausted smile from across the Greenhouse.

"Hey Terry. How was your summer?"

"My summer was amazing! I got almost all O's in my classes and I finished all my summer work in two days. Then my mum brought me to these muggle cafes. They have such good coffee. Actually, this one place, you could read and drink coffee in the same building! It was mind blowing I tell you!" he rambled. I smiled at him. He reminded me of Colin, but with caffeine. I dreaded and anticipated the day Colin discovered coffee. During Herbology, Professor Sprout went through the first day procedures and had us write down some ideas for the class. I wrote about Venus Fly Traps. Dudley had told me once that one would eat me, luckily I didn't believe him. I wondered if wizards and witches even heard about venus fly traps. They seemed pretty cool from what we learned about them in Primary School. When Herbology was done, I spoke to Professor Sprout about the club.

"I am so glad that you're joining! The more the merrier I say!" she responded joyfully. I signed a paper. All I had now was Professor Vector and luckily, she was my last class.

* * *

When I got there, I sat down next to Hermione.

"Hey Hermione." I greeted. She looked up from her book.

"Hello Harry. Guess what?"

"What?"

"I got a cat!" she responded quite happily.

"Really?"

"Ya, his name is Crookshanks. The pet shop owner said that he'd been there for ages. He's just so adorable. We need to have a playdate with Snowflake..." she continued to ramble on until Professor Vector arrived.

"Good afternoon class. I am Professor Vector, you're Arithmancy professor. In this class, you will be doing a type of divination, but not the type that most people think of. This type will use exact measurements and accurate numbers. Today though, I will be going over some maths with you. For the first part of the year, you will be reviewing basic math so we can move on." she instructed. She got some papers from her desk and started handing them out. When I got mine, I was so glad I had some sort of maths teaching.

_1\. What is addition?_

_2\. What is subtraction?_

_3\. What is multiplication?_

_4.What is_ _division?_

_5\. 1001-987_

_6.98 divided by 2_

The questions continued like this for 50 questions. A lot of them were advanced, but I powered through the easier ones. Others though were just too much for me. Hermione looked frustrated at herself. Multiple times I heard her huffing and mumbling to herself next to me.

When class ended, I went up to Professor Vector.

"Professor, I would like to join the Magical Theory club."

"Oh of course dear! Please sign this paper." she responded. I did as told and she bid me a good afternoon.

* * *

Cedric, Hermione, Colin, and I were walking by the lake before sunset. Snowball and Crookshanks had taken to each other quite well. Crookshanks thought of Snowflake as a baby. Snowflake would follow Crookshanks around happily. We had just walked in when we noticed a tabby cat.

"Is this someone's cat?" I asked, looking around. Cedric shrugged.

"It's so cute." gushed Hermione. Snowflake immediately went up to the cat and started purring and meowing. Soon Crookshanks joined them, and the three cats were talking their cat language. Colin's stomach rumbled.

"Alright then Snowflake, Crookshanks. We got to go now and Crookshanks, since you don't know the castle well yet, we're going to drop you off at the dorms." Hermione said as she picked up Crookshanks. Cedric picked up Snowflake and the two of them headed back to their dorms as Colin and I approached the cat. Colin picked her up and petted the tabby gently. It purred in content.

"Come on Colin, I'm hungry." I said. Colin nodded and put the cat down. Next thing we knew, Professor McGonagall was standing in front of us.

"Oh no!" Colin yelped and immediately ran away. I quickly followed, very embarrassed.

I heard McGonagall laugh in the distance.

"Get's the students every time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is helpful!


	4. Respect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does.

***Harry POV***

Yesterday, COMC class was cancelled due to Hagrid wanting to do some extra preparations. When I arrived, I saw that I shared class with the lions. Ron glared at me nastily while Hermione smiled at me and ran over.

"Hey Harry!" she called.

"Hey Hermione!" I replied. Ron glared at the exchange. I smiled over at him cruelly. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I don't know what his problem is." she whispered. I nodded in agreement. A few minutes later, Tracey and Daphne came down from the castle. They soon joined our conversation about our new teachers.

"I still can't wrap my head around your choice Granger. Why take all the classes?" Daphne asked.

"Well, I want see different perspectives, different types of learning, information..." she continued to ramble on. Tracey rolled her eyes.

"What do you think of Divination?" she asked. Hermione shook her head. "I have it later today." she admitted. Tracey giggled.

"You'll enjoy it...I'm sure." she said with a hidden glint in her eye, but Hermione didn't notice. I could only imagine what they were going to do in that class. Everything quieted down when Hagrid came out of his hut. He was carrying a bag.

"Hell'r there class! I am Hagrid, your Care of Magical Creatures profess'r." he greeted joyfully. Malfoy sniffed distastefully at Hagrid. Hagrid led us to a pen, where several creatures stood majestically. They had a head of an eagle with sharp talons. It had large wings with with gray feathers. The body itself was the shape of a horse. Hagrid smiled brightly.

"Now, you must not be too loud. Don't want to startle the beauties" Hagrid instructed. Malfoy once again looked on with disdain. Hagrid spoke up again.

"Now today, you'll be able to pet them. There are some very important instructions though. Wha'ever yer do, do not make loud noises, treat 'em with respect, and don't get close. If you get too close before they approached you, then you'll be flying high. That there be another point, let the Hippogriff come to you." Hagrid instructed with caution in his voice. "May I have a volunteer...'Arry." he called me up. I gulped and went up.

"Now 'Arry, yer going to stand right over there." he said, pointing to a spot away from the hippogriffs, but still facing them. I walked over there, making sure to not make any noise. A hippogriff looked at my direction. It seemed to examine me and slowly started walking over. It was soon right in front of me. I reached my hand out cautiously. The hippogriff lowered it's head. I petted the top of it gently. I then slowly pulled away. Hagrid whispered nearby.

" 'Arry, ask Buckbeak for a ride. He loves flying."

I gulped, but controlled my breathing. "Hey Buckbeak. Can I take a ride?" I asked gently, but quite firmly. Buckbeak seemed to think for a moment before letting me on. Once I got on, Buckbeak took off around the pen. Not very high or far, but it was breathtaking nonetheless. Buckbeak did most of the navigation, so it was much easier than a broom. The sun shone brightly through the tree tops. The autumn leaves were just coming in, so some leaves fell on me. I gazed in amazement. Soon though, the ride ended and I climbed off of Buckbeak, giving him a good pet. He seemed to give me a happy nod. I then slowly retreated back to Hagrid. 

"Good job 'Arry! You followed all me instructions. Buckbeak a good one, he is." Hagrid smiled down at me. I smiled back, though my smile could never equal up to Hagrid's large grin. I saw Ron and Malfoy look at me with jealousy. I simply grinned in their direction.

"Now then, we'll start with petting the Hippogriffs first." Hagrid instructed. Everyone moved a little closer, but not by much. Malfoy was in the lead. He gawked at Buckbeak.

"Ha! Look at that hideous beast!" he laughed, turning to Crabbe and Goyle. The two grew pale and ran off.

"Are you scared of an ugly beast like that? Wimps." he laughed again, but Daphne shouted at him, "Malfoy! Get out of the way!"

He turned around to see Buckbeak. He was very angry. He went up on his hind legs and huffed angrily. Malfoy whimpered and tried to run off, but in the process got it in the arm with a hoof. Hagrid ran up and calmed Buckbeak down. Buckbeak huffed again and went to the other side of the pen. Malfoy on the other hand, scrambled to Crabbe and Goyle.

"What did I say! Treat 'em with respect!" Hagrid exclaimed angrily. Malfoy got some confindence.

"It's your fault your oaf! I think my arm is broken!" he yelled, crying fake tears. I rolled my eyes at him. Hagrid quickly dismissed the class and took Malfoy to the infirmary. I wouldn't get any sleep tonight.

* * *

I was right. Once Malfoy walked into the dorms, he wouldn't stop complaining.

"That oaf should have warned me."

"He did." Nott replied.

"I didn't know it would attack me like a wild beast."

"You should have." Nott replied. Zabini at this point was growing irritated too and threw a pillow at Malfoy. "Go to sleep! It's eleven!" he gritted through his teeth. Malfoy sneered and pulled his curtains shut.

Silence reigned.

* * *

The next morning, Malfoy was smiling ear to ear when he got a letter.

"How much you bet it's his father sending him a letter?" Cedric asked. 

"Betting is bad for you, but you would have good chances of winning big." Susan commented. I nodded in agreement. From the corner of my eye I saw Lisa Turpin and Terry arguing.

"Give my coffee back!" he shouted. Turpin shook her head.

"Terry Boot, you are addicted." she replied firmly. Terry shook his head, his hair wild.

"I need it!"

"Terry! No!" she ordered as she pulled the coffee pot away. He tried to lunge for it, but to no avail. Terry then promptly fell to the floor. Turpin jumped in surprise, dropping the pot with a crash. I quickly got up to help her.

"Oh! Thanks Potter." she said graciously as she tried to wake up Terry. I put a levitation charm on him.

"Don't worry about it Turpin. I'll bring him the infirmary while you clean up, alright?" I suggested. She quickly thanked me again as I walked with a floating Terry to the infirmary. When we got there, Madam Pomfrey looked unhappy to see me.

"Back so soon Potter...oh dear, Mr. Boot!" she cried and quickly got a bed ready. She then looked at me sternly.

"I had nothing to do with this ma'am. Just helping." I quickly told her. She nodded and shooed me off.

* * *

That afternoon, Cedric and I decided to visit Hagrid. When we got there, Hagrid opened the door sadly.

"What happened Hagrid?" Cedric asked, worry in his voice. Hagrid shook his head sadly.

"I messed up with Malfoy yesterday. Got me a letter say'n I'm on probation. It's from the ministry." he said, tears welling up in his face. We both quickly went to his side and patted his back, trying to calm him down. Hagrid continued to cry sadly.

"Always wanted to be a profess'r. Help'n the kids." he cried. I wish there was something I could do for Hagrid.

* * *

I slammed the dorm door open. Malfoy and I were alone.

"Malfoy, you ferret!" I said angrily, trying to suppress my burning desire to slap him. Malfoy got up, holding a copy of the _Daily Prophet._

"Not much you can do about it." he said giving me a cruel smile. I had opened up the paper to find that Buckbeak was going to be executed and Hagrid on thin ice as a professor. I remembered how Cedric glared at the paper, almost throwing it at Malfoy. I may not know Buckbeak well, but that minute up in the sky with him felt magical. Well...yes. Also, nobody does anything to my friends. Hagrid was my first human-like friend. He didn't deserve this! 

"I will find a way! Just you wait! You better watch your back!" I hissed and walked out before I could send some nasty curses his way. Malfoy seemed pale.

Revenge was on the menu once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is helpful!


	5. Madness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does.

***Harry POV***

That night while laying in bed, I thought about how to get back at Malfoy. The ferret didn't deserve one of my pranks...he deserved worse. What could be worse than deflating his ego in front of the whole school though? I don't think he writes in a diary, so that idea is out of the window. Mabye...yes! I just have to clarify things with Daphne first.

If it wasn't twelve at night, I would have laughed hysterically.

* * *

"Hagrid, it's going to be okay." Cedric tried to soothe, but Hagrid only cried harder. We were currently at Buckbeak's pen, and Hagrid had been crying near him for nearly an hour.

"Hagrid, I promise that Buckbeak's going to be okay." I said. Hagrid looked up teary eyed.

"Yer promise."

"I promise."

* * *

"Daphne." I whispered and beckoned her to a secluded corner of the common room. She looked around and quickly walked over.

"What is it Harry?" she whispered back as she sat down.

"Who is the Black family heir?" I asked quickly. She seemed to think about this for a second.

"Well, there's Malfoy...I believe he has a cousin, but her mother was disowned so that can't work out. Other than her...you. Techanically we all have blood for each pureblood family, but you and Malfoy have the closest connections, but since your godfather is the current Lord, you have first dibs." Daphne replied, though she seemed to recoil at the thought of Sirius Black. I shuddered as well.

"What can a lord in the family do?" I asked.

"Well, you manage the accounts. You can disown people. You have first dibs on most family matters. You can dissolve marriages..." I stopped her right there.

"Malfoy's mum is a Black right?" I asked. She nodded then got a look in her eye.

"You can't do anything until your the Lord of the house." she added quickly. I gave a her a pat on the shoulder of reassurance.

"Don't worry about anything." I said softly and walked up to the dorms. When I got there, it was empty except for Malfoy. He was currently writing a letter. I quietly put up silencing and locking charms.

"Malfoy." I said softly, though threatning. Malfoy turned around slowly, looking quite pale at my dangerous tone. I added in a quick hiss, " _Malfoy"._ Malfoy shuddered and tried to run off, but I pointed my wand at his heart.

"Who is the Black heir?" I asked. I wanted to toy with him a bit.

"Me." he answered, regaining some pride in his voice. I pointed the wand harder onto his chest. He squeaked.

"Wrong answer you ugly ferret. I am." I said, using a mock kind tone. I could see beads of sweat start rolling down his forehead. Good. I didn't really want to hurt or worse...kill him. I didn't have the resources nor knowledge to do so, but I still had to install fear into him.

"Nonsense! Father said I am!" he said without thinking. I brought my wand up to his neck. His eyes opened wide in fright.

"You will listen here Malfoy. I am the Black heir and the next in line of lordship. Why, I can do many things as the Lord. Money, disowning people, split up marriages..." I said, smiling. Malfoy realized quickly what this meant.

"Don't do anything to my mum." he whispered frantically. He smiled softly and ruffled his slicked back hair. He may be taller, but I was the one with the wand to his neck.

"You don't have to worry about a thing. All you have to do is make sure your father cancels Buckbeak's execution and make sure Hagrid is no longer on probation."

"What happens if I don't. It's not like a 3rd year like you could do anything." he asked cautiously. I smiled coldly and giggled a bit. "I take advanced Transfiguration. I could turn you into a bug and oops, you get squashed." I really couldn't, but it was a nice thought.

"Slytherins never get caught." I whispered. Malfoy quickly nodded and murmured his promise. I pulled my wand down and let him walk to the door.

"Malfoy, if you tell anyone, just remember what I said. Slytherins never get caught." I said, without turning around. I could sense Malfoy's fear and I loved it. 

"You're mad Potter." he said. I giggled. He ran out the door quickly after that.

Perfect.

* * *

The next day, Cedric and I were walking to Hagrid's hut. I was slightly skipping with joy. Cedric looked at me.

"Harry, did you do something?" he asked seriously. I simply hummed a little tune that I made up. Cedric gulped as we got to the door. I knocked. Hagrid game out grinning happily.

"Hello 'Arry! Hello 'Edric!" he greeted. Cedric looked confused. Hagrid hadn't been acting himself for the past two days, so this was strange. I was expecting happiness though. I did have a promise to uphold after all.

Hagrid beckoned us to his table.

"Guess what!" he said smiling.

"What?" I asked, almost equally smiling. Cedric looked at me with caution.

"Well, jus' got me here a letter from the ministry. Cancelled Buckbeak's execution. Removed my probation." he cried out happily, wiping his tears. I heard Cedric breathe a sigh of relief. Hagrid continued to talk about all the things he now had planned for class and some new plants in the forest. All to soon though, it was dinner time and we both bid Hagrid goodnight. Once we got out, Cedric turned to me.

"Did you have something to do with this?" Cedric asked.

"Are you complaing?" I replied.

"No, and actually, don't tell me what you did to make this happen."

"Good." I said and I linked our arms together. Cedric blushed and laughed softly. He really was a big teddy bear.

We walked the rest of the way to the castle in happiness.

* * *

The next morning, Terry ran into the Great Hall.

"I need it!" he yelled. Seconds later, a panting Lisa Turpin came barreling in.

"Micheal! Grab the coffee pot!" she yelled. Micheal did, but Terry lunged at him, knocking Corner to the ground. Terry grabbed the pot, but Su Li kicked it out of his hand. Turpin finally caught up with him.

"Terry, you did so good yesterday without coffee. You can't give up now!" she wheezed. Terry looked at her with puppy dog eyes.

"No Terry." she said firmly. Terry fell on the floor sobbing hysterically. Patil and Goldstein tried to calm him down to no avail. Turpin sat down to catch her breath.

"Is Boot having withdrawl symptoms, but for like coffee?" Justin asked. Ernie nodded. I decided to go help the poor soul. I went over and crouched down next to him.

"Terry." I said softly. He continued to cry. I called his name again. He slowly turned his head over to me.

"Terry, it's hard isn't it?" I asked. Terry nodded. I smiled softly.

"It's very hard, but you can do it." I said. Terry choked back a sob.

"Terry, as a Ravenclaw, you work hard for your grades. Think of this as a test. A test of your endurance. You want to do good on your test, correct?" I asked him. Terry nodded slowly.

"Then you beat that test. Beat the coffee pot." I said, smiling at him. Terry nodded. I pulled out my hand and helped him up. Terry suddenly wrapped me in a huge hug. I returned it.

"Thanks H-Harry." he stuttered. "It's going to be hard, but you can do it." I said encouragingly. He smiled sadly and went to Turpin. She gave me a thankful nod, as did the other 3rd year Ravenclaws. When I sat back down at the Hufflepuff table, I turned to Colin.

"Never ask me for coffee." I told him. Colin nodded, sipping his pumpkin juice.

* * *

The next few days went by peacefully, though the dementors placed around the school were unnerving. Considering what they did to Cedric and Colin, I made sure to avoid them at all costs. Additonally, Terry was doing better. I did see him try to get the coffee pot, but Turpin would slap his hand away and scold him kindly, but firmly. It was a start. Another thing were Dumbledore's lesson.

"This month is the last for our Occlumency escapades my boy." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes. I smiled sadly. I was going to miss visiting the whimsical office once a week. Fawkes trilling and all the knickknacks on the various shelves.

"Now then, we shall start today's lesson, I'll be testing out your lying capabilities. For this to work, you are going to need to clear your mind and make sure your heart isn't beating too fast. Clearing your mind will hide the truth and if your heart beats too fast, that's a dead, nervous giveaway." he explained. I nodded for him to continue.

"Now then, I want you to come up with a lie or a truth by using this technique. I will have to guess which one." he instructed. I did so. First taking deep, calming breaths, then clearing my mind except for the lie I wanted to tell.

"Now Harry, what is your favorite sweet?" Dumbledore asked.

"Chocolate Frogs. They are very fun and collectible." I answered. I felt Dumbledore enter my mind.

"I believe that is a truth." he guessed. I shook my head.

"My favorite us Treacle Tart." I said. "Darn." Dumbledore said with a bright smile. This continued for a few more rounds. He got me on a few, but a majority he couldn't figure out. He then got up out of his seat.

"We will soon begin our last unit in Occlumency. The faux layer unit. This allows you to create a fake mentality to mask a real one. We've played around with emotions, which is quite similar. That will make the process much easier to learn. For now though, have a good night." Dumbledore finished. I bid him thanks and goodnight and left.

* * *

When I entered the dorm, Nott and Zabini where chatting, while Malfoy paled at the sight of me. I grinned nastily and winked at him. Malfoy pulled his curtains shut.

"What was that about?" Nott asked.

"Nothing." I simply said and closed my own curtains. I could taste his fear of me.

It was sweet and I loved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is helpful!


	6. First Lessons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does.

***Harry POV***

It was still September, and nothing had really happened since the Buckbeak incident. Though, today was the day that clubs started. First off was Healing. Madam Pomfrey all met us in the infirmary.

"Now, I'm going to do roll call. From Slytherin, do we have Mr. Potter and Ms. Greengrass?" "Present."

"From Hufflepuff, Mr. Nara and Ms. Harper?" "Present."

"From Gryffindor, Ms. Midgen and Ms. Parker?" "Present."

"Finally, from Ravenclaw, Mr. Goldstein and Ms. Monty?" "Present."

"Good, now today will just be an introduction and planning lesson." she instructed and beckoned us to a table with nine chairs. I didn't know any of the upper year students, so I sat down in between Daphne and Goldstein.

"Now, many of you are still young yet, so don't expect to be healing any major injuries." she explained, "Two students will be in a lesson with me at a time except on Saturday, my busiest day as there is Quidditch practice. I have already made groups."

"Potter and Goldstein, Tuesdays and Thursdays. Greengrass and Parker, Mondays and Wednesday. Nara and Monty, Friday and Saturday. Midgen and Harper, Saturday and Sunday." Pomfrey listed off. She then brought us to a board.

"Next week, Quidditch practice will begin, and along with it...injuries. The Weasley twins are also going to be planning pranks at this exact moment. We also don't know if there any new pranksters this year." she said, getting out a large pointer stick. She reminded me of one of those military generals that Dudley watched in one of his shows. She then eyed us closely, seemingly making any last minute judgement

"Alright that is enough. You will meet me next week on your designated days. This is going to be hard and exact work. Goodbye!" and she ushered us. Daphne and I walked back to the common room together.

"Is it just me or is Madam Pomfrey getting more aggressive as the years pass?" Daphne asked. I nodded in agreement.

* * *

The next day was Plant Studies. I walked down to the greenhouses with Susan and Justin and we took our seats around a round table. I looked around. Most of the club were badgers, which wasn't surprising considering their head of house was teaching the club. I narrowed my eyes at Smith who walked in, but somehow stayed civil.

"Welcome everyone to Plant Studies!" Professor Sprout greeted as she walked into the greenhouse. She carried a basket.

"Now today, we will be talking about a certain plant. It is used to season foods and sweets. Can anyone give me a guess?" she asked. I thought about this, and was about to raise my hand when a Ravenclaw girl raised her hand. Typical.

"Yes Ms. McLoren?"

"Is it mint?"

"Precisely!" Professor Sprout said and put her basket atop her table. Out came packets of seeds.

"These mint seeds will grow into seasoning for the house elves and maybe we can make a sweet treat." Sprout explained. This was pretty cool.

"Now, we won't just be taking care of our mint plants. We will also learn some magic revolving around plants, though today we will focus on potting our seed." Sprout continued and conjured up stacks of pots. She got Smith and Susan to pass them out. Smith was heading my way, but Susan beat him to it, making sure he couldn't mess with me. Once those were passed out, Sprout gave out bags of soil. She went up to her table and showed everyone how to pot it.

"Now, you'll put the soil in here and then put the seed in. Now a little more soil. Now add water." she instructed. I did as she said, excited to see how the mint plant would grow. After that, we were dismissed, labeling our pots and leaving them on a table. On the way back to the castle, Smith caught up to me. He had been quiet this year. He usually couldn't shut his mouth.

"Potter! You scared of the dementors?" he asked, grinning.

"No, but I'm sure you are." I asked, rolling my eyes. He sneered and pulled out his wand. Ernie stopped him.

"Smith, for Merlin's sake, don't do something as stupid as you are." he said. Smith seemed to actually have to un-juggle what Ernie just said. By the time he figured it out, we were long gone, though I could still hear his yells of frustration.

* * *

The last club was Magical Theory, taught by Vector.

"Now in this class, you'll be learning how spells work. How they are crafted, Latin phrases, and our magical core, are only somethings that we will cover." she started. To be honest, the rest of the lesson was just telling us the curriculum, so I wasn't very interested. Though one thing did cross my mind. Spell crafting. Now that sounded interesting.

* * *

It was soon the end of September as well. McGonagall had just called me to her office.

"It is time Mr. Potter. The leaf finally comes out." she instructed. I did as told and placed it into a phial.

"One of your hairs please." she instructed. I plucked out one of my hairs, though it did sting a bit, and placed it in the phial.

"This will stay in here for seven days. I'll grab the last ingredient, dew." McGonagall said as she placed it into the phial as well.

"In one week I will call you back for more information, now have a goodnight and brush your teeth." McGonagall bid me. I smiled and thanked her.

* * *

Colin, Cedric, and I were all sitting under a tree before the weather got colder. Snowflake joined us and cuddled into Colin lap. He pet her gently. She purred in delight.

I spotted a perfect pile of leaves.

"Cedric, remember when we jumped into a pile of leaves back in my first year." I reminded him. Cedric nodded and smiled wistfully.

"Goodness, you much smaller, like Colin. Don't get me wrong, you're still a teddy bear." he said and pulled the two of us close to him and ruffled our hair.

"I'm not that small." Colin commented but couldn't help laughing.

"Hey!" I laughed. I looked at both of them and quickly jumped up.

"Last one to the leaf pile has to bathe Snowflake tomorrow." I said and ran to the leaf pile. Cedric and Colin quickly got up. Colin pounced onto Cedric, causing him to fall over. Colin then got up and sprinted with his little legs to the pile. I got there first and jumped in, with Colin quickly following. Cedric soon joined us and we all laughed as the leaves flew around us in a colorful tornado. Snowflake came trotting up to us and turned her head. We laughed.

* * *

The three of us were outside, currently getting splashed with water.

"Snowflake! I know the water's cold, but please stop!" I shouted. Cedric was holding Snowflake above the water bucket, but she just kept splashing her paws into the water. She ignored me and tried to get out of Cedric's grasp. Then Snowflake stopped. We looked up.

It was Luna.

"Oh hello there Snowflake!" she said and ran up to us, grabbing Snowflake and cuddling up with her. Snowflake purred in satisfaction. Luna pulled Snowflake up and looked her in the eye.

"I love you Snowflake, but don't be mean to your daddy's and uncle." Luna scolded. Cedric and I blushed at that statement. Colin giggled at our embarresment. Snowflake had the decency to look sorry at us. Luna gave the cat a small smile.

"Now, will you do your bath?" she asked. The cat meowed. Luna came towards the bucket and gently placed Snowflake in. Snowflake looked unhappy, but didn't complain.

"Luna, how do you do it?" I asked. Luna gave a mysterious smile and skipped off. Cedric looked on with amusement and started getting the water soapy.

* * *

It was almost 3 weeks of Terry being coffee free and he was currently having a fight with Turpin and Corner in the courtyard. Apparently, he wouldn't get up from the ground unless he got coffee.

"No Terry! 3 weeks! 3! You can do it!" Corner said encouragingly. Terry shook his head and looked over at me with pleading eyes. I sighed and went over.

"Terry, you can do it." I gently said, rubbing his back. Terry looked at me like I just betrayed him. He gave me more puppy dog eyes.

"Terry." I said.

"Harry." he replied.

"Terry."

"Harry."

I stared him down. Terry finally gave in and got up, crossing his arms. I swear him and Colin are 7 year old's at heart. I sighed and turned to Turpin and Corner.

"I don't think taking away coffee is working. Maybe moderate it?" I suggested. It was a good idea in my biased opinion. Instead of the whole pot Terry would drink, maybe halving it. I explained this to the three. Terry looked elated.

"That might work." Turpin admitted, thinking it through. I turned to Terry.

"Just because they're giving you coffee, we are going to limit it." I said sternly. Terry nodded happily and gave me huge hug.

I sighed in tiredness, but fondness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter isn't very eventful, but it's kind of necessary to leave groundwork for future chapters. Harry's form is revealed soon!
> 
> Feedback is helpful!


	7. Animagus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does.

***Harry POV***

The weather got colder, not necessarily freezing, but slightly chilly. This may have been attributed by the dementors guarding the grounds, but fall was set to come anyhow. When Mrs. Diggory heard about the dementors after Cedric casually mentioned it in one of his letters, she was livid at Dumbledore.

A red envelope came from the Diggory owl's claws and landed right in front of Dumbledore. McGonagall turned into a cat and jumped away. Dumbledore opened the howler slowly, his wrinkled hands slightly shaking.

**"ALBUS DUMBLEDORE! WHY IS IT THAT CEDRIC TOLD ME THAT THERE WERE DEMENTORS ON THE SCHOOL GROUNDS! CREATURES THAT SUCK OUT YOUR SOUL AND HAPPINESS! THOSE CREATURES BETTER BE OUT SOON OR WILL COME OVER THERE AND CAST AS MANY PATRONUSES AS I CAN!"**

The red letter then shredded itself. Cedric banged his head on the table in embarrassment.

"That howler could have put my mum's ones to shame." Ginny said, gaping. I've never seen a mad Mrs. Weasley or Mrs. Diggory, and I never wanted to. The thing about the dementors did seem a little concerning considering what they did to Cedric and Colin. I get that Sirius Black needs to be caught, but still, the first years are only 11. I felt bad for the muggle-borns who didn't know what dementors were.

* * *

McGonagall pulled me into her office.

"Do you know what today is Mr. Potter?" she asked.

"The next step." I answered. She nodded briskly and out of a jar, she pulled out an object.

"This right here Mr. Potter, is the chrysalis of a Deaths-Head Hawk Moth." she then beckoned me out of her office. We walked past classrooms and many other rooms until we made it to the dungeons. From there, we took a couple of turns and down a staircase till we got to a hallway full of rooms.

"These are the dungeons storage facilities. Many of these are empty, but today we will put the phial in one of these rooms due to the complete darkness of them." McGonagall explained and opened up one of the doors. There was a shelf. She got out the chrysalis and placed it into the phial, put it on the shelf, and immediately shut the door.

"Now, we will have to wait for the next electrical storm, but there is more to do than that. I'll show you when we get back to my office." she instructed and we walked back up to her office. When we got there, she sat me down in front of her desk.

"Did you memorize those chants that I had you do over the summer?" she asked. I had kind of forgotten about that, but I had done it when I remembered.

"Um...yes." I said quickly. She eyed me. "Repeat it."

"Amato, Animo, Animato, Animagus." I recited slowly, making sure I got the words right. McGonagall nodded.

"Repeat that every sunrise and sunset till the storm arrives." she instructed. I nodded.

"Dismissed." she bid me a goodnight, which I returned happily.

* * *

Today was the last lesson with Dumbledore. I sat in a chair in front of his desk, Fawkes trilling happily.

"Now Harry, today is your big test. I am a very accomplished legilimens, so I don't expect you to block me completely. I'll begin the test in 1 minute. Use that time to clear the mind as much as you can." Dumbledore instructed, stroking his long beard. I did and cleared my mind. One minute seemed to crawl by and then Dumbledore looked me into the eye. I felt my mind being touched. He seemed to search my mind for a good few minutes until he finally pulled out.

"That part of the test is now over." he announced. I took a deep breath as all my thoughts seemed to come back at once. He gave me a quick break and we soon got back to it.

"Now try to hide the emotion you are feeling." Dumbledore instructed. I did so. I decided to go for anger and thought of Smith. In replace, I decided to go for a light happiness. Dumbledore studied my mind for a few minutes once again. He then pulled out.

"Are you feeling slight anger?"

"Anger, but strongly." I answered. Dumbledore smiled softly. "Ah, not completely, but you did quite well. You pass on that." he congratulated and gave me another break and then got to the last test.

"You will try to hide lies and truth. This is your final test." Dumbledore instructed. I nodded and cleared my mind and emotions. I took calming breathes to lower my heartbeat. Dumbledore once again looked into my mind. He peered in a few minutes.

"Now, what is your favorite book?"

" _The Path to the Village Creek: Novel 1._ _"_ I answered. He took a few seconds to think about it.

"I believe that is a lie." he guessed. I shook my head, "I personally like the last novel in the series."

Dumbledore smiled proudly.

"You did great my boy! I am so proud of you!" he said and gave me a hug. I returned it gratefully.

* * *

The weasel had been really quiet, but that soon changed when Hermione came stomping to the table.

"How dare that weasel!" she shouted in frustration.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Susan asked.

"Ronald Weasley tried to use a water charm on Crookshanks because he tried to chase his rat." Hermione huffed.

"Why don't you train Crookshanks?" I asked. She turned to me angrily.

"I've tried! Crookshanks doesn't listen! I get that Crookshanks is somewhat in the wrong, but Ron shouldn't spray my cat!" she said, quite put out. Ron then came into the hall with scratch marks and stomped up to Hermione.

"Your cat scratched me!" he yelled.

"Did you spray him again?" she asked. Ron tried to look away.

"Argh! You bloody idiot!" Hermione shouted, her hair frizzing up more than usual. She then stomped out of the hall to look for Crookshanks.

"Leave Weaslel." I ordered. He sniffed and did as told.

* * *

It started raining. Pouring. Nott and I were playing wizard's chess in the common room when the first lightning strike hit the ground. I jolted up out of my seat on the floor.

"I didn't know you were scared of lightning." Nott smirked. I glared at him and ran out the common room wall. On the way there, I met up with McGonagall.

"You know what time it is Mr. Potter." she said. I nodded and we both ran down the storage rooms to not lose any time. Luckily for us though, the rain continued to pour and the thunder boom. When we finally arrived at the bottom of the stairs, we both headed the storage room. Before I could it though, McGongall stopped me.

"When you take the potion, you will place the wand tip on your heart and chant the phrase that you've been doing an take it." she instructed seriously. I nodded in understanding an opened the door. In the lantern light, I saw a blood red potion. I grabbed it gently, making sure not to drop the phial and looked at McGonagall for confirmation. She nodded. She motioned for me to hand over my wand, and I complied.

"Amato, animo, animato, animagus." I said and drained the potion down. It burned. It felt like fire was put down my throat. I felt weird in my chest too...like there was something off about my heartbeat. Wait! A second heartbeat? I couldn't dwell on it much longer as I saw an image in my head.

"I am imagining that you see an image?" McGonagall asked. I couldn't respond due to all the pain. I used my occlumency to try to push through it the best I could. I somewhat succeeded, but that meant nothing as I could feel even more pain. Transformation. The pain continued for another minute, but then it stopped. 

I slowed down my breathing. I heard McGonagall gasp, I could see, but it was dark. How could I see this well?

"Congratulations Mr. Potter. A successful transformation indeed." she congratulated. I tried to find out what exactly I transformed to. I then noticed, I was somewhat flying. A bird? I decided to move around. It didn't seem like I had feathers. I kept flying around until I made a noise. I didn't think anything of it until I felt the noise come back to my ears. I thought about it long and hard.

Sound coming back...bouncing back...wings...limited vision.

I was a bat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is helpful!


	8. Spray Bottles and Spookiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does.

***Harry POV***

"As much as I am proud of you, I believe that we should try turning back now." McGonagall suggested, "To do this, you will try to imagine yourself in your mind."

I did as she said. First, I imagined my green eyes. I then imagined my stick of arms and legs, then my glasses and eyepatch. My messy hair was next, and soon I could feel myself slowly transforming. It was a little uncomfortable and it took a moment, but eventually I was human again. I managed to balance myself on two legs and looked over to McGonagall. She handed me my wand.

"Congrats Mr. Potter." she said with a rare smiled. I smiled back brightly. A bat! I remember my old teacher used to talk about them in her science class. They used something called echolocation.

"Now eventually, you will one day be able to transform easily without your wand or doing the chant, but we'll practice on that. You must be a bit tired from your first transformation though." McGonagall explained. I nodded, just noticing how tired I was. I yawned.

"Indeed." McGonagall said and led me up to the Slytherin common rooms.

"Get some rest Mr. Potter...and once again, congratulations."

"Of course professor." I said, trying to not to yawn, and ultimately failing. I made my way to the Slytherin boys dorm. Nott was messing with a watch on his bed.

"You owe me a chess game Potter." he said with a wicked smile. I smiled tiredly, "You're own, just right after I go to sleep."

I then proceeded to flop onto the bed and fall asleep.

* * *

Ginny and I were walking with Hermione through the courtyard Ginny had been getting more comfortable in my presence, but she still felt guilty about the chamber incident.

"For the last time Ginny, we're fine." I tried to tell her. She would always deny it and blush heavily. Then, Ron came and ruined everything.

"Your cat almost caught Scabbers!" he shouted. Hermione got a look of disagreement.

"I've tried training him!" Hermione shouted back. Ron huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Bloody good that did."

"Excuse me?"

I was ignored. Ginny glared slightly at Ron. I wanted this petty fighting to stop. I then got an idea on how to stop it and get some fun in. I turned to Ginny with a feral smile. She blushed. At that same moment, Sinistra came striding in.

"What in blazes is goin-" she tried to ask, but at that moment, Ron shot a green spell at Hermione. She dodged, but it sadly hit Sinistra straight on. She reeled down onto the ground, looking quite sick indeed. Sinistra gave a great belch and out came slugs. Ron looked shocked and tried to run away.

"Don't run you coward!" Hermione yelled at him, not using her wand as to not break the no harming other students rule. Ron ignored her and kept running. Ginny sneakily pulled out her wand and sent a stunning spell at him. He fell to the ground with a yelp. She quickly put her wand away quickly looking around. She was shy, but she was also a snake. I quickly went to Sinistra's side. She continued to belch out slugs. Percy Weasley saw this.

"Who did this?" he asked, using his important voice. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"Your brother." Hermione huffed, pointing to Ron, who was currently stunned. Percy sighed.

"As Head Boy, I will assist Professor Sinistra, Potter. I'll deal with this. Penelope! If you could come help." he called out to the previously petrified Ravenclaw prefect. She quickly came over and assisted Percy. The latter quickly shooed us away. This wasn't the end for Ron though.

* * *

"Harry, this is a great idea and all, but what if we get caught. This is a risky move." Hermione said with cautiousness. In our hands were three spray bottles filled with water. My plan was to surprise Ron at a corner and spray him with water, just like he did to Crookshanks.

"Well, we'll surprise him around the corner, and he'll be too distracted to see us." I explained casually. Hermione had her doubts, but went along with it anyways. Ginny looked eager and nervous at the same time.

We made our way to the corner near the Gryffindor Tower. We heard Ron's footsteps coming by. I had Ginny peak.

"It's him." she whispered. I nodded and held up 3 fingers.

_Click...1 finger down_

_Clack...2 fingers_ _down_

 _Click...3 fingers_ _down_

_FIRE!_

We sprayed the water all over Ron.

"Wha!" he yelled out and tried to wipe the water away, but we kept spraying the bottles of water. Once we were almost out, I signaled for us to take our leave, which we quickly did.

By the time Ron could see, he was drenching wet, and nobody was in sight.

* * *

For the second part of the plan, I was actually going to do something to help Crookshanks. I was doing some work with McGonagall when I asked her about it.

"Professor, can you talk to cats in your tabby cat form?" I asked.

"Why yes."

"So...Crookshanks, Hermione's cat."

"Yes...Mr. Potter where are you going with this?" she asked with a frown.

"Well, could you tell Crookshanks to lay off of Ron's rat. He's been chasing the rodent and it's causing house issues. You might have heard of the slug incident." I explained. McGonagall let out a tired sigh at the mention of slugs. She had to take 50 points for harming a teacher and month of detention.

"I believe I could do that, yes." McGonagall replied, thinking about it for a moment.

"Thanks professor."

"Of course, now turn to page 78."

And that was that. It took a few days, but Crookshanks finally stopped trying to eat Scabbers. Crookshanks didn't look happy about it though and had tried to swipe at me multiple times. Hermione said that he was in a bad mood. It was strange though, Crookshanks was either passive or in rare cases, somewhat happy. It had been 2 weeks and he was still not over it. Hermione had bought Crookshanks toys, treats, anything to get his mood up. It did nothing.

* * *

Halloween.

"So what's going to happen this year? Troll, chamber, what next?" Ernie asked, frowning.

"I don't know. Maybe this year will be peaceful." I said. Susan sighed.

"You just jinxed yourself." she frowned. Cedric looked at me like he was about to plan my funeral.

"Oh come on!" I yelled to some outside force. All I got was thunder.

"It's a sign." gaped Cedric. Susan and Ernie broke out into laugher, but what if it was really a sign? We made our way to the Great Hall. Nothing happened. Sinistra seemed to glare dangerously at Ron from a distance, Hagrid was happily talking to Snape. Snape looked like he wanted to be anywhere else but the feast. Professor Burbage, the new Muggle Studies teacher, was reading a book, while Professor Flitwick had to sit on three books to reach the table. The biggest event though was Trelawney.

"OH DEAR!" she shrieked. We all looked to the head table. Flitwick fell off his books in surprise.

"I can't find my goblet!" she shrieked once more. From the Gryffindor table, I could see Hermione giving Trelawney a look of pure discontent.

"Sybil, it's right there in front of you. Merlin, how much whiskey did you drink?" Professor McGonagall asked, face filled with disgust. Trelawney sighed in relief.

"Thank you Minerva, I think about 7 goblet cups." she said and immediately fell face flat onto her plate. Her potatoes becoming mashed. Colin couldn't contain his laughter, and the hall as well. McGonagall seemed to grow a few more wrinkles.

After that incident, we continued to eat the delicious meal. Finally though, I bid Cedric goodnight and headed to the Slytherin dorms. I was about to get out some books when a Gemma Farley came in.

"You lot in the common rooms now! We are moving to the Great Hall! Sirius Black was spotted by the lion's portrait." she shouted and slammed the door. The dorm burst into whispers.

"Sirius Black." I gasped.

"Serves them Gryffindors right." Malfoy whispered to Crabbe and Goyle.

"OUT NOW!" Farley screeched from the hall. We all listened to her and scrambled out of the dorms.

* * *

When we got to the Great Hall, the other houses were there. I immediately found an open spot next to Cedric as the Hufflepuffs were next to the Slytherins. Cedric looked at me with worry in his eyes.

"Harry. Are you alright?" he asked.

"Ya. What happened to the portrait?" I whispered.

"Sirius Black tried to break in, the Fat Lady portrait wouldn't budge. Black shredded her portrait." Cedric whispered back. I gasped.

"You would think that he was going for me." I commented. It made some sense. He was the one who sold my parents off to Voldemort, why not finish the job? He wouldn't try to go to Hogwarts for any other reason...a clear reason. He would need a clear reason, and the fact that he is hiding is not helping me figure it out.

"Maybe he think's your a lion like your father." suggested Cedric. I nodded slightly. Possibility.

"Quiet! Lights out!" Percy Weasley ordered. "I am in charge. Lights out! No talking!" he continued. Cedric gave me a pitying smile.

"Night Ced."

"Night Harry."

* * *

The next morning, the school was shook at Sirius Black's attempted break-in. Professor Lupin in particular seemed a little jittery and unnerved.

"T-turn your books to p-page 34. We will start w-with vampires." he stuttered out. Honestly, two stuttering DADA professors. Lupin took a few calming breaths and continued, this time with no stuttering. We only had to read a few pages.

"You will need to write a one foot essay on the topic at hand. Class dismissed." he said at the end of the lesson. He had been looking paler than usual.

"Are you alright professor?" I asked, seeing what his reaction would be. He seemed to have a light in his eyes when he saw me, but it was only for a moment.

"I'm fine Mr. Potter. Run along now." Lupin replied, but he had a strange look of longing in his eyes.

Something wasn't right about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lupin! Come on and tell Harry!
> 
> Feedback is helpful.


	9. Coincidence?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does.

***Harry POV***

"Good afternoon Mr. Potter, Mr. Goldstein. I don't have much for you to do today, thank Merlin." Pomfrey said as the two of us walked in. For the last 3 weeks, Goldstein and I had been under Madam Pomfrey's watchful gaze. She had started teaching us symptoms and very basic spells, which she had us practice on dummies.

"Now Mr. Potter, what are some of the main symptoms of the common cold?" she asked.

"Runny nose, sneezing, coughing, headaches, high temperature, very low temperature." I recited.

"Mr. Goldstein, same question." Pomfrey drilled.

"Runny nose, sneezing, coughing, headaches, high temperature, very low temperature." he recited as well. She nodded briskly.

"Treatments?"

"Pepper-up potion. If very bad, bed rest." we both recited.

"Excellent you two. We have learned about the pepper-up potion, but today I will be demonstrating the brewing process it in my potion's room. You will not touch anything you are not supposed to!" she instructed, sternly emphasizing the last sentence. We both nodded quickly as we were led into the room. We entered the room, which was a decent sized room, with neat shelves and boxes. In the middle was a cauldron. She directed us to a nearby wall as to not get too close. Pomfrey also handed us our notebooks that we had been taking notes in.

"Write down the steps. Keep up. I will repeat them three times. That is more than enough if you are listening." she instructed. For the next hour, we were taught the directions and got to see some of the brewing process. She finished up the potion with the counter curse for bogies.

"Now, you will not help me brew till after Christmas. There is much more to teach yet." Pomfrey instructed, daring us to argue. We didn't. She nodded in satisfaction and we finished off the lesson reciting our notes.

* * *

I walked into DADA class. We had our once a week DADA class with the Gryffindors today. Great. Ron would be trying to aggravate me while Lavender and Parvati gossiped in the back. At least Hermione and Longbottom were quiet enough.

**SLAM  
**

The DADA door snapped open and closed. There swooping in was Snape. He didn't waste a moment and shut all the windows.

**BANG**

**BANG**

**BANG  
**

**BANG**

**BANG**

He then finished his dramatic performance with a sneer. He was in a pleasant mood no doubt. Maybe I should ask him to join me for some tea. That would just brighten his mood.

"Turn to page 394." Snape ordered. He then proceeded to swoop around the classroom, glaring at anyone who was dawdling. Lavender Brown had the courage to speak up. Typical lion.

"Is professor Lupin all right?" she asked. Snape frowned deeply.

"That is not your concern Ms. Brown. He is incapable at the moment." he said sharply with no room for arguments. Brown seemed to want to say more, but used her brain for once and didn't. Snape then got out the projector and tapped his wand, making quite the noise in the quiet classroom. Hermione then spoke up.

"Professor, we aren't supposed to learn about werewolves for another 4 wee-" "Ms. Granger, we are learning about it today." he interrupted. Hermione huffed and turned back in her seat.

"Now then, can anyone tell me the difference between an animagus and a werewolf? Anyone. No one?" he asked, without even turning around to see if anyone was raising their hand. Hermione spoke up out of turn. That would surely impress Snape.

"Please sir, an animagus willfully chooses to become an animal, while a werewolf has no choice. Furthermore, it can only respond to it's own kind." she explained. Malfoy made a mocking, werewolf noise in the back. A howl. I'm surprised his voice didn't crack.

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy. Why that is straight out of a book and correct, you talked out of turn. Do you take pride in that? Do you really want to show that you are an insufferable know-it-all that badly Ms. Granger?" he asked, trying not to laugh at his own pathetic, immature joke. Hermione stayed silent. Did this greasy man get pleasure out of making fun of children and their dead fathers?

"5 points from Gryffindor." he said, masking a smile and walked back to the projecting screen. He then did what he did best. Giving us homework on the weekend.

"On Monday morning, I expect no less and no more," he explained, eyeing Hermione, "of two rolls of parchment on werewolves and recognizing them. Emphasis on recognizing." he said. Everyone groaned at that. It was Quidditch weekend. I wasn't in to it much, but I still watched Cedric play. 

"And I don't want ANY complaints." Snape said sharply. Everyone went quiet.

"Now, werewolves..." he continued to drone on about them and their history. How to spot, recognize, and diagnose them. How they communicate...it went on and on.

"Often times before a full moon and after, they may seem tired, jittery, irritable, and other similar symptoms." Snape explained. I continued to write down notes.

* * *

That night, I was finishing my astronomy log. We were instructed to watch the moon's rotation and look throughout the month.

"Full moon." I whispered as I wrote it down in the log. Hmm...full moon. Coincidence from DADA I guess. I then got out my parchment and started writing down the information.

"Werewolves can be recognized by many symptoms. These vary from tiredness to being easily stressed..." I mumbled. I chuckled as I remembered Lupin. I then stopped and thought about everything. I could feel gears in my head turning.

Lupin.

Full moon.

Tiredness.

Absence.

Coincidence? This all seemed too strange to be a coincidence...maybe Hermione might know.

* * *

The Quidditch game had just started. Malfoy had decided that he didn't want to play today and made sure to let everyone know that his arm was broken from a really bad fall down a flight of stairs. Smart of him not mentioning Buckbeak. Lucius Malfoy himself gave Dumbledore an excused note. This all led to the Hufflepuffs playing the game against Gryffindor as the Slytherins couldn't play without their seeker.

Lee Jordan was announcing the game once again.

"WELCOME EVERYONE TO THE GAME: GRYFFINDORS VS HUFFLEPUFF!" he shouted. The crowd cheered. Jordan then called out the names one by one. Cedric flew out, blowing a kiss at me. I blushed heavily as Justin laughed behind me. The game soon started.

"LOOK AT THAT! LILLIAN GILLY HAS JUST SCORED THE QUAFFLE INTO THE GOAL...ALONG WITH MY HEART AND I WOULD BE DELIGHTED TO GO TO HOGSMEADE WI-" "Jordan! What have I told you!" McGonagall yelled, interrupting him. Jordan quickly apologized and continued his announcing.

"TOO BAD THE SLYTHERINS AREN'T PLAYING AS I CAN'T MAKE A JOKE ABOUT ANGELINA JOHNSON SLITHERING INTO M-" "Jordan don't finish that sentence!" McGonagall ordered.

"I WAS SAYING HEART PROFESSOR! i SWEAR ON IT!" Jordan said innocently. I rolled my eyes, but was laughing anyways. McGonagall huffed and sat down next to a chuckling Dumbledore. The rest of the game continued with the colorful announcing and the Hufflepuff's lead...barely. They were just hanging on, but the lions were tough to beat. Cedric was flying high, searching everywhere for the snitch. He then dived down. The lion's seeker saw this and dived down too, but Cedric was too fast. Cedric was about to catch it when screams echoed the pitch.

There flying, cloaks billowing were the...

Dementors.

Everyone went into panic, ignoring the game. I saw some of the students start crying and yelling out. Everyone was pushing and shoving to try and run away. The dementors used this fear to their advantage. Cedric himself was near one. It swooped by Cedric. it seemed somewhat familiar, but they all looked the same to be honest. It then stopped and started heading towards Cedric, who was still flying. The stinging in my head seemed more intense this time, making me shake my head to try and get rid of it. It became a medium headache, but I didn't mind it. I almost died in first year, I was stronger than that. I then gasped as the dementor went right at him.

"Cedric!" I yelled. He turned around to see the dementor. I saw his face grew pale. He screamed and fell off his broom. 

"CEDRIC!" I shouted out. I felt my heart stop. He could get hurt. He could get his ribs broken. A concussion. I tried to get through the crowd, but to no avail. They pushed, shoved, anything to get away. I looked once again to Cedric's falling body. My breathing intensified and my headache got worse. It hurt badly now, or maybe it was the fact that my boyfriend was falling and there was nothing I could do. There was too many people to try and cast a spell on him. I shut my eyes, hoping I wouldn't hear a splat or a crack.

He didn't hit the ground as hard as I thought though. Professor Flitwick managed to place a levitation charm on him just in the nick of time. I let out a sigh of relief. A silver Phoenix flew by and it drove a dementor away. A cat flew by as well and soon animals and just plain blue hazes filled the pitch. The dementors recoiled violently and left the Quidditch pitch. I didn't really care what was happening. I ran down to the grass where Cedric was. I was followed by Sprout and McGonagall.

"Cedric." I said breathlessly as I wrapped my arms around him. He had some bruises on him, but he was okay. Cedric was pale, but seemed relieved to see me.

"Your okay." I said, once again breathless. Cedric nodded.

He was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is helpful!


	10. To Protect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does.

***Harry POV***

Footsteps were heard furiously walking down the hall.

**Click**

**Clack**

**Click**

**Clack**

Everyone stepped out of their way as they approached the infirmary, accompanied by McGonagall. I could sense their presence. Dumbledore could sense it too and grew slightly pale. The door blew open.

The Diggory's had arrived. They ran to Cedric.

"What happened Dumbledore?" Mrs. Diggory asked, a large frown on her face.

"The dementors were attracted by the amount of people and the happy emotions." Dumbledore responded quickly. I sat next to Cedric as Madam Pomfrey patched his bruises up. 

"Our son could have gotten hurt!" Mr. Diggory said furiously.

"Mum, Dad, I'm fine." Cedric interjected quickly, lifting up his arms to show just a few bruises, which Madam Pomfrey immediately made Cedric put down. That diffused the situation somewhat. 

"Now, we have gotten the dementors back into their place and they will not cause any further problems." Dumbledore explained calmly. The two Diggory's huffed and pulled some chairs over to Cedric's bed.

"I promise, just bruises." Cedric said, smiling softly at his parents. They sighed in relief. "Oh, Harry, I'm sorry you had to see that." Mr. Diggory said, realizing I was there.

"It's fine. It just shows how much you love Cedric." I replied. They smiled. "I just wish I could have done something to help you Ced." I admitted softly. Cedric brought a wand onto my arm.

"Harry, as much as you are smart, ambitious, dare I say sneaky, you are only a 3rd year. There wasn't much you could do in the chaos." he said softly. I nodded, but I still had my doubts. What if a dementor attacked again? I was lucky that Lupin was on the train, I wouldn't have been able to do anything. Cedric and Colin could have...no I'm not going to think about that. Maybe I could learn that patronus spell...

* * *

Professor Lupin arrived at class on Monday. He looked tired...my suspicions were getting more and more confirmed. He continued to talk on about some defensive spells. Luckily, he was too tired, and didn't give out homework. I was going to run after Hermione to ask her about Lupin, but Smith came around the corner to stop me.

"Well, well, well. I know your true colors now." Smith said with a smug look. I rolled my eyes.

"Obviously, my house colors are green and silver, so if you don't mind." I faked smiled and tried to get around him. He stopped me.

"You know what I mean," Smith said like he had the greatest thought of the century, "I know that you meant for Cedric to fall." I looked at him.

"Did you not see me run to his side...actually, I don't have time for this. I wasted 1 minute of my life talking to you." I replied and once again, tried to get around him. He huffed and pulled out his wand.

"Mr. Smith, lay off of Mr. Potter." said a tried voice. There in the doorway was Professor Lupin. Smith went red in the face and stomped off. I turned to the man.

"Thank you professor." I said with gratitude. Professor Lupin smiled. "Of course Mr. Potter, anything for the better of my students." Hmmm...anything. He is the DADA teacher, maybe he could teach me the patronus spell. But he might also be a werewolf, but wouldn't Dumbledore know? He could use subtle legilimency on him without him knowing. He can't transform till the full as well. It wouldn't hurt to ask.

"Professor Lupin, I don't want to be a bother, but I have a request." I started slowly. Lupin nodded for me to continue. "Could you teach me the patronus spell?" I asked. I expected a 'no', but Lupin seemed to think over it for a few minutes. Eventually, the silence was broken.

"Well, I would need a good reason to tutor you for such an advanced spell." I thought about that. I decided telling him the truth wouldn't hurt.

"To be honest with you, I want to learn it to protect my friends." I explained, short and sweet. Lupin thought for a few more moments.

"Quite noble of you. I do believe that considering that the dementors seem to have it out for Mr. Diggory, no offense, it would be good for you to learn it." Lupin decided.

"Thank you very much professor." I thanked him. No more of standing on the sidelines! Lupin nodded sleepily at me and bid me a good afternoon.

* * *

November continued forward. The weather grew colder. Crookshanks disliked the chilly wind while Snowflake actually seemed to adore it. This was strange due to last year's discovery of Snowflake. Anyhow, Snowflake was just a strange cat in general. She slept in the most absurd positions. She would sometimes sit down like a person and had her paws on her stomach. Snowflake would then look at Cedric grumpily, but she was really just a happy teddy bear like me on the inside. Currently though, she was sitting on Colin's lap happily.

"Harry, how is your ani-ma-gus training?" Colin asked, testing out the word. I swear he was just posing as a 12 year old.

"It's going well. Currently, Professor McGonagall is training me on transforming without a wand." I responded. Snowflake jumped out of Colin's lap and went to who knows where. Colin looked disappointed, but was otherwise unbothered.

"I've almost got it. Professor says it will take another week or so and then I can finally transform more freely." I added in. Colin happily listened. Even though we were best friends, he never really got over his hero idolization, though I was proud to be his 'idol'.

"You are so cool Harry! One day I want to be animagus too. It sounds so cool!" he said joyfully.

"Well what's your transfiguration grade?" I asked. Colin blushed.

"How about we have some study time?" I suggested. Colin blushed harder and ran off to get his books.

I laughed fondly.

* * *

"Now, try one more time to envision a bat as best as you can." McGonagall instructed. It was currently the first week of December, and I was really hoping to get the transformation set. I pictured the bat as best as I could from the drawings in the books I read. There wide ears and their beady eyes. Their brownish fur and their wings. I kept picturing it over and over.

"Now say the chant in your head." McGonagall instructed further. I did as she said. I repeated it two times and i could slowly feel myself transforming. 30 seconds later, I had transformed. I soared around the room, using my echolocation to avoid bookshelves.

"Good job Mr. Potter! Successful indeed! Overtime, you will transform quicker, but you get the basics of it." McGonagall congratulated. I then flew down to the floor and pictured my human self. Eyes, glasses, my eye patch over my left eye. Slowly, but quicker than before, I transformed back.

"What now?"

"Eager aren't you. Well the next logical step is to study things about bats. Try to figure out the exact breed you are and go from there." she instructed. Made sense.

"Now run along. Snowflake told me that you haven't petted her in the last 24 hours." McGonagall joked. It wasn't though. A grumpy Snowflake was a very mean Snowflake. I quickly bid McGonagall goodbye and headed off.

When I got to the dorms, Snowflake was waiting on my bed, hissing at Malfoy. Honestly, I didn't want her to stop, but this could only lead to uncontrolled chaos.

"Snowflake!" I said in soft voice. Snowflake stopped hissing and looked at me. She walked up slowly. Oh no. She was going to pounce. She did, and I avoided her just in time. I grabbed Snowflake gently and petted her, stroking her white fur. Eventually, she stopped looking at me with predator eyes. I sighed in relief.

"Control your cat Potter!" Malfoy huffed angrily.

"Snowflake. Do I hear something?" I asked the cat. Snowflake seemed to shake her head 'no'. Malfoy sent us a glare and pulled his curtains shut.

I swear I loved this cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is helpful!


	11. Ours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title is an Easter egg (hint: it's a song)
> 
> Also, I'm sorry if anyone wanted anything more. I felt like deepening Harry's and Cedric's relationship. More will come (Lupin stuff) tomorrow!
> 
> Might I add, I'm very tired (I just finished writing) so my brain would not have been able to process out a very plot heavy chapter. :)
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does.

***Harry POV***

I entered the library and headed towards the animal and creatures section. I sifted through the seemingly infinite amount of books. I managed to find 2 books on bats. I picked them up, almost dropping them (Madam Pince gave me a squinted glare), and sat down at a back table. I went over the first book pretty quickly. McGonagall had described me bat form to me.

**Cone-shaped** **muzzle**

**Small** **Tail**

**Small ears**

**The largest I could have been was 2 or 3 ounces from my size**

**Dark brown** **fur**

**Wings**

The first book didn't give too much information on the different types, so I put that one away. I went through the next one. Lucky for me, there was more information on the different breeds of bats.

_Fruit bats....no_

_Spectral bats...no_

_Vampire bats...yes?_

It certainly fit the description. About 2 ounces and it had a cone-shaped muzzle. Small ears and tail to boot! I decided to see if McGonagall agreed. I quickly checked out the second book and speed walked to her office.

...

"Well, from this illustration, it certainly looks like your animagus form, though I am not an expert on creatures." she confirmed. She continued to read the passages in the book. "Why don't we try out some of the abilities that book says vampire bats can do." McGonagall suggested. A good idea. I took in deep breathes and thought both my form and chant. A little bit later, I was in my bat form, flying around.

"Now Mr. Potter, it states here that you can detect body heat." she suggested I try. I pictured in my head and thought about McGonagall, the only other person there. I tried to sense any heat coming from her. It took a few moments, but on my nose I could sense a presence. The heat pointed to McGonagall.

"Now, let's try another one...you can climb on walls." she instructed. I flew over to a wall and put my feet onto it, trying to grab on. I managed to do it. Once I realized that I succeeded, I started climbing the wall. It worked somewhat, but eventually I fell off. Practice made perfect after all. I decided that was enough testing and changed back into my human form. It took a minute, but I did it nonetheless.

"Why, I do think that you've got the right bat." McGonagall smiled softly.

* * *

***Cedric POV***

"Why do you hang out with that Potter? He's no good." Smith asked, crossing his arms. I sighed long and hard. I was sitting on the couch reviewing my Herbology book. Back to Smith. I was patient, but Smith had been getting on my nerves for the last two years. 

"Smith, he is -" "Your enemy. Our enemy." Smith interrupted, acting like he did something. I glared.

"He is my lover." I finished. Smith rolled his eyes.

  
"Please, he's a snake. He's just pulling you on a string." Smith tried to convince. I shook my head.

"Smith, have you ever looked at the facts. He saved Hogwarts last year!" I said, throwing my hands up. Smith shook his head.

"No one knows what he really d-" "Yes they do! Professor Sinistra was there! I was there!" I interrupted, not wanting to hear anymore of his blabber. Lucky for me, Susan came to the rescue.

"Hey Smith, why don't we visit the kitchens. The house elves are baking a cake." Susan suggested, tugging on Smith's arm. Smith immediately liked the sound of that and headed out to the kitchen. I gave Susan a thankful nod, which she returned with a wink and left. Soon though, Jenny Jenning came over.

"I couldn't help but overhear, that snake really is no good. I heard a rumor that he tried to kill you by bringing the dementors to the pitch." she whispered. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm pretty sure Smith started that rumor." I said with a growl. I did not want to deal with people at all right now. I stomped out of the dorm. Behind me, I heard Mavis berate Jenny for insensitivity. I really was thankful for my friends. I had no idea where I wanted to go though. I just walked around the dungeons until I ran into something small.

"Oof, sorry." "CEDRIC!" Colin yelled and tackled me into a hug. I was surprised, but when I realized it was Colin, I laughed heartily.

"Colin, I swear you act like Terry with ten mugs of coffee without even having coffee." Harry said, running down the hall, out of breath. I smiled at him. Just the person I wanted to see. The thing was that Harry and I were similar in a way. Loyalty. We would do anything to for each other and I knew our love was unconditional. Some people probably think that I'm average in personality, but I like to think I'm just a good person. Maybe that's why Harry was attracted to me. He hasn't met a 'good person' until me. I was put out of my thoughts by Harry smile.

"Hey Ced." he waved. "Hey Harry. Colin." I smiled down at the beaming sunshine. I was blinded by a flash, but at this point I was used to it.

**Smack**

"Argh!" Harry yelled. I looked up. In Harry's face was frosting and cake. I dreaded about what I would see behind me.

Smith.

"Why?" I asked.

"He's going to use some spell on you or something!" he accused. I knew that us badgers didn't have the reputation for being the brightest, but this was ridiculous. Colin then took a picture of Smith. Repeatedly. In a semi-dark dungeon.

"HEY!" Smith yelled and kept going backwards until he ran off, not wanting to go blind.

"Thanks Colin." Harry mumbled. I went up to him and scooped up some frosting and tasted it.

"Hmm, strawberry." I said and winked. Harry blushed and spluttered in embarrassment.

"Oh dear! My face!" he quickly used a cleaning charm. I frowned. "You could have at least tried some of the cake." I joked. Harry glared playfully.

* * *

That night, I couldn't sleep. I got up and put on my coat. Maybe some fresh air would do me some good. It had snowed earlier in the afternoon, but it had stopped by now thankfully. I approached the tree where Harry and I had our picnic. Harry was there.

"Harry?"

"Oh hey Ced. I couldn't sleep." he said. He was wrapped up in a thick cloak and the winter clothes my mum had bought him. We both decided to walk together.

"What was Smith going on about earlier?" Harry asked quietly. I sighed.

"He thinks that you're manipulating me and spelling me with like a love spell or something." I said, not completely understanding his thoughts. Harry huffed.

"Why does everyone seem to have a problem with me!" he threw off his hat and threw it to the ground.

"Be careful, your lion is showing." I commented. He glared and picked back up his hat. "I'm sorry."

"For what? Having emotions? Anyhow, Smith barely keeps up with his grades, he doesn't know anything." I said gently, trying to calm down my little snake. Harry looked away. I wrapped my arms around him. What should I say? Harry looked stunning in the moonlight. His cheeks were slightly pink from the cold. His green eye was shimmering.

"Don't you worry your pretty little mind, teddy bear." I said. Harry raised an eyebrow. I laughed.

"Like I said before, Smith is not the brightest thing and he's just jealous. I think I heard dad say this muggle phrase once, 'People throw rocks at things that shine.'" I continued.

"I think I heard that before." Harry commented. He then looked away again. "But why would he be jealous of me? I have one eye, no parents, n-" "You have a beautiful green eye, you have my mum, dad, and Mrs. Weasley." I interrupted. Harry rolled his eyes once more.

"You're usually not one to doubt yourself." I said, making a frown.

"It's probably the cold. Slytherins usually think and doubt before doing something," he started and breathed in,"It's just after 2 years of saving people's lives, I sometimes wonder, why? They don't appreciate it. They hate me half the time!" Harry finished. I pulled him to face me.

"Life is hard. Love is hard. People are tougher. The water of Hogwarts are like waves." I simply responded. I didn't want to go into monologue mode. Harry gave me a sad smile.

"You should be a poet Ced." he laughed. I smiled. That was my happy snake.

"Remember, don't care about what others think about our love, friendship, personality. At the end of the day, our love is well...ours. No one else's." I said quietly. Harry gave me warm, half-hug.

"Let's go in Ced, before we catch a cold. Madam Pomfrey would have my neck." Harry suggested. I nodded in confirmation and we walked to the dungeons in silence.

"Goodnight Harry."

"Goodnight Ced."

I walked up to my bed and laid down. I loved Harry Potter.

And our love was ours, and ours alone.

My last thought was...

Screw you Smith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is helpful!


	12. Sick and Sherry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there wasn't a chapter yesterday. I wrote it, but my computer froze and I lost all my progress. It was too late to write another one, so I just skipped yesterday.
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does.

***Harry POV***

I woke up feeling awful. I was groggy and I had a pounding headache. I put my palm up to my forehead. Great, a high temperature. I groaned and got out of bed, pulling open the curtains.

"You look a filthy mess Potter." Malfoy commented from his bed. I glared viciously at him. He whimpered and ran out of the dorm. Nott laughed, then looked me up and down.

"He's kind of right though, do you have a cold?" he asked. I threw a pillow at him. "Yes." Nott got the message, but threw the pillow back. I walked slowly into the bathroom and splashed some water onto my face. I tried to tame my hair, it didn't work per usual. I then took a long, steamy shower. When I got out, I still looked awful. My cheeks were flushed and I had bags under me eyes. I coughed a couple of times. I walked out of the dorms and instead of heading to the Great Hall, I went to the infirmary. When I walked in, Madam Pomfrey could sense why I was there and sat me down at my usual spot. Ah yes, the spot. The spot where I recovered from almost dying...three times. Madam Pomfrey bustled back in and swished her wand.

"Fever temperature alright. Give me a second to find some pepper-up potion." she said and went over to her potions cabinet. I then heard the door open. I looked over to where the noise came from.

It was Cedric. He looked awful. His usually nice hair was a messy and he had bags under his eyes. His nose was red and cheeks were flushed.

"You're sick too?" I asked. Cedric sniffed and nodded. He walked over and sat down, laying his head on my shoulder.

"I feel awful." he groaned. Madam Pomfrey came back in, shook her head, and walked out. I laughed softly, but Cedric was already fast asleep on my shoulder. How the table turns. Madam Pomfrey came back in and handed me a bottle of pepper-up potion. She then woke Cedric gently, not, and gave him the potion as well. I drained it and jumped slightly at the steam pouring out of my ear.

"WOW!" I gasped. Cedric laughed, as he took the potion himself, smoke filling the air.

"Now, you still are still sick and contagious. You'll be staying here for the rest of the day." Madam Pomfrey ordered. We didn't dare argue. Cedric pulled me down onto the bed and hugged me like a teddy bear, as per usual.

"Ced!" I groaned, but I felt my eyelids felt heavy. Cedric himself was already asleep. I giggled and soon followed him.

* * *

When we woke up, Madam Pomfrey pulled open the curtains and shoved food at us.

"Eat! Drink! You need strength." she ordered and shut the curtains just as quickly. I couldn't eat much, but I drank all my water and a piece of toast and drained a half bowl of soup. Cedric ate all his food. Madam Pomfrey came in and took our plates away, giving us more potions for our symptoms. We then heard footsteps running in.

"Harry! Cedric!" the squeaky voice yelled.

"Mr. Creevey! No need for all this noise!" Madam Pomfrey yelled at Colin as he took a chair next to us. Behind him coming slowly was Ginny.

"NO! Out!" she ordered, grabbing what I assumed were our homework. Ginny squeaked and murmured a small, "I told you so." and the two left. Colin had the saddest look on his face. I could feel my heart break. Madam Pomfrey put the papers on the bedside table. I didn't feel like doing homework though. I rolled over and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning and a couple more potions later, Madam Pomfrey let us go, but told us to come back if we felt ill. I went to all my classes one by one, not feeling ill. I still felt groggy, but I blamed that on sleeping so much yesterday. At the end of DADA, Lupin held me back.

"Oooo, Potter's in trouble." Malfoy smirked.

"Oooo, Malfoy's not minding his business." I responded. Malfoy huffed, but Zabini dragged him away before he could embarrass himself. Lupin then spoke up.

"Now, how about we try the patronus charm today?" he suggested. "Sounds great professor." I replied. Lupin smiled and led me into the demonstration part of the classroom.

"Now, the patronus charm is a very hard charm to master. While the incantation and wand motion are simple enough, the intent is the main issue that really gets people. For, you have to think of your happiest memory." Lupin explained. He paused for questions.

"Happiest memory?"

"Well, a happy memory, but I say happiest because the stronger the emotion, the better the charm will work." he responded after thinking about it for a few seconds. He then took out his wand and made a small swirl.

"That is the wand movement. Can you repeat after me." he instructed. I did as he said, creating a small swirl. We continued this 3 times.

"Now, repeat after me, expecto patronum." Lupin instructed. I did as he said once again, 3 three times.

"Now, you will not get the spell on the first try, but we can try anyways." he said, and motioned for me to cast the spell. He stood aside as I got my wand ready. I paused though. What memory would I use? Possibly the time Mr. Diggory and Cedric broke me out of the Diggorys? Perhaps my birthday party? I then got it. The first time I fell asleep on Cedric under the tree. I closed my eyes and thought about the memory. I thought about the weather. Blue skies with just a light breeze, and the tree leaves shading us from the early summer sun. Cedric's calming presence as I fell asleep. I didn't feel hungry, but full from the picnic.

I kept thinking about it and swirled my wand.

" _Expecto Patronum!"_ I said loudly. Nothing. Not even a twitch. I sighed in disappointment. Lupin gave me a small nod.

"Like I said, you won't get it on the first try. How about we try it again?" he suggested. I nodded and thought about the birthday party. Snowflake chasing the chocolate frog. Colin drinking apple juice with Justin, Ernie, Susan, and Hermione's laughter in the background. The delicious, homemade cake. The happiness I could feel radiate from everyone.

" _Expecto Patronum!"_ I said once again. I thought I saw a small, barely visible spark, but it was gone in less than a second. Lupin didn't seem to notice it, so I must have imagined it.

"Don't sweat it Mr. Potter. I do believe that Snape is giving out a lot of homework today, so go work on that. Have a good evening." Lupin said, giving me a small smile. I could see sadness in it. Was I a disappointment to him or was it something else?

"You too professor. Thank you." and I walked out.

* * *

The snow had stopped falling, but it still littered the ground. I was going to meet Terry by the lake to see how he was doing with his coffee problem.

"Hey Harry!" he greeted.

"Hello Terry. How are you." I greeted back.

"Oh, I am doing much better. I haven't had coffee in 3 days and I feel great." he said, warm air coming from his mouth as he spoke.

"Why great job Terry!" I congratulated. Terry smiled brightly and hugged me. I was expecting it though.

**"Deck the Halls with Boughs of Holly! Fa la la la la, la la la la!"**

The two of us turned around to see Colin, Luna, and Ginny singing. Luna's dreamy and soft voice filled the air, while Colin's slightly off-pitched voice was pretty loud. Ginny of course, was softer than the rest, but she seemed to be having fun.

"My mum knows this song!" Terry said joyfully. The three of them passed by.

"You know, my family likes to sing carols around the neighborhood. I had to memorize all the songs." Colin said proudly. "I've never sang carols like that before. Door to door." Ginny commented.

"Carols? We could it here if we wanted to!" I suggested. Luna got a bright look on her face.

"That's a grand idea Harry! You know, I wrote some songs! We can sing them." she smiled. Terry nodded in agreement.

It was set then.

* * *

Knock

Knock

The look on Snape's face as he opened his office door was priceless.

" **Jingle Bells! J-"**

**SLAM**

* * *

Knock

Knock

Snape glared angrily.

**"Ru-"**

**"STOP!"**

**SLAM**

* * *

"Oh my, that is a wonderful idea." Sprout commented. We had just told her and McGonagall about the caroling.

"I remember the muggles used to come door to door and sing. Very nice, it was." McGonagall reminisced.

"You could join us." Terry suggested.

Oh, this was going to be great.

* * *

Knock

Knock

Snape looked like he wanted to slam the door, but couldn't due to the two professors being there.

**"Deck the h-"**

"No thank you." he snarled and quickly closed the door. Gently of course.

McGonagall seemed to hiss.

* * *

"Oh Potter! I may not like you, but you don't deserve this!" Lavender Brown screamed from across the hall. I turned around. Hermione looked like she wanted to keep walking, but stopped anyways.

"What do you mean Brown?" I asked.

"Why, Professor Trelawney said that your years are limited. You must watch out for the grim!" she warned. I could feel Hermione's eye roll.

"Oh come on! How can you believe her! That class is pure rubbish!" Hermione huffed. Brown gasped.

"Oh! You should have heard what she said about you! The know-it-all will get the thing that's coming to her!" she said, shouting the last part. Everyone in the hall looked at her with concern.

"Did Trelawney give you some alcohol or something?" I asked. Hermione shook her head.

"I think she's naturally like that." "HEY!" Brown sniffed and stomped off. "Don't say sorry when I'm right!"

Even if she was right, I wasn't going to say sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated!


	13. A Snowy Invitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does.

***Harry POV***

As per usual, I was invited to spend the holiday's with the Diggory's. I accepted, even though I got an invitation to head to the Weasley's. As much as I loved Mrs. Weasley's cooking, I had to politely decline, mostly due to Ron and the twins, but I wasn't going to tell her that. Anyhow, I was currently frustrated. I still couldn't do the patronus charm yet! I think that I've used almost all my happy memories, but it still didn't even glow a bit. Lupin however, was a very encouraging source.

"No worries Mr. Potter! Let's try one more time and call it a night." Lupin instructed. I huffed in frustration.

"Mr. Potter, take a deep breath. You aren't going to be able to channel positive emotions when you're frustrated." Lupin said. I sighed and nodded in understanding. We both took 3 deep breaths. "Now, where were we?" Lupin asked with a kind smile. I smiled back and I took another breath and thought about a happy moment. I then got a great idea! How come I didn't think of this before! I could use my occulmency to shield out any other bad memories or emotions from my head! I closed my eyes and suppressed my frustration and stress. I semi-cleared my mind so I could still access the happy memory.

" _Expecto Patronum._ " I said. I thought about something I tried to get rid of before. The memories from the beginning of first year. The trail. I thought about my excitement as I opened the Great Hall doors. The moment Cedric ran up and hugged me and all I could feel was happiness.

From my wand tip, a bluish silver glow radiated from my wand, but it disappeared in seconds. But it happened! Something actually happened! Lupin gave me a wide smile.

"Congratulations Mr. Potter!" he said, clapping. I was so happy! I seemed to bounce on my feet.

* * *

Cedric and I were walking to Hagrid's hut. He had invited us for some tea, and who were we to decline? The snow crumpled under our feet as a light dusting began to fall. We sat around the table, Hagrid offering us some cakes. I gulped and respectfully declined, as did Cedric. I would rather keep all my teeth, thank you very much.

" 'Arry, you need to talk to Proffs'r Trel'ny. She can't stop talking abou' y'er death." Hagrid complained, sipping his tea. Cedric looked at the tea with daggers. I had a sneaking suspicious Lavender Brown at least had a bit to do with this.

"I'll try to Hagrid, but you know how she is." I said sadly.

"Yep. I sure know." Hagrid replied.

We soon had to leave as the wind started to pick up. We were almost to the castle, when Cedric tripped on something.

"Ah!" he shouted out in shock. I quickly grabbed his arm, which helped him not fall on his face. A black blur flew by, but the wind and snow was too dense to see what exactly it was. 

"Oh, thanks Harry. What was that though?" Cedric asked, brushing off a bit of snow from his other arm.

"I don't know." I said. The wind suddenly knocked us both over.

"Come on!" Cedric yelled as he pulled us up. We quickly ran in, wet from the snow. McGonagall was at the entry way.

"Thank goodness. This blizzard seemed to come out of no where. Is there anyone else out there?" she asked.

"Not that I know of." I replied. McGonagall nodded and guided us in. My mind was still on something though. What was that black thing? It seemed too small to be a person, but maybe a creature from the forest? Oh no, I'm getting myself into another mystery.

* * *

I walked up the Divination tower. It was time to see Trelawney. I knocked.

"Oh come in!" she answered. I opened the door. I rolled my eyes as I saw Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil there, having tea. Maybe Trelawney spiked it by accident. That would explain a lot.

"OH! The grim! The grim is near Mr. Potter! You are in grave danger!" she shrieked as she saw me. I was getting major Dobby vibes. Dobby? I forgot about him! Goodness, I need to visit him someday...wait off topic.

"That's what I want to talk about. Stop telling everyone I'm going to die! Anyways, what's a grim?" I asked. The two drama girls gasped.

"You don't know what a grim is?" Patil gasped. I rolled my eyes. "Obviously."

"Well, it's a black dog. It's an omen of death." Brown explained. I sighed long and hard.

"Just, believe what you want, but keep me out of this narrative you're writing professor." I requested.

"But Mr. Potter, my crystal ball says that you wil-" "Goodbye professor, lions." I said and departed.

Why did I have a feeling that this wasn't over?

* * *

"It is very nice to see you my sons." Mrs. Diggory said as she wrapped me and Cedric in a large hug.

"You as well, Mrs. Diggory, Mr. Diggory." I replied, shaking Mr. Diggory's hand. As routine at this point, we all arrived at the cottage and ate some delicious dinner. 

The next afternoon, Cedric and I were having a snack in the kitchen when Mrs. Diggory came in, smiling.

"Hey mum. You look happy." Cedric commented. "Indeed." she responded, "You would never guess who I met at the alley today."

"Who?" I asked. "Andromeda and Ted Tonks. We used to be neighbors with them before we moved near the Weasley's. Then of course back in 1990, we moved here, but that's besides the point. We shopped and Andromeda invited us for dinner tomorrow. Isn't that wonderful boys?" she finished. Tonks. I remembered that they were on the blood test at Gringotts. They were distant relatives from what I remembered. It would be nice to meet them.

"Make sure you write it down so you don't forget." Cedric joked. Mrs. Diggory was known to be forgetful after all. She laughed and ran off to write down the date.

"Wait, what is the date for the dinner?" she yelled from the other room.

"Tomorrow!" we both yelled.

"Thanks boys!"

* * *

The next night, we apparated in front of nice looking house. It was a light blue color, with a white roof. It had a charming, happy look to it. We climbed up the steps to the porch.

We knocked.

Opening the door, was a skinny woman with dark brown hair. Behind her was a girl with brown hair and a man with dirty blond hair.

"Welcome." she greeted and beckoned us in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not that long of a chapter, but I neglected to use something called time management.
> 
> Feedback is helpful!


	14. Memories of Happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does.

***Harry POV***

We walked through the entry way into a nice foyer. The walls matched the exterior of the house, and there were picture frames of sunny days and picnics. On a table sat a vase with bright yellow flowers. The man shook Mr. Diggory's hand.

"It's good to see you Amos." he smiled. "You as well Ted!" Mr. Diggory responded. That man must be Andromeda Tonks' husband! Mrs. Tonks, Andromeda, looks over.

"You must be Harry Potter." she smiled.

"Yes. It's very nice to meet you Mrs. Tonks." I responded. She smiled softly, "He's got manners." Mrs. Diggory smiled proudly. The brown haired girl then jumped on Cedric.

"Oh my goodness!" he yelped. "Nymphadora!" Mrs. Tonks scolded. This must be my distant cousin.

"Oh come on mom! I'm giving the little badger some affection. Just like when he was a first year." she cackled.

Cedric glared, "You scaring me with a silly faces in dark corridors is not affection." Nymphadora only ruffled his hair. "Lighten up!" she said. Mrs. Tonks grabbed her arm and dragged her to the kitchen, the other adults following her.

"You know her?" I asked Cedric. Cedric frowned, something rare.

"Yeah. She graduated a little before you came. She used to prank us. The older years loved it, but I was scared of her animal faces." he shuddered. I patted his back soothingly. On the way to the kitchen, we passed by a maroon living room and a cream colored office. When we walked in, we were assaulted by smells. Our faces lit up. Mr. Tonks laughed.

"That right there is my wife's famous baked ham." he smiled and gave his wife a kiss on the cheek. Nymphadora looked like she wanted to gag. Seeing this, Mr. Tonks stook out his tongue at her. She did the same. Mrs. Tonks rolled her eyes, seemingly fond.

"How about you four head the the dining room with Ted while Dora helps me out." she instructed. We all moved to a separate room with a large wooden table. A fireplace was roaring, keeping the room just warm enough in the frigid winter.

"Ah, I don't think I've introduced myself you to you. I'm Edward Tonks. Ted for short, but Mr. Tonks works fine as well." he said, reaching across the table to shake my hand, which I did. After some small talk, the two Tonks who had been in the kitchen, came in levitating food. All was going well until Mrs. Tonks stopped dead in her track.

"Dora. Stay right there, do not move." she ordered. Said girl looked confused.

"Wh-" she was about to ask, but then tripped on seemingly nothing and made the food platters go flying.

"That's why!" Mr. Tonks yelled out and quickly pulled out his wand, getting the bowl of potatoes safely onto the table. Nymphadora blushed with embaressment.

"I am so sorry." she apologized.

"It's fine Nymphadora." I said, trying to calm her down. Oh boy. That was a wrong move. Cedric seemed to cower behind me. Tonks looked at me with a death glare. I gulped and put my hand onto my wand. Lucky for me, Mrs. Diggory put a firm grip on her daughter's arm.

"She doesn't like the name that her father and I have so lovingly gave her. Call her Tonks." Mrs. Tonks said, rolling her eyes at her daughter's near outburst. Tonks had a smile on her face as she sat down.

"I hope you enjoy this Christmas Eve dinner!" Mrs. Tonks said, regaining her smile. "Dig in!"

We picked up our forks and got our food. Ham, potato, carrots, and some meat pies filled our plates. I ate a good amount, not a greedy amount, but enough to satisfy my fickle stomach. During this, I talked with Mrs. Tonks.

"You know, according to Gringotts, you're one of my distant aunts." I told her.

"Hmmm, interesting...nephew." she smirked. I laughed. Mrs. Tonks seemed to be a very nice person, and the same went for Mr. Tonks, who had a very bubbly personality. I don't think I heard him stop talking once, other than chewing his food of course. Tonks seemed to be a nice sort as well, similar to the twins in a way, though from what I saw earlier, she must be as clumsy as Mrs. Diggory is forgetful.

"You are part of the Black family, aren't you?" I asked. I wanted to know a bit about my family, somewhat distant or not.

"Yes. Oh, I grew up with Narcissa and Bellatrix. Those two were arrogant...actually one was just crazy, but they are my sisters." she said, somewhat sadly. I decided to change the subject, to not upset her. She seemed grateful for this and Cedric joined in on a conversation about unicorns.

* * *

Everyone was in the kitchen, talking and drinking some hot cocoa. Mr. Tonks was telling stories about the muggle world, everyone listening intently. Halfway through one of these stories, I saw Mrs. Tonks quietly walked out, no one noticing but me. After ten minutes of her being gone, I excused myself to go look for her. I didn't have to look far. She was sitting on a chair, looking out a window.

"Mrs. Tonks?" I called softly. She turned around.

"Oh, is everything alright dear?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Just wanting to make sure you were alright." I said, turning to leave, but stopped at Mrs. Tonks' voice.

"It's my fault, I should have told you where I was...reminiscing." she quietly said, barely audible. I turned and walked towards her chair.

"About what, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Just about Narcissa and Bella. You probably know that I'm disowned. Your seem a smart snake, so you probably can guess that I haven't spoken to either of them for a long time." she explained, sighing long and hard. "Sometimes, Christmas times reminds me of them. Opening presents and playing dolls with them at Christmas. Making snow witches and wizards. Trying out new dresses and jewelry." she continued. "I miss those days of us just being kids." Mrs. Tonks finished softly.

I didn't know what to say. Mrs. Tonks gasped.

"Oh! Dear, you can go. I didn't mean for you to hear my rambles..." "Are you happy?" I asked. Mrs. Tonks froze, but nodded.

"Then, enjoy it. You have a daughter and husband in a kitchen telling stories and having fun while we're over here. It's fine to hold onto old memories, but create new ones." I encouraged, trying not to discard her childhood, but not wanting to see her sad. She gave me a soft smile.

"You are a wise 13 year old Mr. Potter. Wise indeed." she said and got up.

"Want some more hot cocoa?" she asked. I smiled and followed her to the kitchen.

* * *

We were about to leave when Mrs. Tonks stopped me. She handed me a book, titled, " _Nasty Curses From the Blacks: Andromeda Edition"_

"Merry Christmas, from the family near and far, past and present." she said and ushered me back out, where Mrs. Diggory was waiting to apparate me back.

"Thank you again Andy, Ted!" Mrs. Diggory yelled from the apparation point.

"Of course!" they both yelled, Tonks waving and jumping up and down. The wind was strong, and I almost got knocked over. The wind had really been out for me this year. I grabbed onto Mrs. Diggoy and we arrived at the cottage.

I sat down in the library near the fireplace and opened the book. Inside was a very fancy note.

_This book is an old book of mine. I used to copy down passages and spells from the Black Family library and put them in this notebook. I'm hoping you can enjoy these curses, as you'll need them more than I do._

I opened the first couple of pages. I had to stop after only a minute of reading.

I laughed like a maniac and somehow didn't wake the Diggory's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I'm writing this late at night. *sigh*
> 
> Feedback is helpful.


	15. Colin's Christmas Blackmail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Readers,
> 
> Hey! You might have noticed I've taken 2 breaks this week...it's because I'm human! More specifically, I go to school, and I am very busy throughout the week. Due to this, my updates might take 1 or 2 day breaks from time to time, especially as my school year continues forward. More projects, homework, and harder concepts. Now, am I going to be that author that will never return after writing a long note? No! I won't! I love writing too much! Basically, updates might have 1 to 2 days breaks, and I thank you for reading my story!
> 
> -Carrot_Lore
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does.

***Harry POV***

Christmas! Christmas! Christmas!

Goodness, I can only imagine what Colin or Terry are like on Christmas morning. Anyhow, it's the most wonderful time of the year. Presents, cocoa, snow, just so many things to do and see. I wanted to wake Cedric, but at the same time, he looked so peaceful. I decided it would be nice to let him sleep, which I did. I cuddled up to him, his sweater feeling a little itchy, but warm nonetheless. Eventually, I fell asleep myself, and it was Cedric that waked me.

"Good morning sleepy head...who am I kidding, your hair is always like that." he greeted. I glared playfully and yawned.

"What time is it?" I asked, stretching.

"8. I think I hear mum, but first..." Cedric started, then bolted out of the room. It clicked. The bathroom. I removed the blanket and ran quickly behind him. I was met with a closed door. I went back to our room and landed face flat onto the bed. I then felt myself being picked up.

"Hey!" I yelled. Cedric grinned and put me down.

"The bathroom's open." he said. I rolled my eyes and did my usual morning routine. After trying and failing to tame the thing that is my hair and walked back into the room. Snowflake was currently on Cedric's lap, purring.

"Ready?" he asked. I nodded. Snowflake jumped down and bolted down the stairs, the two of us following her. We walked into the warm living room and sat down next to Cedric's parents.

"Good morning boys." Mr. Diggory said, raising his mug of cocoa. Mrs. Diggory did the same and gave both of us many kisses. Cedric seemed like he couldn't decide if he should be embarrassed or bask in the affection. I laughed.

But...

PRESENT TIME!

A lot of the presents were pretty normal. Daphne and Tracey both sent me fashion magazines and I couldn't get if they were silently trying to tell me I had poor taste or thought I would be genuinely interested. Either way, I was not very interested in fashion, though I did quickly look through the magazine. McGonagall had got me a book on bats while Dumbledore bought me some green and silver socks. Pretty typical. Luna got me a macaroni necklace with painted on silver dots. I then opened Cedric's gift.

"Awww! Ced!" I gushed as I pulled out a scarf...or I thought it was a scarf. It was a striped tangle of forest green, sunshine yellow, and black in the middle. It was obviously hand-knitted.

Cedric blushed, "I hope you like it. Sam and Mavis tried to teach me, but I don't think I did that well." I smiled and pressed a kiss on his cheek.

"It's wonderful." I said, and put it around my neck stylishly. His parent's laughed at our exchange. A few gifts later, Cedric got to mine.

"Harry! You know me so well." he smiled, showing off a unicorn sweater I had custom made. He ruffled my hair, which didn't really change it much. I then pulled out a gift from behind the tree.

"Snowflake!" I called. She ran in with one of her toys. I held up the gift. She came up and stared at it blankly. I giggled and unwrapped it. There in my hand were some reindeer antlers and some jingle bells. Snowflake tried to run, but Cedric caught her first.

"Come here my little Snowflake." he cooed and put some jingle bells onto her collar. I then put the reindeer ears on her. She was not having it and meowed grumpily. She jingled out of Cedric's grasp and ran off to somewhere else in the cottage. We all had a good laugh.

* * *

_Jingle_

_Jingle_

_Jingle_

_Jingle_

_Jingle_

Snowflake trotted through the snow. Cedric and I had taken to walking her through the village everyday on her leash. At first, it was a real struggle to get her to willingly walk, but eventually she started to walk with the leash. At least now we could keep track of her exercise. We were walking her down the cobblestone when we passed the local pet store. We noticed large closing sign, but they were still opened on Christmas. We both figured that Snowflake might need some treats and walked in. The bell jingled.

"Ah. Good afternoon boys." the shopkeeper, Mr. Thomas greeted.

"Afternoon Mr. Thomas. I thought everything was closed at Christmas." Cedric commented. Mr. Thomas sighed.

"I'm trying to get as much business as I can. That mega mart on the busier side of town is taking away my business." he said sadly.

"Goodness. I heard that Mrs. Berkley's books been having issues as well." Cedric added as we grabbed some of Mr. Thomas' homemade treats.

"Bless her." he replied, sitting down on his chair.

Cedric pulled out some cash and paid. I had some muggle cash on me from Mr. Diggory and put some on Mr. Thomas' counter.

"Boy! You left your money!" he shouted when we got to the door.

"Keep it." I smiled softly. He smiled back.

"Merry Christmas." he said as we departed.

"Merry Christmas." we replied.

* * *

Cedric and I climbed back onto the train. I almost fell as Colin flashed his camera at me.

"I swear you're going to kill somebody by doing that someday." I said and hugged the little bugger.

During the ride, I decided to look through the book Mrs. Tonks had given me. It seemed that her own notes were in there as well.

_Use this spell and surprise Mary Jent, the..._ I wasn't going to finish that.

 _This spell is more lethal if you add an extra swirl..._ Malfoy better watch out.

 _This spell turns the person into a ferret. Narcissa's fiance could use it, the piece of...._ I wasn't going to finish that either. Mrs. Tonks seemed like a violent kid, but a very smart one. A ferret spell! Malfoy could use it...

I had to stop myself from laughing once again like I did on Christmas Eve. Colin peeked over my shoulder. I covered his eyes.

"Harry!" he huffed.

"Don't look you innocent child." I said.

I was not about to let Colin see how Mrs. Tonks described certain despised classmates. The train jostled and Cedric spilled some bottled tea that Mrs. Diggory had put some warming charms on. I used a cleaning spell.

"Are you alright Ced? That tea was hot." I asked.

"I'm fine. I didn't mean to spill the tea." he said. "No worries." I said and kissed his cheek.

FLASH

"Colin!" I gasped. Colin giggled and pocketed the picture.

"Goodness, now he has blackmail." Cedric joked. I rolled my eyes, but smile fondly and patted Colin's head.

"That's a good snake."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Cedric literally spills the tea...
> 
> Feedback is helpful!


	16. Sweets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does.

***Harry POV***

Tommorow was the first Hogsmeade weekend of the year. The first one had been cancelled due to safety concerns, but now I could finally visit the village. Except that I couldn't. I had completely forgotten the form and now I couldn't go. All the sweets, pranks, and romance I was missing while Cedric, Susan, Hermione, Justin and all my of my friends were to go. I had Colin and Ginny, but they had been swamped with homework and too busy for me. I couldn't believe my little snakes were grown up! Anyhow, I just needed a signature.

"Professor McGonagall! Please!" I pleaded.

"No Mr. Potter. I am not your parent or guardian." she said for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Your my mentor!"

"And I don't have custody of you." she explained. I sighed. I thought of how I could get to Hogsmeade. I then realized something. I can turn into a bat! I can probably sneak down...

"Don't even think about it!" McGonagall said quickly. I sighed in disappointment, but it then turned into a hopeful smile.

"Technaically, I live with the Diggorys." I suggested. McGonagall thought over this.

"You have 24 hours to get that slip signed." she said and briskly walked off. 24 hours! I quickly went to the owlery where I found Hedwig. She hooted.

"Hey pretty girl." I greeted and petted her feathers. I ripped a piece of parchment and scrawled down a note.

_Dear Diggorys,_

_Can you sign this?_

_Harry_

I gave the two papers to Hedwig and she flew off. Hopefully Mrs. Diggory wouldn't misplace it somewhere while looking for some ink.

* * *

It was breakfast when Hedwig arrived back. She did have to travel all the way to Southern England after all and must have been too tired to come back at night. I gave her some bacon, which she gobbled down, and read the note. It was signed!

_Dear Harry,_

_Selena lost the slip while looking for some quill and ink, but she found it eventually...after 2 hours._

_Amos Diggory_

I sighed in relief.

"You can come to Hogsmeade?" Cedric asked eagerly. I nodded happily.

* * *

We arrived at Hogsmeade and I knew where I needed to go. It was calling to me. Ron and Smith all stepped aside and ran off when they saw me heading to the building. Cedric followed me happily like a puppy. In front of me stood the store of vegnece.

Zonko's.

I walked in, stunned with the collection. Aisles of prank supplies, gag gifts, weapons of revenge. It was all so...perfect. I pulled out my sack of coins and started looking around. The shelves loomed over me as children ran around. The pink and pastel colored walls gave the place a very light feeling. I picked up a basket and entered the first aisle.

I felt like a kid at Christmas. 

Glitter. Must have.

Hair changing potion. Yes!

Fake chocolates laced with slime. Ron would eat these up without a second thought.

Invisible string, Perfect for tripping.

Paint bombs. Yes!

Fake coins that turn your hand green. Malfoy would happily take those.

It went on. I had to budget myself though.

I still had Honey Dukes to go to.

* * *

I looked around the store. It smelled of chocolate in one area, peppermint in another, and caramel at the back. Lollies lined the wall. Sugar quills were picked up by some Hufflepuffs while the Gryffindors were trading their Chocolate Frog cards. It was amazing. I once again picked up a basket and wandered around. I had long ago lost Cedric in the scents of sweets, but I would find him later.

Chocolate frogs were a must have. Some of these cards might be worth something, someday.

Sherbet sweets. I love them!

Extra gummy, gummy bears. I was going to get a cavity.

Caramel pops. Yum!

Non melt-able ice cream! I got me some half vanilla and half chocolate.

I picked up some Bertie Bott's beans and some lollies for Colin and some of the more expensive chocolate for the Weasley's. I saw a cute chocolate cat that would hiss. I bought one of Ginny and McGonagall. I got the jumbo bucket of sherbet lemons for Dumbledore and some sugar quills for Hermione.

When I finally exited the store, I found Cedric munching on some soft peppermints.

"Hey Ced! Look! Sweets! Ice cream!" I smiled. Cedric held up his bundle too. His eyes looked hyper. We decided to walk through the village some more before heading back. Unlucky for me though, I literally ran into a certain bookworm. A whole bag of books came crashing down on me.

"Oof!" I exclaimed as a book hit my head.

"I am so sorry Harry! I was reading this book and I was distracted. Oh! You might have a concussion. We need to head to Madam Pomfrey right away! You-" "Hermione. Calm down. I'm fine. The book was a paperback anyways." I said, stopping her rambling. She sighed in relief. We continued to walk to the castle. The wind had really been rough lately and I almost got knocked down.

"You okay?" Hermione and Cedric both asked. I nodded. I saw something a top a hill. I swear that I always see something and it disappears.

Oh.

It disappeared already.

* * *

What was I thinking? Giving sweets to Colin. Seriously, WHAT WAS I THINKING?

"Harry! Harry! Harry!"

"Yes Colin." I responded.

"Harry! Harry! Harry!" Colin continued. He was bouncing around the common room. Daphne and Nott had long since gone to bed, but Colin had persisted I stay and keep him company since he couldn't sleep. I sighed.

"Colin. Calm down." I said sleepily.

"Harry! Harry! Har-" he stopped as I grabbed him and laid him onto the couch.

"Go to sleep." I instructed. He threw a pillow at me.

"Oh no! You've got it!" I said and grabbed him. I grabbed a blanket I had brought down and laid Colin on it. I started to wrap him up like a burrito.

"Harry! I'll go to sleep I promise!" he said, using his puppy dog eyes. I couldn't handle them and unwrapped him.

"GO TO SLEEP!" I ordered sternly. Colin nodded tiredly. Yes. The sugar crash has arrived. I smiled as he wrapped his eye and went to his dorm.

Wait.

That little snake.

He stole my blanket.

* * *

Lavender Brown was heading my way. I felt like banging my head on the wall. I was alone. With one of the most annoying girls at Hogwarts. On the way to the DADA classroom.

"Harry! Professor Trelawney said tha-" "That you won't talk to me for a lifetime. I'm hoping she's correct." I said and tried to go around her.

"Potter! I am doing you a favor!" "You are doing me a headache."

"You'll regret it one day! The grim will make sure you get your all desserts! You sha-" "You shall leave me be!" I said and managed to get up the staircase. I heard her footsteps running behind me. I was carrying my bag, so I couldn't use my bat powers. I then looked around me. The DADA corridor! I continued to walk briskly down a corner.

"Professor Lupin." I whispered through the open door.

"Mr. Potter?" he yelled out. I quickly ran in and closed the door. I heard Brown's footsteps run past. Phew. I was safe for now.

"Mr. Potter? Is everything alright?" Professor Lupin asked from his desk.

"Oh! I'm fine. Just avoiding someone." I explained. Professor Lupin smiled.

"In that case, why don't we start?" he suggested. I nodded in agreement. Lucky for me, I had a new happy memory. Hogsmeade. I thought of the smell of chocolate. Aisle after aisle of my revenge arsenal. The sweets.

" _Expecto Patronum._ " I said. My wand tip glowed some blue for a couple of seconds, then fizzled out.

"Doing good Mr. Potter. Let's try again."

Safe to say, I didn't accomplish much else.

* * *

"Hey Nott." I greeted as I walked into the dorm that night.

"Why do you call me Nott still?" he responded. I paused. True. He had been calling Harry of recently.

"Oh. What do you want me to call you then?"

"Theo is fine. Daphne and Tracey already call me that." he suggested.

"Alright Theo." I said. Snowflake jumped onto me.

"Ah!" I yelled as I fell onto my bed, pillows flying on top of me.

"I like your cat. Very well behaved." Theo smirked, petting Snowflake.

"Shut up." I glared, but ended up laughing instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is helpful.


	17. Weepy Weasleys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Over 1200 hits! Thank you so much! I'm surprised that we are only in February and only at 17 chapters! My longest story yet!
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does.

***Harry POV***

January came and went, but I still haven't had any good reason to prank the weasel, ferret, or Smith. I really need to find a fitting nickname for the guy. Anyhow, an opportunity for karma soon arrived.

"You two are being ridiculous. Ginny is still hurt over you two not even talking with her for a year." Percy Weasley scolded his twin younger brothers in an empty classroom. Perfect eavesdropping conditions.

"We were just having fun with her little friend." the two tried to explain.

"Stealing Colin Creevey's camera and giving it to the giant squid is not having fun." Percy continued to rant.

"Oh come on Perce. We weren't really going to give the camera to our squid friend, right George." Fred said, holding up his hands.

"Of course Fred." George said, repeating the motion. Percy frowned.

"And constantly ignoring her is fun? She tried to talk to you two all summer. She even bought your favorite chocolates for Merlin sake!" he continued. Fred and George frowned.

"You two wouldn't want me to tell mum, would you?" he asked. The twins looked at each other. George grinned slyly.

"Now Perce. Have we ever told you how much we love you." he said, trying to give Percy a hug. The glasses wearing red-head dodged it though.

"You two are impossible." he sighed. Fred wrapped his arm around Percy.

"We are so glad you think of us so highly." he smiled. Percy pushed him away.

"Just apologize to Creevey." he demanded. Fred and George gave him smiles.

"You can trust us." they both said and started heading to the door. I pulled out my invisibility cloak from my pocket. I had started to carrying it around with me for emergencies and security purposes. I quickly put it on and tip toed down the corridor, heading to the common room. I couldn't believe those two! What was with Weasley's and Colin's cameras? Anyhow, this gave me a good reason to use some of my Zonko's supplies.

I arrived at the common room to see Colin pouting and Ginny looking quite upset.

"Those two buggers." she growled under her breath. Colin glared at the floor.

"Hey kids! You want to help me with something." I winked. They got the message and eagerly nodded...more like ran in Colin's part. Ginny as always meekly followed behind but looked quite excited.

Perfect.

* * *

"So, what are we going to do Harry? They are THE pranksters of Hogwarts?" Colin asked. 

"I'm not quite sure myself. They need to learn a lesson. Right Ginny?" I responded. Ginny nodded.

"Yeah." she whispered. I pulled out a list.

"This is all my supplies." I explained. We all examined each option. Something simple would not work this time. I needed something elaborate. I then got an idea.

"How about we scare them?" I suggested.

"How though? They are not ones to be scared of much." Ginny replied.

"True. But it won't just be a quick 'boo' or something. We can probably come up with something." I explained. Ginny and Colin nodded. We shot out some ideas.

Ghost prank? No.

Zombies? No.

Bats?" Not enough.

"How about we can like trap them somehow." I suggested. The two young snakes thought about that.

"That could work, just need more work on the details." Ginny agreed. So thus started the planning process.

* * *

"Perce, why did you bring us here?" George asked. I had somehow gotten Percy to agree to help us. I still couldn't really believe it, but he was going with the script so far. Percy was currently leading them to an abandoned part of the dungeons.

"I told you. Filch told me to get you two to help him move some stuff." Percy lied.

"Why us though?" Fred asked suspiciously.

"He hates you two. I can see why as well." Percy replied. They were approaching a classroom where Cedric was waiting. They came closer and closer. Closer. Closer. Closer.

"Ah!" Percy yelped as Cedric dragged him into the room and shut the door with a loud bang.

"Percy!" George yelled in surprise. Silence met his yell. They went up the door and knocked. Nothing.

"What do you think happened?" Fred asked George. 

"I don't know. Let's get out of here. We can probably tell McGonagall." George suggested. Fred nodded and started heading back the way they came.

"George, pull out the map. Maybe it can see who's here." Fred said. George nodded. Map? What map? I couldn't dwell on that as the next part of the plan was about to be set in motion. They were reacting just as we wanted them to. Ginny and Colin were hiding in a dark corner near an old broom closet. Fred came closer to the corner and next thing George knew.

"WHA-" Fred was dragged into the room and the door was slammed once again.

"What in Merlin!" George shouted and ran to the door, banging on it.

"Fred! Fred!" he shouted. Silence met him, his voice echoing through the hall. He pulled out an old piece of paper. Was that the map they were talking about? If so, I couldn't have him figure out what was happening. I was currently in my bat form, watching the prank from above. I then swooped down near George, spooking him and making him drop the piece of paper. He tried to swat me, but I flew by him again and went deeper into the hall.

"What is going on?" he murmured. From the door, Ginny and Colin pulled out their wands. They both created loud bangs.

BANG

BANG

BANG

BANG

Then, Percy shouted.

"FRED! GEORGE!" he yelled bloody murder. George's eyes widened.

"PERCY! Where are you! What happened?" George yelled out into the darkness. Another bang followed George's yell. He tried to run off, but tripped over our string and fell.

On the other side of the spectrum, Colin and Ginny were both wearing the invisibility cloak and were currently spraying Fred with cold water. Luckily though, there were silencing charms on him.

"Hey! What is happening?" he shouted out. He then also heard Percy's shouts as well.

"PERCY! GEORGE!" Fred shouted out, but was met with a bang and some more water. I came in and swooped by as well. Just like George, he tried to swat me, but I created tiny squeaks and flew around his head.

"Argh!" Fred was obviously frustrated. Colin and Ginny then did the final trick, as did Cedric and Percy to George.

Green and Sliver glitter.

"NO!" they both yelled. I transformed back into my human form and pulled out my wand, lifting the silencing charm. George heard Fred's yell.

"Fred?" he shouted and got up from the ground, glitter and all.

"George?" Fred replied. The five of us all casted a lumos, creating a blue light as the two ran towards each other, hugging. They then turned to us.

"What was that! That wasn't funny at all!" Fred pouted. Percy scowled.

"It's payback for your nasty behavior." he explained simply. George gasped.

"You!" he said and pointed his finger at me.

"Yes me!" I responded with attitude. Cedric placed a protective hand on my shoulder.

"Enough!" Ginny shouted. We all turned, surprised at her outburst. She blushed, but continued forward.

"Fred, George. WE did this because of the way you've been treating me and my friends! You tried to break Colin's camera and we haven't spoken since last year!" she cried. I could see some tears coming out. Fred and George turned to each other.

"Ginny," Fred started.

"We didn't know," George continued.

"You felt that way." Finished Fred.

Ginny shook her head.

"You knew when I tried to talk to you two and Ron, but you never listened. You would never listen to a snake!" she cried. Fred and George became interested with their shoes all of a sudden.

"We've been awful, haven't we?" Fred asked no one in particular. Cedric snorted.

"Ginny. We're sorry." George sad softly.

"Look me in the eye and say it." Ginny demanded, her voice cracking. The twins looked up. Distraught and regret lined their face.

"We're sorry." they both said.

"For what?" pushed Percy. Fred bit his lip, a tear rolling down his cheek.

"We're sorry for not accepting your house and for being awful to all of you." he apologized. "We've been the worst brothers ever."

"Bloody bad brothers. We are so sorry Gin." George added. Ginny looked away. Fred and George went over to her and hugged her tight. She continued to cry. I stared at the twins. I may never really like them that much, but I could tell they meant it. Fred looked up.

"Are you just gonna stand there Percy?" he asked. Percy scowled at them but joined in their little family hug. When they finally pulled away, Ginny still had tear marks left on her freckled cheeks. I saw Percy whisper to Fred and George.

Cedric, Colin, and I left them to sort out the rest of their differences in peace.

* * *

The next day, I went back to the abandoned dungeon to make sure I had gotten everything cleared up. On the floor though, I saw something.

It was the paper.

I then heard footsteps...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is helpful.


	18. Mischief Map Managed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Gallijaw for spell ideas (also came from Seven Deadly sins anime, so credit to them for any similarities or inspirations).
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does.

***Harry POV***

I turned around at the sound of the footsteps.

It was the Weasley Twins.

"Oh! Hey Potter." Fred greeted softly. George nervously waved.

"Um, hi. What are you two doing here?" I replied. George pointed to the paper.

"We were actually looking for that. It's ours." he explained and picked up the paper. "I think I dropped it last night..." he trailed off. An awkward silence followed. I was about to say something when Fred whispered into George's ear. George had a look of conflict in his eyes as the two whispered to each other. Eventually though, they seem to have come a conclusion of sorts.

"Potter...Harry. We are very sorry for how we treated you and the other Slytherins during our time at Hogwarts." Fred apologized.

"Um...I accept." I said, not really knowing where this was headed.

George then spoke up. "We wanted to give you something in return. Hopefully this can count as an apology gift for you and Creevey. He can use it too."

"What do you mean?" I asked. George sighed and handed me the paper.

"A paper?" I asked, now curious. Fred laughed awkwardly.

"No. It's a magical map of Hogwarts. Let me show you." he said and tapped the paper with his wand.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." he said. The map then opened up in my hands. It was a whole map of Hogwarts! I could see little dots moving all around the school. It was fascinating to say the least. George smiled.

"See all those dots? Those are people. See here, there are some names of all those little dots." he explained. It was amazing. I then had a realization.

"Is this how you two did your pranks all these years?" I asked.

"A good chunk of them." Fred admitted. I frowned.

"This seems to mean a lot to yo-" "Please, keep it." Fred said. I nodded. They seemed set with their decision.

"How do you close it?"

"See here. Mischief managed." George said and tapped his wand on the map. It once again became a blank piece of paper. I smiled genuinely at them.

"Thank you." I smiled. The two smiled back and headed back upstairs.

When I showed the map to the two little snakes, they were very intrigued.

"That's some map." Colin gaped.

"Indeed." added in Ginny.

I smiled at their wonder.

I also smiled at the power the three of us now held.

* * *

While I had read a good bit of Andromeda's book, it was still a bit overwhelming. Some of these spells seemed downright dark, lethal, or both. I didn't want to accidentally hurt someone (I wouldn't mind if it was Ron) or destroy a wall. Additionally, some of the spells seemed to only be useful for those with a partner that they want to kill or duel with. I had neither as once again, these spells seemed a bit dangerous without supervision. I did see one spell that seemed pretty light and innocent. I read it over and over again to make sure it didn't seem dark and decided to do it. I decided for safety sakes to have Cedric watch me do it, so I was currently in the library with him.

"This spell is very similar to accio, but it seems to be quicker. Doesn't seem dark or dangerous, but I'll have my wand out anyways." he commented. I nodded.

" _Conpareo item._ " 

For this particular spell, the book said to point your wand where you wanted the object to appear. You were to then think of the object. I decided to think of one of my quills. I set some down a nearby table to test the spell. I thought about it's soft texture and it's feathery appearance.

Pop.

I appeared beneath my wand point, though it was missing a part of the feather. I looked up and saw some soft looking material float down onto the ground. Must have lost it halfway teleporting. It seemed to be a relatively good success though. I spent the rest of the next half hour teleporting my quills from table to table. By the third try, I had my quill fully in tact.

I was quite proud of myself to say the least.

* * *

I was currently helping Madam Pomfrey brew a pepper up potion along with Goldstein in her brewing room. She usually didn't let us brew, but she wanted us to finally have some practical experience, though she monitored us very closely. I was finishing up my potion when Snape came in. He seemed to want to say something about me being here, but decided not to. He remained his usual self and walked over to Pomfrey.

"Poppy, do you have any monkshood by any chance? I need it for a potion." Snape seemed to be a little frustrated at something. Pomfrey huffed at his tone, but didn't comment.

"Yes. Yes. In the jar over by the second shelf." she directed him. I continued to work on my potion, doing the last step, putting it in a vial, and raising my hand. Pomfrey walked over and took the vial. She examined it up and down.

"Yes. The color is correct. The consistency as well. Smell is quite good as well. This is an almost perfectly brewed potion Mr. Potter." she said after a few moments. Snape looked over at us and sneered. Take that, trying to fudge up my grade during first year. Ha! I think I had to use my occlumency to try to not laugh and stick my tongue out at him as he stomped out.

"You didn't just say that to anger him, did you Madam Pomfrey?" I asked slyly. She rolled her eyes.

"This is a very well done potion, though I will admit that his tone of voice did not please me." she simply said and went over to Goldstein, who had similar results to mine.

"Good work to both of you today. Sleep well. Now off with you." Pomfrey bid us goodnight.

The next day during potions, Snape seemed to hate me a little bit more than usual.

Totally worth it though.

* * *

My patronus was finally going somewhere. Each lesson, the glow lasted longer and longer. Currently though, it was early February and I was hoping for a little bit more by now. I had just finished another short attempt.

"Let's try it again Mr. Potter." Lupin instructed.

Sweater. Christmas. Snowflake. Laughter. Happiness. Love.

Sweater. Christmas. Snowflake. Laughter. Happiness. Love.

Sweater. Christmas. Snowflake. Laughter. Happiness. Love.

" _Expecto Patronum_." I shouted. The silver mist started forming a little wall around my wand tip for a good 25 seconds before fizzling out.

"Better Mr. Potter." Lupin clapped. I smiled. Almost there.

"Now remember, in a shield, you are still controlling it with your wand. You have to make sure those happy memories carry over even after you say the incantation." Lupin explained. I nodded.

Sweater. Christmas. Snowflake. Laughter. Happiness. Love.

Sweater. Christmas. Snowflake. Laughter. Happiness. Love.

Sweater. Christmas. Snowflake. Laughter. Happiness. Love.

" _Expecto Patronum_." I shouted even louder.

Sweater. Christmas. Snowflake. Laughter. Happiness. Love.

Sweater. Christmas. Snowflake. Laughter. Happiness. Love.

Sweater. Christmas. Snowflake. Laughter. Happiness. Love.

This time the mist started to take a slightly more brighter glow. I plunged deeper into the feeling.

Hugs. 

Warmness.

Gifts.

Friends.

Family.

Cedric.

The mist created a misty, yet small shield. It last a little more than a minute, before I decided to take my wand down.

"Congratulations Mr. Potter. Congratulations indeed! I am very proud of you." he said. I smiled happily. I did it! Okay, not an animal, but a basic shield!

I went to sleep that night a very happy snake.

* * *

***Third Person POV***

"He needs to be stopped."

"I can not stand him!"

"I can't believe I'm even talking to you lot. A badger and a blood traitor."

"Shut it Malfoy! I brought you two here to help our little problem."

"Give us your brilliant plan then Smith." the arrogant blond smirked.

"I agree with Smith. Shut it Malfoy!" the red head shouted.

"Why y-"

"I will not tell you two again!" a certain blond badger interrupted. He then took a deep breath.

"Anyways, we have a problem." he continued.

"Harry Potter."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is helpful!


	19. Accusations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does.

***Harry POV***

I walked into the Great Hall. All eyes were on me. That wasn't a good sign. I looked at the Hufflepuff table. They were all glaring at me angrily. Cedric wasn't glaring, but rather, he had a look of pure hope. He ran over to me.

"Cedric? What happened? Did I miss something?" I asked.

"Harry. Please answer this." he said quickly. That wasn't a good sign at all.

"Go on." I said.

"Did you break into the Hufflepuff common room?" he asked seriously. I was flabbergasted.

"No!" I said just as seriously. Cedric smiled softly at me. It was good that he believed me, but where was all this nonsense coming from?

"Then how do you explain my missing bracelet?" asked an upper year Hufflepuff.

"Or my missing novel!" chimed in a first year.

"And my purple scarf?" added another.

"My prefect badge!" yelled another.

"I didn't take them! I have no idea what you're talking about!" I said. A prefect pulled out something out of her pocket. Something very familiar. It was one of the quills from a quill set Nott had sent me a year or two back. It had my initials on it.

"I haven't used that quill since second year!" I tried to explain, but Smith interrupted before I could say much more.

"So it is your quill!" he shouted. I shook my head, then nodded.

"No! I mean yes, it is my quill, but this doesn't add up. Why would I just have a quill that I haven't used since second year in the Hufflepuff dorm?" I argued. The badgers all looked at each other, the gears in their head turning. Finally though, Dumbledore spoke up, hearing the commotion.

"I think it would be in our best interest to inspect the Slytherin dorms and Hufflepuff dorms immediately to finally get to the bottom of this!" he ordered. Sprout, Snape, McGonagall, and Dumbledore all got up.

"Mr. Potter, please come with us." he said. We walked down the stairs to the dungeon and into the common room. From there, my dorm. The door creaked open.

"Stay here Potter. We need to investigate your trunk and bed." McGonagall instructed as the teachers opened up my trunk. They rummaged through it for a few long moments.

"Hmmm. A bracelet." Snape smirked, not even trying to hide his pleasure.

"A novel." Sprout said softly.

"A purple scarf." Dumbledore added.

"Why! This is a prefect badge!" McGonagall gasped. They all looked at me.

"Now, I don't want to jump to conclusio-" "The boy is guilty! Headmaster, expel him for theft!" Snape interrupted McGonagall, who looked quite angry at the hooked nose professor.

"Now Severus, I don't think I can do that without hearing more of Harry's side." Dumbledore said calmly. I smiled at him. He smiled back. Snape sneered angrily. We walked back into the common room and took our seat around a coffee table.

"Now Mr. Potter, these thefts occurred last night. Just where were you?" Sprout asked first.

"I had some extra lessons with Professor Lupin and left his classroom. I headed straight to my dorm, took a shower, brushed my teet-" "And you breathe air, then you blinked. Get a move on boy." Snape said rather rudely. Dumbledore glared, "Severus." Snape sniffed.

"As I was saying, I brushed my teeth, left the bathroom and went to sleep." I finished. The teachers looked at each other.

"Pomona, why don't you get Remus so he can verify Mr. Potter's alibi." McGonagall suggested. Hopefully he could clear everything up. Before Sprout could even get up though, there was a loud bang. It was Sinistra.

"Albus! Another theft has been reported!" she shouted. I gasped.

"Wha-" "It's the lion's tower this time! And the main suspects are..."

Colin and Ginny ran in, breathless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger!
> 
> Feedback is helpful!


	20. Evidence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The previous, current, and the next few future chapters will all be tied together in an arc. You might also remember the four chapter Christmas arc...(chapters 12-15). I am dubbing this arc, The Scheme Arc.
> 
> 19\. Accusations  
> 20\. Evidence  
> 21\. ??? (wait and see)  
> 22\. ??? (wait and see)  
> 23?
> 
> We'll see how this arc progresses.
> 
> Also thank you for over 1500 hits and 58 kudos!
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does.

***Harry POV***

"Please don't tell me those suspects are you two." I begged, hoping for the best. Ginny and Colin both looked at each other.

"Well, I don't think it would help our case if we lied to you." Ginny nervously said. I sighed long and hard.

"Please Aurora, give us more details if you would." Dumbledore instructed and motioned to a chair. Sinistra gratefully took it.

"After you all left, the badgers all started to badger, pardon the pun." Sinistra giggled. Sprout couldn't help chuckling as well. "Anyhow, they started to interrogate Cedric Diggory, making him quite overwhelmed to say the least. He stormed out of the Great Hall just as Lavender Brown and Ron Weasley came running in." she explained. This was definatly a set up. Lavender Brown and Ron both despised me, so I wouldn't be surprised in the least.

"Continuing," went on Sinistra, "They ran in and shouted that their things were stolen similar to the Hufflepuff's case. They then pulled up evidence." she explained further and pulled out of her pocket, a roll of film for a camera and a macaroni necklace with the name ' _Ginny"_ written on charm beads. It looked similar to the necklace that Luna had made me, disregarding the name of course. The evidence though, pointed straight to Colin and Ginny, just as the quill pointed to me.

"Well, what was stolen?" McGonagall asked.

"A pink hair bow and some chocolate frog trading cards." Sinistra answered. I was guessing that the bow belonged to Brown and that the cards belonged to Ron.

"It seems that we have more investigating to do. Pomona, go ahead and get Professor Lupin while we inspect the second year dorms." Dumbledore instructed. Sprout nodded and left. Colin, Ginny, and I were to stay with Sinistra while the other professors looked for the missing items.

"I think this is all staged." Colin murmured next to me.

"I couldn't agree more." I nodded.

Silence reigned for a couple of minutes before the professors arrived. A pink bow was held by McGonagall while Dumbledore held the cards. This was not looking good.

"We found a bow in Ms. Weasley's trunk and the cards in Mr. Creevey's." McGonagall announced.

"Well, the evidence is quite clear headmaster, for both cases. They must be punished." Snape sneered our way. The entrance opened.

"Not if I have anything to say about it. Harry Potter left my classroom at 8:40 PM last night." Lupin said as he entered. Following him was Theo.

"And he was in our dorm room at 8:55." he said in my defense. Snape looked quite put out by this revelation, but then smirked.

"What about Mr. Creevey and Ms. Weasley?" he asked. Ginny frowned nervously. She was already on thin ice from her incident last year, and this could very well put her on means of expulsion.

"Sir, I had been in the common room since I left the Great Hall after dinner. Colin did too. We were very busy with our project." she explained. "And I don't wear hairbows." Ginny added in. Everyone thought about this.

"And I don't I collect chocolate frog trading cards." Colin added as well. Everyone thought over everything for many moments.

"I believe that Mr. Creevey's and Ms. Weasley's claims do have some merit, but they need evidence. I believe that we should call upon reasonable sources." Dumbledore said, breaking the silence. Reasonable sources?

"What do you mean Albus?" McGonagall asked.

"I mean that we should hold an interrogation with the suspects to question them more in depth. We should also bring in the witnesses and anybody to do with the alibi." Dumbledore explained. This felt like a trial all over again. Really, why can't I just live a normal, care-free life? Also, why couldn't he just say it that in the first place? Everyone looked at each other and started whispering.

"Harry, we need to come up with something to prove that we are innocent." Colin whispered. I nodded.

"It's not going to help that Ron and Smith probably have their houses wrapped around their fingers by now." I whispered back.

"Percy could talk some sense into them, he's Head Boy, but then again, he wouldn't want to stain his image if we are proven guilty." Ginny suggested, then immediately retracted, but her face lit up again.

"Maybe I could get Fred and George to help our case." she suggested once more. "They are the sneakiest pranksters at Hogwarts, other than you Harry, and we all know Ron can't keep his mouth shut." Ginny added in. This was a pretty good idea. Ron might not know that the twins made up with Ginny, so he might willingly tell them. We just needed them to bring evidence of Ron admitting it.

"That's a great idea, but we better keep quiet." Colin said as the whispers died down, leaving our conversation exposed if we continued. Dumbledore then cleared his throat.

"You three are confined to the Slytherin common rooms and dorms for the rest of the day before we can get an interrogation set. We do not tolerate thievery, especially from multiple parties." Dumbledore announced, though it seemed as if he didn't believe that we were guilty. That's hopefully a good sign. Everyone got up and was about to leave when I stopped McGonagall.

"Professor, can I see Cedric really quick?" I asked, showing puppy dog eyes that could rival Colin's. McGonagall sighed, seemingly already tired.

"Knowing him, he's probably waiting for you out there." she said and guided me out of the common room where Cedric was fidgeting. He looked up and ran to me.

"Harry! Are you alright? They didn't expel you did they? Oh please te-" "Cedric, you sound like Hermione." I laughed. Cedric blushed.

"I'm fine though. They're going to question us more thoroughly, but I think that we're going to be fine." I said, hoping to calm my badger down. Cedric gave me a sad smile. I then remembered something.

"What happened in the Great Hall earlier? Professor Sinistra mentioned something about that." I asked. Cedric got a look of embarressment and a little bit of anger at the same time.

"They were hounding at me for believing you and saying that I was being a fool or something." he murmered. I kissed his cheek.

"Smith probably paid them to say that." I joked. Cedric laughed. McGonagall was smiling softly from afar, but walked up rather reluctangly.

"I don't think Albus would want you out of your common room any longer Mr. Potter." she said and motioned back to the entry way. I gave Cedric a small hug.

"Mum is going to freak out when she hears that you got into some more drama." he whispered, patting my back.

"I think she should just expect it at this point." I whispered back as I pulled away. We both exchanged our last smiles as I walked back into the common room. Nott went up to me.

"How can they believe that you did it?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Hmph, Slytherins never leave evidence. I thought they would know that by now." Nott commented and petted Snowflake who was walking by. She looked up grumpily and trotted away. Even the cat didn't want to be put into this narrative that Ron, Brown, and Smith were writing.

"I can't believe those two are smart enough to orchestrate this." I sighed and sat down next to Colin.

"I seriously doubt Ron had any part in the planning part of it." Ginny said snidely. This situation was really bringing out the less shy part of her. I liked it.

"How did the stuff even get in our trunks anyways?" Colin asked to no one in particular. I thought about it though. Who was the one person that would hate me enough to...oh no. I tried to warn this fool one too many times now.

"I can not guarantee that Malfoy will come out of the dorm tomorrow, just saying." I said innocently.

"I'll help you with that. Just saying of course." Theo smirked.

Colin made sure to take a picture of me and Theo laughing.

***Third Person POV***

"I think we did a good job boys." a very annoying girl said. "Especially you Won-Won."

"Don't call me that." Won-Won...Ron said.

"I still can't believe that you brought her into this. She could have blown our cover." commented a pale boy.

"Hey! I did more good than harm! Right Won-Won?" said girl replied. The redhead didn't comment.

"That pen nearly blew our scheme though Malfoy." said a blond badger.

"It was the most recognizing thing that prat owns. It literally has his initials." said boy replied.

Let's just say the the four continued to argue like idiots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is helpful!


	21. Interrogations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Scheme Arc (as of now):
> 
> Accusations  
> Evidence  
> Interrogations  
> (One more chapter to this arc)
> 
> As of now, I have one other arc planned before the Sirius Black stuff. It will be announced at the end of the current arc. Also, I've been really swamped with school work, but once again, chapters will be 1-3 days apart in length.
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does.

***Harry POV***

The rest of the day was spent working on work from our classes in the common room. People would come in and out, and I gave icy glares to almost all of them. Daphne and Tracey were those exceptions, but the rest got the glare. It worked thankfully. I was waiting for the moment Malfoy would walk in, preferably without his goons.

"Harry, I need help." Colin whined, tugging on my robe sleeve.

"What is it Colin?" I asked, stretching my arms. He continued to roll off some questions about Transfiguration, which I happily answered. I really did love helping him and Ginny with their work. We then heard the entrance open.

"Mr. Potter, Creevey, and Ms. Weasley, it is time." Snape sneered and tapped his foot impatiently as we packed our stuff up and walked over.

"The interrogations will be held in the headmaster's office. Follow me." he said and we did just that. Ginny was fidgety.

"Don't worry Ginny." I whispered and put a hand on her shoulder. She calmed down only a little. We soon arrived at the staircase. Snape seemed to detest the gargoyles.

"Chocolate Frog." he whispered. Ah. That's why. The gargoyles opened up into a staircase and we walked in. I smiled fondly at Ginny and Colin's amazement of the office. Bookshelves lined with different colored books, trinkets, gadgets, and globes. An stone object that looked like a bird bath sat in a corner. Fawkes flew around the room, his flaming colors were vibrant today. At the desk sat Dumbledore, McGonagall, Sprout, Mrs. Weasley, Mrs. Diggory, and Lupin. I waved at the two mothers, who waved back. Dumbledore stood up with a smile.

"Welcome you four. Please have seat." he greeted. Snape decided to stand in a corner instead, wanting to be out of the way.

Once we took our seats, he spoke again. "Now we all know what happened today. Or do we? We shall be finding that out today. Over in that corner..." Dumbledore pointed to Snape's corner. Oops, Snape failed at not being noticed. Maybe next time. "Is a pensieve. It is a magical object that can help us view memories. These memories can help us see if their alibis are accurate." he explained.

"For this to work, I will need to perform a spell on you that will help take away your memories. Now, Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Diggory, will you give consent to let me view a memory from Harry and Ginny?" he asked. The two nodded. Dumbledore then pulled out a paper.

"Here is Mister and Misses Creevey's consent form, so everything is in order." Dumbledore smiled. Wow, this was getting complicated already. Dumbledore came up to me.

"I need you to think of the memory you want me to extract." he instructed. I did just that, thinking of leaving Lupin's classroom and heading straight to the common room. Then my night routine before heading to bed. Then a memory of me waking up in the morning. Dumbledore mumbled something under his breathe and pointed his wand at my head. He then pulled away, bringing with it a silver strand and quickly placing it in the pensieve.

"I will now enter the memory." Dumbledore explained as he bobbed his head down into the pensieve. Half an hour passed before Dumbledore came back out.

"Mr. Potter's alibi checks out." he smiled. Snape looked unhappy. Dumbledore continued the process with Ginny and Colin, whos alibi's both checked out.

"Now, before we let you off the hook, I need to ask the three of you questions that would match up with your memories." he said and motioned for us to sit back down. We obliged.

"Mr. Potter, what time did you go to sleep at?" Dumbledore asked. "Around 9:20." I responded. He nodded.

"Ms. Weasley, what did you do after finishing your homework?" Dumbledore asked. "I did my nightly routine before reading 2 chapters of my novel before going to sleep." she answered promptly. Dumbledore nodded.

"Mr. Creevey, what did you do after finishing brushing your teeth?" Dumbledore asked. "I went down to the common room to see if Snowflake was still there. She was and jumped on me. I then got her off of me. When I went to bed, she followed me into the bed and I cuddled with her." he answered shyly. Dumbledore nodded while the two mums in the room both cooed at Colin. I imagined the situation in my head and couldn't help chuckling.

"Mr. Potter, what happened when you passed by Theodore Nott's bed last night?" Dumbledore asked. "He threw a pillow at me. I threw it back harder." I answered. A nod was given.

"Ms. Weasley, what happened in chapter 10 of your novel?" Dumbledore asked. "The girl got lost in the woods and used _lumos_ to light her way. She then saw what she thought was a unicorn. Right before turning the corner, the chapter ends." Ginny answered slowly. A nod.

"Mr. Creevey, what happened when you passed by your desk near the bed?" Dumbledore asked. "I knocked over two books and almost tripped on the rug in front of it." Colin said, giggling. Coos followed. A nod.

"Finally, where were you three this morning?" he inquired, motioning to us.

"Snowball tried to rip open a pillow and we had to stop her before going to the Great Hall." Ginny explained.

"I took a shower and went to the Great Hall." I responded as well. Dumbledore got up with a smile.

"They seem to check out. Now, who did it is the question?" the wise man asked.

He got no answer.

* * *

Theo and I were working on homework when we heard the entrance to the common room open. Footsteps were heard quietly tip toeing by. I turned around like a tiger would if it heard it's next meal. The figure ran into the dorm. Theo looked at me. I nodded. We both got up and walked to the dorm. Zabini was talking to Malfoy quietly.

"Blaise, leave. We've got business to attend to." Theo ordered. Zabini gave a sour look to Theo as he walked out without a fuss. Malfoy cowered.

"You've got some nerve for pulling that stunt." I whispered venomously as Theo locked and silenced the room with charms.

"You have no proof!" he shouted. Bingo.

"So you don't even deny it." I said slowly. Malfoy realized what he had said and covered his mouth. Theo cackled.

"Sometimes I wonder why the hat didn't place you in the lion's den." he smirked. Malfoy glared at Theo.

"How dare you take his side! You bring disgrace to the pure Nott nam-" "Be quiet Malfoy!" Theo shouted, his mood becoming feirce.

"Struck a nerve did I?" Malfoy asked. Nott seethed with hatred. I had never seen him like that before. The anger was so strong that I could feel it. Strange. This had gone on long enough. It was time for me to do the interrogating.

"Malfoy, who did you bribe to help you?" 

"I'm not telling!"

"Ah! So you weren't alone then. Why my quill?"

"I'm not telling!" he yelled. Theo sent a stinging hex at him. He dodged. I could feel something. It felt familiar. I felt fear radiating off of Malfoy.

"I used a very special unlocking charm. Only Malfoy's can use it." he answered quickly. Theo's wand did not waver. I felt the fear slightly increase.

"Answer this, who else?" I asked dangerously slow. Malfoy gulped. Nervousness. Yes, he should be feeling that.

"The weasel, that crazy lion girl, and the annoying badger." Malfoy answered swiftly. My suspcions were true then.

"Malfoy, my threat still has merit and weight on it. Remember it when you admit it in front of the Great Hall tomorrow morning." I said, pointing my own wand at Malfoy and giving him no room for arguements. The ferret nodded and scrambled out of the room right as Theo unlocked it. He still seemed tense.

"Are you alright?" I asked. Theo nodded.

"I'm fine. I need to use the loo." he said and walked off. I could still feel revenants of his anger. Speaking of that, I needed to know what that was. Was it maybe one of the things from my Gringott's test a while back? It probably is. I might need to ask Dumbledore about that...

"Harry! Snowflake's trying to rip a pillow again!" Colin yelled as he ran into the dorm, interrupting my train of thought. I heard the other dorms grumble. I rolled my eyes fondly.

"Let me see the trouble-maker. Maybe it's time she has a visit with Ced." I chuckled.

The rest of the evening was filled with chasing a cat around the common room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is helpful.


	22. Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you might have read, there is one more arc left in the story before the Sirius Black stuff. This arc will be called the Backstory Arc. This will contain 2 chapters. It will describe the backstories of two characters to this point in the story. Can you guess which characters I will pick? After this chapter, there will be about 2 chapters, the Backstory arc, Sirius Black, and about 2 to 3 finale chapters. (This is subject to change). This will be my longest story yet! I hope you are enjoying this current book.
> 
> Welcome to the final chapter of the Scheme Arc.
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does.

***Harry POV***

I woke up the next morning with anticipation. Once again I would have to be proven innocent in front of the school. Nothing new, but this time Malfoy was finally going to get it. I smiled as I walked to the Great Hall. The Hufflepuffs became interested with their shoes instantly. Cedric gave me a questioning look. Ron and Lavender Brown glared angrily at me from afar. I glanced at Malfoy, who was sweating bullets. I decided to sit down next to him.

"Good morning Malfoy." I greeted. 

My greeting was met with no response.

"Malfoy, are you alright?" Parkinson asked from next to him. Malfoy nodded slowly.

"Are you sure? I could get you some water." I suggested. Parkinson looked suspiciously at me.

"I know you did something to him Potter." she spat. I shrugged and scooped some eggs onto my plate. Colin and Ginny walked in and sat next to me as well.

"Hiya Harry!" Colin said as he gave me a morning hug. I ruffled his hair, which was immediately attempted to be put back down, to no avail. After finishing my second egg, I eyed Malfoy.

"So Malfoy, do you have anything to say today? You've been awfully quiet this morning." I asked, grabbing an apple. Malfoy shook his head, not looking me in the eye. I looked around, making sure no one was looking. I threw the apple at him. Malfoy finally got the hint and got up, a little bruised from my apple. He walked slowly to the head table, acting as though he was on death row. He wasn't that far from it though once McGonagall got to him. He finally reached Dumbledore's chair.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, what brings you to the head table this fine morning?" Dumbledore asked quite cheerfully. I had a feeling that he knew what was about to happen. I saw him whisper into Dumbledore's ear. Dumbledore frowned.

"Draco my boy, I must be getting old. Can you repeat that a little louder?" he asked. Malfoy swallowed and said it a little bit louder, though I still couldn't hear. Sinistra, who was sitting next to Dumbledore, perked up at what he said. She turned to Flitwick and whispered into his ear. He jumped a little and did the same to Vector. Vector did the same to McGonagall. McGonagall eyed Malfoy from her chair. Malfoy was really nervous now. I could feel it in waves.

"I'm afraid I still can't hear you my boy." Dumbledore said once more. Malfoy repeated what he said again, this time I could hear a faint whisper.

"I...Smith....framed...stole...very...sorry" Malfoy whispered, some of the words were hard to hear though. Dumbledore asked him to repeat it louder. Malfoy must have had enough.

"I DID IT! I FRAMED POTTER! SMITH, BROWN, AND WEASLEY WERE IN ON IT TOO! I AM VERY SORRY! THOSE THREE PUT ME UP TO IT!" Malfoy shouted out. The hall went dead silent.

"Oi! Smith was the one who started it!" Ron shouted out, breaking the silence. The Hufflepuffs all looked at Smith. Colin took a picture at his gaping mouth.

"Excuse me! You were the one who got Brown into this!" Smith accused back.

"I did nothing!" Brown said with finality. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"ENOUGH!" Dumbledore bellowed. Everything went silent once more. I saw Cedric kick Smith from under the table.

"You four, to my office this instant!" he shouted and motioned for McGonagall, Sprout, and Snape to follow. I smiled happily as the four walked slowly out of the Great Hall. The noise gradually came back to the hall, everyone talking about the events that had just unfolded. I skipped over the badger table. Susan bit her lip.

"I'm sorry for not standing up for you Harry. I'm not a loyal friend, am I?" she frowned. I sighed.

"Sometimes you badgers deserve that thick-headed reputation." I said, but then smiled.

"Just know that you're on your second strike Susan. You too Ernie and Justin." I smirked. Susan and Ernie looked at each other.

"Strike?" they asked in unison. Justin chuckled.

"It's a part of a muggle sport. Just know that if you mess up again, Harry won't be forgiving." he explained. Realization dawned upon the two faces. I chuckled and went over to Cedric.

"Thanks for kicking Smith, Ced." I said. Cedric blushed.

"I thought you wouldn't see that." he admitted. "Hey! I'm the sneaky one here!" I gasped. We both laughed.

* * *

The four idiots were found guilty and were punished accordingly. To Snape's displeasure, his godson got detention for the rest of the year and the removal of 150 house points, and he could not earn any points for his house for the rest of the year either. I could only imagine what reasons Snape will come up with to gift points to us snakes. The other three were sentenced the same punishment. While the punishment was somewhat satisfactory, I needed more. I had warned Malfoy one too many times.

"I know that look." murmured Cedric. I smiled devilishly.

"Why, my looks are always stunning Ced." I said. Cedric snorted. I eyed him.

"You are opposed to that sentiment?" I asked. Cedric shook his head.

"It's the fact that you would question my views on your messy look." he said. I rolled my eyes and got up from my seat. We were in the library doing some homework.

"I want to get back on those four framers." I said. Cedric smiled.

"I do too. I'm sure you'll find a good way to get back at them." he said encouragingly. How though? Ginny and Colin came in whispering, as to not bother Madam Pince.

"I'm telling you, she always gets cranky during February." Ginny whispered to Colin.

"She seems cranky all the time." Colin snorted. They sat down next to us.

"Hey there you two. What are you all talking about?" I questioned. Ginny smiled nervously.

"My pixie. Remember her, she threw Ron into the lake. Anyways, she's been a bit crankier than usual." Ginny explained. "Ya, like she isn't usually." Colin commented. Cedric ruffled his hair. Colin glared playfully. I ignored them as I thought about Ginny said. I remembered the pixies well. Lockhart had brought them for a DADA lesson. They threw me across a hallway, threw Mrs. Norris and Ron out of a window, and wrecked the classroom. Good times indeed, other than Ginny slowly getting possessed during all this, but that was besides the point.

"Ginny! That's a great idea! The lake! Your pixie! We can get back at them that way!" I said. Ginny nodded along, quite happy at the fact that she was the one to bring it up. All that it was time to do was bring it into action.

* * *

"You know, I don't trust you two. You hang out with Potter too much." Malfoy commented as Daphne and Tracey brought him near the lake. The two rolled their eyes.

"Oh please, you didn't have to come, but you did, so shut up." Tracey snapped. Malfoy quieted his grumbling.

* * *

"I'm glad you're finally seeing sense Ernie. Potter is nothing but a disgusting snake." Smith said proudly as he followed Ernie to the lake. Ernie glanced at me from afar and gave me a pained look. I gave him a thumbs up. I saw him sigh discreetly.

"Indeed." was all Ernie said to Smith's rambling.

* * *

"You said Parvati wanted to meet here?" Brown asked Padma. I had managed to get Terry to convince Padma to help with our plan since her sister was close with Brown.

"Yes Lavender." Padma sighed.

* * *

"I can't wait to see what you have planned!" Ron said excitedly.

"Quite." Fred and George said in unison as they led Ron to his doom...I mean the lake.

* * *

Ginny, Colin, Cedric, and I all hid inside some bushes. In Ginny's hand was a jar. Within the jar held her pixie. The pixie was glaring daggers at Colin. He looked quite unnerved at it. I kept watch as the four soon met each other at the lake.

"Alright, let her loose. Tell her to aim for the pratty looking one. She has many options." I said. Ginny held back a chuckle as she whispered to the pixie. She nodded. The jar opened up and the pixie flew into the air.

"What in Merlin!" shrieked Brown as the pixie picked up Ron. The pixie swung him around.

"AHHHHH!" he yelled as he was thrown head first into the lake. Fred, George, Daphne, Tracey, and Padma had long ran off while the four were distracted. By distracted, I mean that Daphne pushed Malfoy into the ground and Ernie shoved Smith into the ground as well, giving them time to escape.

"Yikes!" Smith shouted as he ran our way to get away from the chaos. Perfect. I pulled out my wand and sent a slug belching spell at him.

"Ugh!" he gagged as slugs came pouring out. He still tried to run off, but Colin hit him with a tripping jinx. He fell to the ground belching slugs.

Next was Brown. With all her yelling, the pixie went to her next. She shot a random spell at it, missed, and was then swung around again.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" she shouted even louder. I was kind of regretting making her scream. It was so high pitched. The pixie hated the scream as well and threw her in a random direction. Ours. I pushed over Ginny and Colin as she flew over our heads and hit a tree. Cedric went over to her to make sure she wasn't dead. She wasn't, just unconcious.

Malfoy had already run away, and had reached the top of a hill that led to the castle when a huge gust of wind knocked him back down. He stumbled and rolled all the way down. The wind kept going though and rolled him all the way to the lake.

SPLASH!

"My robes!" he cried, shivering. Ron and Malfoy got up from the lake. We were about to shoot some spells at them when the gust of wind came back and knocked both of them in. The wind had been very wild this winter season. Smith had finally gotten up and had somewhat stopped belching out slugs. He got up and gagged again once seeing the pile of slugs. The gust of wind travelled over and blew the slugs all over Smith's robes and hair.

"My hair!" he cried out pitifully, to only be met with more slugs coming out. Brown started to stir. We didn't want to get caught, so we quickly went behind the tree and booked it around the grounds so they wouldn't see us. Ginny also managed to get the pixie to come over just before leaving. We were gone before they knew what hit them.

* * *

That night at dinner, the four of them looked battered and bruised. Malfoy was walking past the Ravenclaw table when I saw Terry grab some coffee. I saw Turpin about to berate him before I saw him 'accidentally' drop it onto Malfoy. Steaming hot coffee.

"OW!" he yelped as the hot liquid ruined his robes. Terry turned back around and winked at me. I winked back. He smiled joyfully.

"Do you think they have had enough punishment?" Cedric asked.

"For now. I know that they'll do more stupid things to warrant some more punishment." I said casually, sipping some pumpkin juice.

"That thing that you did with the wind was pretty cool Harry." Colin commented. I gave him a questioning look.

"I didn't do that." I said. Now that he mentioned it, where did that wind come from?

I felt a slight breeze come in through the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is helpful!


	23. Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very busy. That's all I have to say...okay, maybe not. I think I underestimated the amount of things I have to work with in the following chapters. After this chapter, there will most likely be two more others before the backstory arc. Sorry this is a bit late, busy and tired, but today is my relaxation day, and writing is very relaxing if you ask me. 
> 
> Also, a Taylor Swift Easter Egg! Can you spot the lyrics?
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does.

***Harry POV***

It's safe to say that the four idiots decided to stay away for a while, which I am quite fine with. February had just arrived, and with it new opportunities and another dusting of snow. The castle was kept warm by fireplaces and charms, though the warmest presence was Cedric. Valentines Day was coming upon us once again in about two weeks, and I was ecstatic. What would I do this year? Last year was quite simple. Would simplicity win out again?

"Mr. Potter, please focus on your spell." Lupin interrupted my train of thought. I was currently in his classroom practicing my patronus.

"Sorry professor, new month, new priorities." I chuckled. Lupin smiled tiredly, yet warmly.

"I quite understand. I have to start preparing my March lesson plans. Always good to be a month ahead. Anyhow, I think it would fruitful of us to continue." he replied. I nodded and got into my spell casting stance. What thought this time? Speaking of Valentines, I hadn't used it yet, surprisingly, during our lessons. I smiled inside my head as I thought about the cheesy poems and sweets. I kind of cringed remembering mind, but it was fond nonetheless.

" _EXPECTO PATRONUM!_ " I said as a silver mist shot out of my wand tip. It turned into a misty fog on the floor and a light shield for a few long moments before disappearing.

"Quite better Mr. Potter. I would say that you are almost there." Lupin said. I smiled softly.

Time for more practice.

* * *

Following the incidents from about a week ago, I decided to ask Dumbledore about some certain things. I had written him a note, which he had responded with the password to his office. I chuckled to myself remembering the pure distaste on Snape's face as he had previously said the password.

"Gummy bears." I said. The gargoyles removed themselves in favor of a staircase with a light coming from above. I walked up it, thinking about what I would ask. When I got to the top, I walked past the pensieve and the bookshelves to the aging wizard's desk.

"Evening headmaster." I greeted and took my customary seat.

"Ah, good evening to yourself my boy. You wanted to ask me a few things, am I correct in assuming from your note?" he replied. I nodded in confirmation. I decided to ask about all this feeling emotions thing first. I told him about how when Malfoy was talking to him, I felt his anxiousness. I did not want to reveal my...threats. Dumbledore sifted his hands through his beard for several moments, pondering the question. Finally, he answered.

"You might have remembered something I mentioned during our occlumency lessons. Legilimency to be exact." he started. I nodded for him to continue. "Well, that is a sign of you having quite the knack and potential for legilimency. Naturally born, some might say." he finished his assumption by pulling out a lemon drop and putting it in his mouth.

"Lemon drop?" he offered.

"No sir. I'm still going through my sweets from Hogsmeade." I replied, but continued to think about what he said. His assumptions seemed to line up with my theory about the Gringott's test.

"So, you think I'm a natural born legilimens?" I asked. He nodded slightly.

"To an extent. You might just have a talent for the emotions branch specifically, but that is already a catalyst for becoming one, if that's what you would want in the future of course." he answered, putting another lemon drop in his mouth.

"You're going to get cavities sir."

"I brush two times a day for two minutes. I swear." he said, putting his hands up. I laughed at his antics. I decided to move on. I had to think about how to ask this. I didn't want to reveal my part in pranking the four framers, but those four actually might have some good evidence for this mysterious wind. Malfoy had been moaning about a wind pushing him down, Smith had been ranting around the common room about slugs flying, and Ron and Lavender had been in fowl moods whenever wind was mentioned.

"Have you heard about the wind lately?" I decided to ask. Vague enough, but to the point.

"I'm assuming Mr. Malfoy has been keeping you up at night with his talking?" Dumbledore asked innocently. I smiled at him.

"Indeed sir."

"Not surprising. I've been wondering that myself for quite a while now. The wind always gets stronger around here during winter." Dumbledore said, tapping his chin. A breeze came in through the window and knocked down a book. I grabbed it and handed it to Dumbledore.

"Thank you my boy. Ah yes, _Greek Gods_ , very interesting read. People in ancient Greece had quite the history." he said. A wind then came in and blew it out of his hand, opening it to a page. At the top of the page read...

_Boreas, The God of The North Wind_

"Huh, coincidence much?" I commented. Dumbledore picked the book up and scanned the page.

"I would have to agree." he murmured as he closed the book and put it back onto the shelf, but bookmarking the North Wind page.

"I might have to read some more into that. Maybe a good before bed reading." he said to himself and then turned back to me.

"Continuing the conversation about legilimency, I do believe that with the information I have just learned, it would be a waste for you not to learn it." he suggested. I took a moment to consider the offer. It would be a good thing to learn it and like he said, a waste not to. I've already learned occlumency from him as well, so I knew that he wouldn't be a teacher like Snape or Lockhart. I think I had an answer.

"I think I would like that very much headmaster." I said finally.

I took the lemon drop when he offered it that time.

* * *

The door to our dorm opened up. A prefect who I couldn't care less about walked in.

"There's been a break-in at the Gryffindor Tower by Sirius Black! All of you to the common room this instant!" he shouted then continued on the other dorms. I got up drowsily, rubbing my eye. Malfoy's usual flat hair was messy. Theo walked over to me.

"Is it just me, or does this seem all too familiar?" he asked. I grunted.

"Don't do that Harry, you sound like Crabbe and Goyle." he whispered. I spluttered. Theo cackled.

"I SAID NOW THIRD YEARS!" the prefect yelled from down the hall as he ran past. I rolled my eyes and we walked over to the now crowded common room. The fireplace was roaring with life. Colin and Ginny ran over.

"Harry, Theo! Did you hear what he said! Sirius Black!" Colin panicked. I patted his head.

"Don't worry. He went to the wrong house anyways." I said. This did nothing to ease his nerves. The prefect then went up to the front of the room.

"The professors are currently surveying the castle for Sirius Black. We must stay awake in case anything happens. Nobody shall come in nor out other than the professors! I recommend you get cozy out here. Colin had no problem doing that, snatching pillows from others before they could get their heads on them. When they glared at him, he would give them the most innocent looks that they just looked away.

"Thanks Colin." Ginny smiled as she took a pillow. Theo and I did the same. For the rest of the night, we tried to stay awake in anticipation of more news. Soon, the common room opened up with a very tired Snape.

"Sirius Black," he spat the name out, "is no longer in the castle from what we could find. Go back to your dorms." he ordered, leaving no room for questions or arguments. We all got up and Colin, with his concerning amount of stolen pillows, went up to the dorm.

"Goodnight Malfoy."

"Shut up Potter."

"I hate you too Malfoy."

That morning at breakfast, I could hear Ron talking about his experience. Then at lunch. Dinner. The next day. I wanted to strangle him.

* * *

Okay, Valentines. I walked into the Great Hall that morning with nicely combed hair (I wish, it seemed to be even more messier than usual) and a box with a yellow bow. I sat down next to Cedric and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"5 points fo-"

"Severus, let them have their moment." McGonagall interrupted and gave us a wink while Snape stomped off. I covered my laugh at the two of them. Cedric kissed me on the forehead in return of my loving gesture.

"Good morning my little sneaky snake." I greeted. I stuck my tongue out playfully at him. He did the same.

"Fight me Ced."

"Are you sure you want to fight a 5th year Harry?"

"Neverminded Cedric."

"That's what I thought Harry." he said and pulled out his box. It was neatly wrapped with a dark green bow. Susan gushed from across the table.

"You two are so cute." she cooed. Smith glared at us. I had almost forgotten his crush on the girl. Cedric and I gulped down our breakfast and sneaked out of the hall just as quickly. We quickly walked over to an abandoned classroom down the hall.

"Tell me you didn't write a cheesy poem, not that there is anything wrong with that of course." I commented as he handed me his box. He winked and blew a kiss at me. I rolled my eyes, but blew one back. I opened it slowly.

Inside the box was some items. Heart-shaped dark chocolates. Delicious. Then, a small note.

_You may have one eye, but you are the apple of mine._

_Whenever I get stressed during studying, I think of you comforting and cuddling with me._

_You may be cold to others, but you have a heart that warms mine._

_Whenever I want to strangle Smith, I think of how you would too._

_I hope you have a very happy Valentines Day._

_~Cedric_

I gushed at the note.

"Ced, I would totally strangle Smith with you!" I said and hugged him tightly. Cedric laughed and hugged me back.

"There is still one more item left Harry." he said and motioned for me to continue my unboxing. I took out a jar. Inside was a bunch of daffodils. Their bright yellow color were vibrant. They had all been put inside the jar.

"Ced, these flowers are beautiful." I said, stunned.

"It's nothing Harry. It was an idea, but Professor Sprout did most of the charming and the growin-" "Shut it you modest badger." I said and kissed his cheek. He blushed a deep red.

"Anyways, a lot of daffodils represents joy and these will last forever due to the charms. I chose these because you bring me so much joy." he said, spluttering out the words sheepishly. I just had to give him another kiss on the cheek. I then handed him my box. He unwrapped the yellow bow.

"Harry! You know me so well!" Cedric said as he pulled out unicorn-shaped chocolates. I would have never guessed that he loved unicorns, but here he was, and I was ready to give. He then pulled out my note.

_Cedric, your cheekbones are higher than my grades, but your heart is bigger than Hogwarts._

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water at the lake at the end of first year?_

_Do you remember the times we laid cuddling?_

_Do you remember how you came running to me at the end of second year?_

_Do you remember the scarf you made me?_

_Cedric, you make me blush, congratulations._

_Happy Valentines Day love._

_~Harry_

"Harry, I do remember. I remember every single one. Especially that scarf." he chuckled and gave me a bear hug. I'm surprised that I could still breathe by the end of it. Finally, he pulled out my last gift. It was a necklace. At the end were three charms. A snake, a heart, and a badger. Nothing but love from the other.

"You really are the best thing that's ever been mine Harry." Cedric whispered as I put on the necklace. It shone from it's place around his neck.

"And you are too love. You are too."

* * *

That was the moment I thought of as a bright silver mist covered the floor. A sparkle of happiness flew around me and a large shield covered me. For a second I thought I saw something forming but it disappeared, though the mist and shield stayed. It was beautiful. I finally had a full, successful shield and mist! It lasted longer than any shield or mist before it and it stayed like that for a long time. Longer than January's shield by a long shot. The room practically glowed with both my patronus and smile.

The success was mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading the new installment of my series!
> 
> Feedback is very helpful!


	24. Bats and High Cats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this took so long. I've been very busy and needed a small break, but I am back! I really need a schedule so here it is...
> 
> Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays will be the time when one or two chapters will be uploaded. The rest of week will either be used to start these chapters up and write snip bits when I have time or if I have a lot of time, a brand new chapter! I am once again sorry for the long wait, and I will try my best to make the chapters longer.
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does.

***Harry POV***

Life continued after Valentine's and Sirius Black's break-in. Ron of course continued telling his story to anyone who would listen, or those who were unlucky enough to be nearby. Malfoy had yet to talk to me since the pixie prank, which was a good thing for my sanity and his health. Brown though can't take a hint and once again found myself in her unwanted presence. 

"Oh Harry, you would never guess what Professor Trelawney said about you!" she said, popping up behind me. I jumped in surprise and took a long look at her. She was wearing a neon green bow and a school, drawstring bag. A piece of paper was peeking out of the top. Was interacting with her worth it? Eh.

"Tell me please. I am dying to know." I smiled sarcastically. Brown rolled her eyes, but then smirked.

"That's the thing. You better watch your back, the grim is coming for you." she answered.

"Nonsense, she has said that before and I will say it again. Nonsense." I said, crossing my arms. She huffed angrily.

"You know Harry, people believe what they want to to hear!" she said, stomping her foot.

"And people spout lies when they are drunk!" I argued back, thinking of Trelawney's sherry collection near her desk. Brown gasped.

"Don't say such things!"

  
"Well don't say such lies!"

Lavender Brown put her arms to hips. A wind blew through the window. The piece of paper I had noticed that was peeking out was slowly coming out as the wind became more fast.

"Honestly Harry Potter, you are ju-" she noticed something at the corner of her eye. The paper had gone loose and was now floating out a window.

"Ahhh!" she screamed and chased after it. She reached the window and looked out of it.

"My paper." she gasped breathlessly. My chance! I quickly turned into a bat and flew away quickly. By the time she turned around, I was long gone.

* * *

"Your paper Ms. Brown?" Snape asked, with his customary sneer. Lavender Brown stuck her hand in her bag and looked all around in it. She pulled out a few books.

"It might be in here." she awkwardly laughed and sifted through the books to find nothing.

"We don't have all day Ms. Brown. Unlike you Gryffindors, we have lives other than gossip and quidditich." he smirked. Lavender frowned and stuck her hand back into the bag. She got hold of a paper and her face lit up. Snape frowned at the missed opportunity for a fail. He took it and examined it. He smiled nastily. Was it really that bad?

"Ms. Brown, your paper is simply stunning," he said, "I would be honored if you could read it in front of the class."

This was not a good sign. Brown however fell for it, took the paper, and went to the front of the room. She took one look at her paper and got an embarresed look.

"Professor Snape, I'm not feeling well." she said, with a fake stutter.

"Nonsense, go ahead." he said. Brown gulped.

"P-potions are very good for a daily life. Healing potion-" "That is not what I remember reading Ms. Brown." Snape interrupted and swooped over, snatching the paper out of her hand. Who was Brown kidding anyways. We weren't even learning about healing potions.

"Won-Won is the best. I love his freckles oh so much. His hair is like our love, burning red. His eyes are like orbs enchanting my every living moment. He is so tall too. So very charming as well..." he continued on reading the paper. This must have been from her diary. Ron had his head buried in his head while Lavender was blushing heavily. Parvati tried to stop herself from giggling, but she couldn't for long. The snakes though had a ball laughing while Snape read.

"Hey Won-Won!" Malfoy laughed from the other side of the room. I could not tell Ron's face from his hair.

It was a very entertaining Potion's class.

* * *

"Mr. Potter, I have just sent in the paper work for your registration in the ministry as an animagus. I will have to bring you over though next weekend, if that is alright with you?" McGonagall said as I sat down for our lesson.

"Thanks professor!" I said graciously and pulled out my books. McGonagall smiled, but motioned for me to put them away.

"Mr. Potter, have you ever attempted doing echolocation?" McGonagall asked. Echolocation sounded familiar to my ears. I remembered it somewhat well. I remember learning about it briefly during an animal unit in Surrey.

"No professor. Never really had a reason too since my vision was pretty well and I don't need to find prey." I answered. McGonagall nodded and came around her desk to mine.

"Echolocation is something a lot of bats have. From what we've researched, vampire bats also seem to find their prey using echolocation. To put it briefly, you make soundwaves that we can't hear that hits an object and it sends sound waves back to you, telling you where it is." she explained. I nodded for her to continue.

"This is a very good skill to have as it is natural for bats. I think it would be fruitful for us to do something with it." she finished.

"I think so as well professor." I smiled.

"Excellent. So let's get you turned into a bat." McGonagall instructed. I did as I was told and I soon had two wings and was flying around the room.

"Now Mr. Potter, if you would stop your flying," I did, "I would like for you to see if you can send out any waves." she instructed. I went back up, flying a little slower, to see if I could produce any of the sound waves she was talking about. I tried making a quiet noise. It came out as a little squeak.

"I'm not supposed to hear it Potter." McGonagall said. I rolled my eyes and continued my endeavor. I few tries later, I made a noise. McGonagall didn't comment as she had on the other tries. I then heard the noise back in my ear. It came from the book shelf in front of me. I had did it. I was so happy and flew around the room. I did it again. I heard the sound come back from the blackboard.

"Mr. Potter, what in Merlin's name are doing!" she laughed, jumping out of her chair as I swooped by. I squeaked happily and tried to do echolocation again. This was all so exciting! This time though...

BLAM

The sound I made was not a squeak or echolocation. This was a loud blast. McGonagall's chair flew into the door and was broken into pieces immediatly as it hit the door. I quickly turned back to my human form and ran to her.

"Are you alright professor?" I asked. She nodded, dumbfounded.

"I didn't know bats could do that." she said.

"Neither have I professor." I whispered.

* * *

We spent the next 30 minutes researching about big blasts of waves from bats. Nothing.

"We didn't just imagine that, did we professor?" I asked.

"Both of us experienced it, so I would assume not." she said closing up the last book in our research pile. She sat down in the now repaired chair.

"Sorry again about your chair professor." I said meekly. McGonagall smiled.

"That wasn't your intent. Anyways though, I am still dumbfounded on how you did that." she said. She shook her head and yawned.

"I think it's almost curfew Mr. Potter. Have a good evening." she said as I walked out. I bid her goodnight as well and walked out of her classroom, feeling quite confused. Everything seemed to confuse me. That wind thing that popped up, the large waves, even Sirius Black's motives. Speaking of Black, I wasn't concerned about him as much as I was during summer, but the fact that he could break into Hogwarts was concerning. I got a light chill thinking about it.

* * *

I sat down next to Cedric at the Great Hall the next morning. He smiled.

"Harry, you would never guess what I heard from the lion's table this morning." he giggled. Giggled. This must be good.

"What did you hear?" I asked.

"Well you see, the twins got a hold of some catnip and M-" just then the Great Hall door burst open and a tabby cat stumbled in. A very familiar tabby cat to say the least.

"Is that?" I asked. Cedric nodded, laughing.

McGonagall was high on catnip.

The tabby cat swayed from side to side and eventually fell to one side and started rolling. It rolled across the hall. It meowed every once in a while very drowsily. Cat McGonagall's eyes were glazed over as she slowly trundled to the Head Table.

The hall remained silent throughout the whole ordeal, watching the cat stumble up the steps leading up to the head table. Cat McGonagall then stopped on the platform between the two set of stairs, plopped down, and just zoned out. Dumbledore got up and picked the cat up. The cat purred a bit.

"That's one high cat." Fred said, breaking the silence. The hall then burst out laughing. We continued eating our breakfast. Cat McGonagall sat on the table and slowly started to loose the glaze in her eyes. Justin then turned to Cedric.

"How long has McGonagall been on catnip?" he asked.

"From what I heard, about an hour now. It's almost time for class." Cedric replied.

"Oh. When I give my cat catnip, he usually is normal in about an hour s-"

HISSSSS

Cat McGonagall jumped from her perch on the high table and turned into a blushing professor.

The hall tried their best not to laugh at their usually stern teacher turned into a bumbling mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is helpful to help improve the story!


	25. Creatures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so one more chapter before the Backstory Arc. Told you it was subject to change.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does.

***Harry POV***

February came and went and life pushed forward into March. No more attacks from Malfoy, nor any break-ins from Sirius Black. The fear of Sirius Black soon started to fade from me, but I knew better than to get comfortable. That was how the enemy wanted you. Comfortable.

"Mr. Potter. Are you even listening to me?" McGonagall asked, shaking her head. I jolted out of my seat. McGonagall shook her head.

"As I was saying, tomorrow, you will meet me here in my office at 9 AM. We will use the floo to get the ministry. Similar to your trial a couple years back I assume." she explained. I nodded in understanding. It was illegal to be an unregistered animagus after all.

"What do I have to do to get registered?" I asked.

"You will simply sign a form and demonstrate your ability by turning into a bat." she said simply. Seemed easy enough.

* * *

I haven't been in the ministry since first year, and even then the nerves of my trial distracted me from the scenery of the ministry itself. People were rushing to and from. The floo flared green as people went in and out. A large fountain sat in the middle of it all. There was a witch, centaur, house-elf, goblin, and wizard. The statue itself was gold and shining against the darker color of the wall. McGonagall grabbed onto my hand.

"Don't get lost now Potter, that would not do." she said and we continued onwards.

"The registry is on the second floor in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement." she continued. I continued to look around me as we walked. The dark wood floor was polished perfectly, shining my than Lockhart's smile. The ceiling was that of a peacock-blue, and the symbols on it changed an moved constantly. People walked around us briskly with suitcases, ready for work. Some looked tired. Must have worked the night shift. McGonagall and I soon arrived at an elevator. We climbed in and with the press of a button, we went up. When the doors opened and we stopped moving upwards, we walked forward.

"Welcome to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement Potter." McGonagall said with a fond smile. I looked up at her.

"I used to work here you know. Before I became a teacher of course. I didn't like it here before, but it was my first job...oh dear, I'm rambling. The registry is this way." and she led me quickly down a hall and through a door to a desk. A young woman was feverishly scribbling down something. Adults seem to have a lot of paperwork to do.

"Excuse me, is this the registry for animagus?" she asked. The witch looked up, readjusting her glasses.

"Yes. Name?"

"Harry Potter."

The witch perked up at my name.

"Excuse me. THE Harry Potter."

"Yes Miss Crenwood." McGonagall said, eyeing the nameplate on the desk. The young witch quickly shook her head.

"Apologies. Please sign this." she requested, and handed me a form.

_By signing this form, I accept that my name and animagus form will be known by the ministry and can be viewed by the public. I also accept that by signing, that I will not do any crimes by abusing my power as an animagus._

_X-------------------_

_Form:_

"To make it final, please, can you transform for me." she requested. I did so, my bat wings fluttering. I did this for a few seconds before immediately turning back.

A book on the witch's desk glowed brightly. She opened it and turned a couple pages. There on it was my name and form.

"Congratulations." she said and went back to her paperwork. McGonagall walked me out of office. From afar I noticed a pale man with blonde hair look my way as we got into the elevator. Lucius Malfoy. I decided to pay him no mind.

* * *

Though the Easter Holiday wasn't too big, it did warrant a 2 week break from school. The previous years, I had just stayed at the castle. Cedric never really had a reason to go as his parents never celebrated Easter. This year though was different. As I was walking to Lupin's classroom, I heard footsteps behind me.

"Harry! Wait up!" Terry yelled and ran to my side. He panted breathlessly.

"Oh, hey Terry. You didn't need to run all that..."

"It was fun though! Anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to come to my place for Easter. My parent's wants to know the person who got me off of coffee." Terry asked. I was shocked. Terry and I were friends, but this was unexpected.

"Really?" I asked. Terry nodded, awaiting my response. I thought about it for a good moment. Cedric didn't have anything plan and Colin was going with his parent's on a holiday somewhere. I was free.

"I think that it would be fun." I said. Terry smiled brightly, a breeze ruffling his light brown hair.

"OOOO! That is great Harry! Well talk to you later so we can make some final arrangements. I got to get my planner to write stuff down too! How about we meet up tomorrow?" he asked all at once, reminding me of Hermione. I chuckled and nodded. The breeze came in once again and ruffled Terry's hair some more before they both departed.

* * *

I walked into Lupin's classroom with high spirits.

Something felt different about it.

"Now think, actually do I need to repeat myself. I say this every lesson." Lupin chuckled. I smiled at him.

" _Expecto Patronum!_ " I shouted.

Memories came flooding in. Valentines Day stood out the most and since it was my best working memory, I used it.

The scent of chocolate, the notes, and the hugs. I thought even harder this time. Cedric's wide smile. The necklace. A snake, heart, and badger. Nothing but love and happiness with one another. 

" _You really are the best thing that's ever been mine Harry."_

Think harder!

_"Ced, these flowers are beautiful!"_ Ah yes, the daffodils in the jar. Representing happiness. Daffodils represented pure happiness and was a small light in the brightest memory I had.

I jolted back.

Out of my wand shot out a tail of some sort. A body then formed, though it was somewhat blurry, hiding it's form a little, though I could see it's scales and four legs. Then a long neck, which sort of reminded me of the basilisk. It's head held sharp eyes, even beating out McGonagall and Snape in that category. It's mouth looked menacing, with sharp teeth, though the silvery mist blurred it a bit. The body stayed stationary, though when it disappeared a few moments later, it's eyes remained for a couple of seconds. They peered at me menacingly.

"Wow." I said.

"Wow indeed." Lupin gaped.

"You just did a corporal patronus. It did look a bit blurry and misty in some spots, but overall it is amazing. It looked like some sort of snake-like creature." he said. I nodded, still stunned.

* * *

The next day, I told Cedric about it. He nearly spit out his apple is surprise.

"Harry! Most grown wizards and witches can't even do what you did! It isn't even taught fully at Hogwarts!" he gasped. I chuckled at his gaping and closed his jaw.

"Chew Cedric." I said. Cedric glared playfully, but finished chewing.

"Anyways, it looked very strange. Kind of like this snake-like creature. It's eyes especially were a tad bit scary." I explained. Cedric nodded and thought about it.

"Could it be a basilisk?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I don't think so, it had legs, but still had scales." I clarified. Cedric shrugged.

"I have no idea. Maybe ask Hagrid. He knows a lot about animals and stuff." he suggested. I hugged him, surprised at myself for not thinking about it sooner.

Let the guessing games begin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is helpful!


	26. Sweet Easter (Part One)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter would be too, too long, so it will be split into two parts.  
> So glad I put in that subject to change.
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does.

***Harry POV***

The next day, Cedric and I decided to visit Hagrid to see if he could identify the creature my patronus was. The wind, as usual, was very strong. Ginny and Colin said that the wind allegedly pushed Ron down a hill. The wind was a strange thing. We walked over to the...hut...and knocked on the door. Fang immediately started his vicious yapping.

"Fang! Quit yer yapp'in!" Hagrid scolded as he let us in. We politely declined the rock cakes when offered some. Hagrid anyhow took a big bite of one. I saw Cedric recoil at remembering his first experience eating one. I decided to get down to business.

"Hagrid, I am going to describe a creature to you, and can you guess what it is?" I requested. Hagrid finished chewing his cake and swallowed it.

"Sure." he said, grabbing another cake.

"Well, this creature has four legs. It kind of has a snake-like appearance though. It has sharp eyes, jaw, and teeth. It also has a tail. I can't really say much more." I explained. Hagrid scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"Does it have any of them wings?" he asked after a few moments. I shook my head. Hagrid nodded and went into silence, once more thinking.

"Sound like one of them dinosaurouses Profess'r Dumbledore talk'n 'bout one time." Hagrid suggested. I though about it. I didn't know much about dinosaurs. Cedric pulled out a quill and paper.

"How about you draw it out Harry." he suggested. I nodded and quickly scribbled down the drawing once provided with some ink. I was not the best artist to say the least, but it got the jist of what I needed it to look like. I handed it to Hagrid, who examined it.

"Don't know 'bout this 'Arry, 'Edric." he said sadly. Cedric and I frowned in disappointment.

* * *

That night I arrived into Lupin's classroom. Said professor looked up. 

"Good evening Mr. Potter. Please take a seat. We have some research to do." he instructed. I nodded, getting deja vu from McGonagall's lessons. I sat down and Professor Lupin soon brought over some books.

"These are books on mythical creatures, mainly reptiles. This should help us bring it down some." Lupin explained. I nodded and we both took a book and started reading. Reading. Reading. Writing. Discussing. Dead Ends.

It continued like this for the next 45 minutes. I was about to grab the next book when a wind came in through the window and knocked one down from the pile. Lupin looked up, startled by the noise the book made upon it's landing.

"Don't worry, I'll pick it up Professor." I said, and picked it up. I decided to scan this one quickly since I already had it in my hand. I went through the A's, B's, C's, D's, E's, F's, G's, and then reached the H's. A picture stuck out to me. It had four legs, a large neck, sharp eyes, jaw, teeth, and a tail, but it had multiple heads. Lupin noticed me looking at this page longer than any of the previous ones.

"Mr. Potter, have you found something?" he asked, curious. I nodded and showed him the image.

"A Hydra. Huh. This is very similar to what I remember seeing, though I don't remember your creature having more than one head." he murmured. I nodded in agreement.

"Maybe I could try casting it for a refresher." I suggested. Just to make sure. Lupin nodded for me to continue. I got up and casted the spell, once again using the Valentine's Day memory.

A silver creature shot out with four legs. It's tail thrashed a bit and it's long neck...something was different about it. As the creature continued to form, a second neck appeared for a few moments before disappearing along with the unknown creature.

"I think we have it Mr. Potter."

"Indeed professor."

* * *

"Hiya Harry!" Terry greeted as I sat down at his table. We were currently in the library about to plan out our Easter holiday.

"Hi Terry. I see your prepared for some planning." I chuckled as Terry pulled out a large notebook out of his schoolbag. It was crammed with sticky-notes and looked as if ink had been spilled on it's cover more than once.

"Yep! This here is my planner. I have to plan out everything so I can maximize study or homework time." he explained and flipped it open to a random page. I laughed at the page. It had stains of coffee. Luckily, the date read July. Terry quickly flipped to the current date, which was near the end of the book.

"So, in a few days time, we will leave on the express to the station, then drive over to London. That's where I live you know. Anyhow, it will be dark by then, so we won't be able to do much. Tomorrow though..." he continued to ramble, asking me for input every once and a while. By the time we had finished, there was somehow more crammed sticky-notes and more spillages of ink. He shoved the planner into his bag.

"Goodnight Harry!" he said, gave me a high five, then left the library.

It all went by in such a blur that I my brain couldn't even process half of it. When I told Terry this the next morning, we both had a laughing fit.

* * *

April soon came in and the train was scheduled to leave Hogsmeade station on Wednesday. I gave Cedric a peck on the cheek after breakfast. I wouldn't see him for two weeks after all.

"Don't cause the Boot's too much trouble little Hydra." Cedric warned. I rolled my eyes. Cedric had taken to calling me Hydra after I told him about our finding.

***Flashback***

_**"Do I really need a nickname?" I asked.** _

_**"Yes Hydra." Cedric responded and patted my head. I contemplated biting it on it's way down from my hair.** _

***Flashback over***

"I won't be a problem. Now, keep the four idiots in line for me." I replied.

"Will do Hydra." Cedric smiled and walked off. I glared at him and went to my dorm. When I got there, Theo was packing. He did not look happy.

"I thought you were staying here?" I asked, shoving some robes into my trunk.

"My dad said since I didn't come during Christmas that I have to come during Easter." he explained, throwing a toothbrush in the trunk. I decided to not press further. The last time someone (Malfoy) had mentioned Theo's family, Theo got a bit violent. We walked down to the station together where we met Terry.

"Morning Harry! OOOO! You are going to enjoy your holiday so much." he gushed. Snowflake was doubtful at the statement. Terry picked her up and cooed at her. As usual, Snowflake, the attention-sucking creature she was, ate it up. Hedwig, who was on my shoulder, rolled her yellow eyes at her younger friend's attention seeking. When we finally got on board the train, Snowflake found a comfortable spot on Terry's lap for the rest of trip. The train ride did not include dementors and when it stopped, I said goodbye to Theo while Terry dragged me over to his family.

Mr. Boot wore a vest with a white collared shirt underneath. He had on large, squarish glasses. His frame was quite thin, looking as though the playful wind from Hogwarts was just waiting to knock him down.

Mrs. Boot wore boots (go figure) with some black jeans. She wore a cream colored cardigan with a white t-shirt underneath. She, like Mr. Boot, had a thin frame.

"Mum! Dad!" Terry yelled out as he hugged his parents. His mum pressed a light kiss on his forehead.

"Hello there my little cupcake." she gushed. They then looked over to me. Mr. Boot came over and shook my hand. Mrs. Boot did the same.

"You must be Harry. Nice to meet you." he said.

"Nice to meet you as well Mr. Boot, Mrs. Boot." I greeted.

"Look at his manners dear!" Mrs. Boot said, pinching my cheek. Terry laughed at my situation, though he got a huge hug when she noticed this.

* * *

Terry's apartment had quite the warmth to it to say the least. This was probably because there was 4 ovens in the kitchen.

"Mums a baker. She owns a bakery near here." Terry explained when he saw my eyes wander to said ovens. The living room next to it had a gray colored couch with Ravenclaw blue pillows. There was a television in the corner. There was also a hallway. Terry led me down to the last room.

"This is my room, where we'll be staying." he said. The room was somewhat of an organized mess. Three bookshelves lined the walls. The shelves held not only books, but pens, quills, inks, paper, a globe, and other Knick-knacks. A wardrobe sat across from the foot of the bed where a jacket hung from one of the knobs. There was a sleeping bag on a cleared spot next to the bed.

"That's where you will be sleeping. I can't wait till tomorrow you know! Mum wants us to help in the bakery. What's your favorite dessert? I love cake! A-" "Terry, let the boy get settled in!" Mr. Boot interrupted from the living room. Terry blushed, a little embarrassed.

I was somewhat scared to see what Terry with sugar would be like if I was being honest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, Terry is a half-blood in my story due to it not being confirmed in canon. His mum is a muggle while his dad is a wizard.
> 
> Feedback is helpful!


	27. Sweet Easter (Part Two)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you probably notice a trend...updates every Sunday night, US time!
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does.

***Harry POV***

"Morning Harry!"

I opened my eyes to see an enthusiastic smile. I wrapped my eye and put on my glasses, which had been sitting next to my sleeping bag. My brain finally processed that the blinding smile was that of Terry's.

"Morning Terry." I said, holding back a yawn, and consequently failing. Terry laughed.

"The house-elves are making some eggs, hash browns, and bacon! Better get ready before it gets cold. Bathroom is across the hall." he instructed. I nodded as he ran out to who-knows-where. I grabbed a towel and toothbrush and went into the bathroom...wow. It was a really nice bathroom, and I mean REALLY nice. The colors were mainly this navy color with white walls. The were was a large mirror with blue wood panels around it acting as a border. The countertop was white as well. There was a double sink and a large tub. Additionally, there was a nice shower to boot (pun intended). The wall also had a wavy blue pattern lining the lower half of the wall.

Harry closed the door and continued to do his morning routine. Once out, he put away his towel and night clothes, he look around the hall. There were many doors, but also a staircase next to his room. Harry heard footsteps come up the stairs. It was Terry.

"There you are! I was wondering if you were done or not. Downstairs is the dining room, come on!" he said and ran down the stairs, somehow not falling. I followed him down the stairs, walking compared to his running, and arrived in another hallway. I saw Terry turn into the room on the right, so I followed him. There sat a large table with chairs and 4 plates of food. Next door was a...kitchen?

Terry sat me down next to him. A few moments later, Misses and Mister Boot came in.

"Good morning boys. I told the house-elves to make sure it's extra delicious today." Mrs. Boot said, taking a seat. Ohhhh. The kitchen next door was the house-elf kitchen. I didn't ponder on the thought much longer as everyone grabbed their fork and started eating.

"This is very good Mrs. Boot." I commented. Mrs. Boot smiled.

"Those house-elves are...magic." she said and we all started laughing.

"Terry, Harry, I need you two to help me out in the bakery today while your dad's at work at the Ministry. I just got a big order for some a some cupcakes." Mrs. Boot said as she finished eating, her plate vanishing just like at Hogwarts.

"Ooooo. Harry, you've got to check out the cookbooks that I have in my room later!" Terry said, his plate also vanishing. I smiled at him. Cooking reminded me of the Dursley's, but it was useful skill to have nonetheless.

"Goodbye honey, boys." Mr. Boot said, and walked back upstairs.

"Now, let's take the floo. It's a big order along with walk-ins as well." Mrs. Boot ordered. We both nodded. Terry went in first.

"The bakery!" and just like that, he was consumed by the green flames and gone. Mrs. Boot guided me next.

"Say it just like Terry did. Don't want you to get lost dearie." she said.

"The bakery!" I yelled, dropping the powder. I was consumed by flames and out I popped in a room. Terry was there waiting for me and his mum. I looked around. There were two couches along with a sink, fridge, microwave, and some potted plants scattered about. A breakroom probably.

"You look a little sooty Harry. Take this." Terry said, giving me a cloth. I thanked him and got some of the soot off of me. I was not used to taking the floo that much. Terry chuckled realizing this. Mrs. Boot soon came along as well.

"Now, that door leads to the kitchen which is connected to the counter and front of shop. I've got Samantha and John working the counter and front, so you two will help me in the kitchen." she explained, handing us aprons. She also made us wash our hand thoroughly. Something about food and health codes. When we finally entered the kitchen, it was overwhelming. Bags of flower in one corner, a large mixer, cabinets, sinks, ovens. It was all so big.

"Now, for the order. We need 2 dozen plain vanilla cupcakes, 2 dozen chocolate cupcakes, 2 dozen lemon, 2 dozen strawberry, and 2 dozen red velvet. We'll get to decorating later." she listed off a clipboard. She handed us gloves.

"Terry knows the recipe, so you can aid him with the vanilla and chocolate ones Harry. If you need any help you two, I'm here." she added. We both nodded in confirmation and Terry motioned for me to come over to a counter. He got out some flour, baking powder, sugar, cocoa powder, vanilla, among other things.

"Alright, so first you take this..."

Terry put some flour in a bowl. A window had been opened. I should have known what would happen.

Darn that wind. Darn that mysterious wind.

"WA!" I yelled out, quite startled.

"Oof!"

Terry and I were soon covered in flour. I got deja vu from the one time me and Cedric tried to bake. Mrs. Boot laughed and closed the window.

"Does that help boys?"

"Greatly."

* * *

"Ok, so you should try using the hand mixer. Just press that button an-"

The butter that was in the mixing bowl went flying in the air.

"I'll catch it!" Terry said, diving to grab the butter, but totally missed as it landed in Mrs. Boot's mixing bowl.

"How convenient. I was about to grab the butter." she chuckled.

"You'll get it next time Terry." I said, patting his back. He sighed.

"This is why I don't do baseball."

* * *

By the time we were done baking, it was nearly noon and the cupcakes had just gotten out of the oven. They looked heavenly as we placed them in cute wrappers. The wrappers had little patterns with flowers, rabbits, chicks, and eggs. 

"Wow." I whispered in amazement.

"You two did splendid on these cupcakes. Terry's been helping out since he was a little one. I'm sure I can a baker out of you yet as well!" Mrs. Boot said, heading into another room. Terry started jumping up and down.

"Now it's time for my favorite part!" Terry gushed as Mrs. Boot brought out, what I assumed were piping bags.

"It's your favorite for the sheer fact that frosting is filled with so much sugar." Mrs. Boot said, bringing out a few bowls of frosting. 

"Now, we are going to frost them either white, pink, green, or yellow. The vanilla ones are white, chocolate and lemon are pink, and strawberry is green. Then we need to add some rainbow, circle sprinkles. Terry, demonstrate to Harry how to pipe."

Terry then showed me how to make a swirl. He had me try on some parchment paper. It was less than average.

"That wasn't very good at all." I admitted. Terry smiled sympathetically.

"How about you do the sprinkles once I'm done frosting." he suggested I did instead. I nodded, thankful to at least be a little help at decorating. When were finally done, they looked delicious. I had to hold back Terry from trying to snag one out of the boxes we were packaging them in.

"Now that we are done with that, let's start with making some stock for upfront." Mrs. Boot said, handing us some new gloves.

* * *

By the time we ate lunch an hour later, me and Terry were tired to say the least. Luckily, Mrs. Boot had given us both a cupcake, which at least woke Terry up. Sugar didn't seem to wake me up though. Mrs. Boot knew this and shooed us off to the apartment after eating.

"So, what do you want to do Harry? We've got board games, wizard's chess, those cookbooks." Terry listed off suggestions as we entered his room. A thought then dawned upon him.

"How about I give you a proper apartment tour?" he suggested.

"Sure. Maybe we can find wherever Snowflake went off to as well." I said. Terry nodded and brought me downstairs.

"All the bedrooms, the living room, and mum's kitchen is up there. Down here is my dad's office," Terry said, pointing to the door across from the dining area, "and the house-elves kitchen, then there is a family room over here." he said, guiding me in. The family room was very large. It had a large fireplace and mantel, two couches, a line of bookcases, and a large family painting. In the corner was also a piano.

"Do you play the piano?" I asked, pointing to the large instrument.

"Dad made me take lesson when I was young, but I'm not very good at it." he admitted and led me to another room down the hall. If I thought that the Diggory's library was big, the Boot library was larger. Ravenclaw stuff I guess. Books lined the whole wall. A large flag of Ravenclaw's crest was also there. In all, it had a warm feeling to it all.

"I thought apartments were supposed to be small." I chuckled as Terry grabbed some books for what I assumed was late night reading. Terry smiled.

"Well, when we moved into the 2nd floor apartment, we also bought the 1st floor apartment as well for some renovating. With some magic, we made this. The floors themselves are pretty large alone." he explained as he brought me back upstairs.

"Finally, those two rooms near the living room are my dad's office and my old playroom." he added in. We walked into the playroom, and found Snowflake...along with a plush cat. Snowflake didn't break her stare at the plush as we walked in. We stood in silence as Snowflake continued to lock eyes with the fake cat.

"Is Snowflake having a staring contest?" Terry whispered.

"I think so." I replied.

Minutes went by....

Snowflake blinked. She hissed violently and pounced on the plush.

"Snowflake!" I scolded as she was about to rip the thing into shred. She looked up and slowly strolled. over to me. She sat down, trying to look cute. Terry picked her up, ignoring her previous antics, and started cuddling her.

That cat gets away with too much I swear.

* * *

The rest of the Easter holiday went by in similar fashion. I had never really celebrated Easter. The Dursley's would always go to church, and left me in the cupboard. Aunt Marge would also come over...I shuddered at the thought of her.

It wasn't all baking or playing board games though, the Boots had planned an Easter egg hunt for me and Terry.

"I've never done one of these before." I admitted. Terry patted my back.

"It's easy. Mum and Dad have hid eggs around the house, other than Dad's office, and the bedrooms, and the house-elves kitchen, and we have to find them. They have prized in them too!" Terry explained. I could sense his desire for chocolate and other sweets. With holidays came sweets after all.

"Ready." Mr. Boot started.

"Steady." Mrs. Boot said as well.

"Go!" We both said and raced in opposite directions, searching for the colored eggs. I decided to make a strategy. Bigger rooms equaled more hiding places. More hiding places meant more possibility for eggs, so I raced to the family room. I easily found three behind the couches. I then found some in the bookcases. A couple on the mantle as well. I then went to the dining room, which was also quite large. Terry had beaten me though and his collection of eggs had quite the number of eggs. I saw him walk right past two, so I snagged those. I decided to let him have them as I went over to the library. There were plenty of eggs.

I grabbed some from near the couch.

Some on the bookshelves.

Others near the fireplace. 

Finally, I ran upstairs to the living room. I figured Terry must have cleared most of it out, but I snagged a few.

"Time is up!" Mrs. Boot announced. Terry came up from downstairs and we dumped our egg collection on the floor. I counted mine.

"24."

"24."

We both looked at each other. A tie.

"Hmm, that's strange. I could have sworn we hid 49 eggs." Mr. Boot said slyly. Safe to say that we bolted around the house searching for it. I looked through out the playroom, where Snowflake had resided in for the egg hunt...Snowflake. She had gotten up upon my arrival and was rubbing her head against my leg. I then saw it. Snowflake had been sitting on the egg.

Step. Step. Step.

Terry stood in the doorway. He saw the egg. He ran in. I dived. He dived.

I was just closer this time. I held the egg up with pride. Terry sighed, but smiled up at me.

"That was exciting to say the least." he chuckled and gave me high-five. By the time we finished opening up our eggs, I had a ton of sweets. Like way too many. Considering Dumbledore liked giving me sherbet lemon drops, I already had a ton of sweets. Terry looked like he was going to explode with the amount of sugar in front of him. Might as well contribute to the envitable.

I threw over some of my candy.

"Just make sure you brush your teeth." I said. We all had a good laugh as that...well Terry was already stuffing his face.

* * *

My time at the Boot's was fun, but I really couldn't wait to see Cedric.

"Thanks again for ridding that boy of coffee." Mr. Boot said, shaking my hand.

"I hope you can help us bake again dear." Mrs. Boot said, ruffling my hair.

"It was my pleasure, both of you."

We both bid our goodbyes and got on the train. Terry obviously didn't sleep as he had yet to run out of his sugar supply. We played wizard's chess, a game I was getting the hang of, for most of the trip.

"Thanks for inviting me Terry." I said graciously. "I really had fun."

"Of course Harry. Anyways, make sure you read those cookbooks I gave you." he said. I laughed and nodded.

When we finally got to the station, it was dark and everyone was already finishing dinner. I ran in there giving Cedric a huge hug.

"Did you cause them any trouble Hydra?" he asked.

Lucky for him, I gave him a kiss on the cheek instead of a smart remark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Late Halloween, I guess.
> 
> Feedback is helpful.


	28. Theodore Nott (Part One)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I planned on this book to be like 20 chapters. Nope.
> 
> We get to see one special character and their backstory/motivations today. From what you've seen in previous chapters, maybe you can guess who it is.
> 
> I plan on there being around 4 to 5 chapters left, but this is subject to change.
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does.

***Harry POV***

Quiet.

Everything was quiet.

Nothing in the magical world can come out good in situation with the word quiet involved. Maybe it were the older years studying for their OWLs and NEWTs. It might have been because it the other years were outside in the sunshine since their exams were over. I myself thought I did exceptional, though I would have to wait for the rankings and my report card to find out for sure. Studying had a been a bit of a chore, but nothing I couldn't handle with some time management and help from Cedric.

Back to the silence.

"GT..AW..Y..ME!"

Ah yes, screams.

That's why when I walked into the dorm room, I wasn't surprised to see potential murder.

"Theo what Merlin's name are doing?" I asked. Theo had Malfoy pinned against the wall and a wand to unpleasant ferret's neck. Blaise Zabini was flipping through a magazine at his bed totally unbothered and Crabbe and Goyle laid passed out on the floor.

"This prat has crossed a very thin line." Theo said, his teeth clenched.

"Oi! I didn't say anything THAT bad." he said. Theo digged his wand further into Malfoy's neck.

"Theo, you're too young to go to Azkaban for my liking." I said. Malfoy scowled at me.

"Don't act like you didn't threaten t-" Malfoy shut his mouth at my gaze.

"Maybe I should just let you carry on The-" "Wait! I'm sorry Potter! Sorry!" Malfoy begged. I looked over at Theo and sighed. As much as I would enjoy punishing Malfoy for whatever stupid thing he did, there were too many witnesses and I'm not about to go insane at 13.

"Theo, what did he say?" I asked, sitting down on my bed. Theo sighed too.

"He said that I'm a disgrace to the Nott name." he admitted. The statement brought me back to the last time Malfoy had said that to Theo. I still remembered Theo's anger and rage. I also remembered Theo being less than thrilled to go home for Easter.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked softly. Theo nodded but looked over at Zabini.

"I'm out. I'm out." Zabini said quickly and walked out, hands held up like someone claiming guilt. I closed the door and made sure Crabbe and Goyle were still unconscious before sitting down on the bed.

"So Theo, talk." I ordered. Theo nodded, not keeping his gaze off Malfoy.

***Flashback***

**After the punishments were handed out during first year**

**Theo's POV**

"Theodore, I can not believe you did something like that."

I looked up at the deep voice belonging to that of my father.

My expression remained neutral, but on the inside I was fuming. This was all Malfoy's fault. I shouldn't have fell for it. Greengrass and Davies both said no to the plan, but I just had to join in didn't I.

"You will stay in your room until I decide what to do with you. The house-elves will provide food." my father ordered, waving his hand. We were done with conversation. I sighed and walked slowly to my room. Once I got there, I laid down on my bed, thinking about what had happened. I always knew that father had high expectations for me, but I had never seen him THIS disappointed. I had always had good grades with my tutors and I never got into trouble often. I turned my head and closed my eyes. I didn't want to think about it.

* * *

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

I woke up panting. I frowned. Just a nightmare. Hopefully I didn't wake up father. That scream though. It sounded familiar...

Pop.

I looked over. It was Hopey holding a breakfast plate.

"Master Theodore here is your breakfast." the house-elf squeaked out and quickly popped away. I made a tch sound as I grabbed the plate. Toast, an egg, and some apple slices. This wouldn't feed a house-elf much less me. I stabbed an apple brutally with a fork. 

"Be grateful I'm not withholding food." a voice said, making me slightly jump.

"I still remember the stories your grandfather used to tell me about the old days. Hm." my father said. I remained silent.

"It amazes me how silent you've been yet you are angry," he went on, "At least I don't have to deal with a bratty, screaming child." It as true. I was easily angered, but I always hid it. Blaise had always told me that I was quiet. Rather be quiet than have a loud mouth like Malfoy.

"You will remain here and self-study. I won't have a Nott fall behind in his studies." he continued grabbing a book off my shelf and placing it on my bed. It was one of my textbooks. Transfiguration. Eck. I didn't like McGonagall very much. My father frowned at my expression, his eyebrows thickening.

"Any problems Theodore?" he asked, daring me to oppose his orders. I didn't take the dare as I gave him a shake of my head. He eyed me before walking out and closing the door with a 

BANG

I hated when he did that. I finished eating my breakfast and started to study. Boring. I put the book down and looked out the window. I could be out there right now if I wasn't stuck inside this prison. A very nicely furnished and built prison, but a prison nonetheless. I bet that prat Malfoy got off with his parents and is probably doing who-knows-what right now. Thinking about Malfoy made me want to hurt him. I threw a pillow at the wall.

"Ah, hello there Selwyn, Rosier, Travers."

I perked up at my fathers voice. Looks like he had guests. I didn't care to know about them, even though I had met them before. Forgettable I guess.

"Heard ya son's got himself in trouble." a gruff voice said. Oh, so they were going to talk about that. I had no interest in involving myself more into the topic so I decided to fiddle around with one of the clocks I had gotten my hands on. I had been able to pull it apart into various pieces. With a little bit of magic, I could maybe do something with it. If only I could get to the library though. It was just down the hall from where I heard the voices. I decided to risk it. I opened the door, and luckily it didn't make a sound. I tip-toed down the hall as the voices got more clearer.

"You should be proud of him."

"His record is permanently stained though. Even Lucius couldn't bribe his way through this one."

"Don't act like you didn't do things like those years ago. Good times those were."

"Ah yes, those mudbloods had it coming though."

My father laughed cruelly along with the others.

"You remember that one mudblood. He was in Gryffindor. Oh yes, he made sure he got it good."

"He was screaming and old Selwyn over here kept throwing cutting curses at him."

Just like the others did to Potter.

They continued laughing. I gulped. The book wasn't worth it. I was about to leave before they started talking again.

"And that one shopkeeper. I made sure that there was nothing left but blood." my father said. 

"Oh yes, the one from Diagon Alley. Still remember the way you cut off his arm. Went with a snap it did. Kept yapping about his family and his daughters."

Did he deserve that? I felt my heart start beating louder. I couldn't listen any longer as I tip-toed as quickly and as quietly as I could.

"And then I shot him right in the eye." my father cackled.

"Like father like son they say."

Laughs erupted.

That was enough. I landed in the bed, tears soaking my pillow. I felt like throwing up. I was disgusted. Not just at them, but...

At myself.

What have I done?

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is helpful.


	29. Theodore Nott (Part Two)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for over 100 kudos and over 3000 hits!
> 
> Also as a self-proclaimed Taylor Swift fan, vote on theamas.com for Taylor Swift for Artist of Year.
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does.

***Theo POV***

I quickly got up though and headed to my desk. I wasn't going to be a person of suspicion if father came in. I opened the book and started reading.

_Transfiguration...wave your wand...teacups...water to ink...paperclips..._

I closed the book. It was no use really. I couldn't stop thinking about it. It lingered in the back of my mind like an unwanted scab.

I had really hurt Harry Potter.

And they, the men sitting in the living room laughing, had hurt many more.

I got a sickness in my stomach imagining the words that they had spoken. The blood. And my own family. I shouldn't have been surprised though. Father never talked about...him...but nevertheless, most purebloods were on his side. Especially ones like the Malfoys, Travers, Selwyns, and my own.

*Pop*

I jumped out of my seat, knocking it down. It was just the house-elf.

"Young master, here is your lunch." she said quickly and popped away. I took the sandwich and ate it slowly. It gave me some time to waste away. I knew that it was going to be like that till I went back to Hogwarts.

* * *

I finally went back to Hogwarts, but it felt cold. Not because of the winter, but because of how alone I felt. Blaise avoided me as to not associate himself who blew away Harry Potter's eye while Malfoy just stayed away from everyone to avoid trouble. I was alone. Daphne and Tracey have also distanced themselves from me. I don't blame any of them.

I sat down in the library planning to do homework, but as usual, I couldn't get thoughts out of my mind. Especially since Harry Potter was in the library right there and then. He was surrounded by friends.

I felt alone.

A tear rolled down my face.

I needed to change. That was the only way I could live with myself. My family.

* * *

I knew it was a mistake when I stopped my father from insulting a muggle-born at Diagon Alley when she bumped into him.

"You filthy mud-" "Father, we must go."

* * *

I knew it was a mistake when he found my watch collection.

"Might as well be related to Arthur Weasley."

Not a kind thing to say in his context.

* * *

I knew it was a mistake when we talked about my recent behavior.

"This is the future of the wizarding world! Not everyone is a pureblood!" I yelled.

"Not if I have anything to do with it! Those filthy mudbloods will have their end!" he yelled back.

"Why? They are just as magical as us!" I said, not seeing his reason, if he had any.

My father's sharp figures scowled at me.

"You better take that back boy." he warned, his voice like a snake ready to pounce. It was cold and icy. The light from the fireplace made him glow with a menacing aura.

"I won't father." I said, stomping my foot.

"Enough foolishness Theodore!" he said throwing a candle at me in a fit of rage. I dodged it as it hit the table, catching it in a flame.

"You bring dishonor to the Nott name by defending those creatures!" he snarled and threw a book at me. It hit. I tripped and fell next to the burning table. My father finally got a hold of himself as he examined the burning smell. His face lit up in shock.

"Milly! Socks! Over here with water at once!" he called out for our house elves. The fire was spreading quickly onto the wall where the table sat against. My portrait was almost about to go ablaze.

Splash!

Water dripped down the wall right as the flames licked the portrait's frame. My father grabbed a cloth and wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"That is enough for this discussion. Don't forget what I said." he said menacingly and walked to his bedroom. I stood there, shocked in silence.

Was I disappointment?

* * *

It was Easter. I never came back during Easter. This year had to be different though.

"I have gotten word from Lucius that you spend quite some time with the Potter boy hm. Enough to be considered friends hm?" he inquired. I gulped. Should I lie or have the living room set ablaze.

"It's a set-up of course father." I said without a stutter. He gave me a disbelieving look.

"From your previous actions years prior, I am not inclined to believe you." he said. He frowned.

"I am not lying father. I am acting to be his friend so I can...um...dispose of him later." I said. My father frowned deeply.

"After what Lucius' son did previously this year, are you really that stupid to think that, or maybe you ARE lying?" he said coldly, twisting his head at me quickly. I gulped.

"Don't forget, you bring shame and dishonor to the pure Nott name Theodore."

He walked out saying nothing else for the rest of the holiday.

* * *

***Harry POV***

"Theo I..." I was at a lost for words. Malfoy for once, was too. Malfoy actually, I was quivering and sat down on his bed.

We sat in silence for a long time.

"I'm sorry Nott." Malfoy whispered. Nott perked up.

"You are what now?" he asked, faking a hearing loss. Malfoy glared.

"I am SORRY." he said, looking like he regretted saying it in the first place.

"I hope this is a lesson for you Malfoy." Nott said. I nodded. Malfoy remained still and silent.

"Maybe." he said and closed his curtains.

SLAM!

"Harry! It's Ginny!" a panting Colin shouted. I was out the door in seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is getting near the end of this book.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and feedback is helpful!


	30. The Whomping Willow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did Colin burst through the door? Find out in this installment.
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does.

***Around 30 min Prior***

***Cedric POV***

I was bored. Ok not bored, I was procrastinating, but what am I going to use that time that could be well-spent on?

I was currently laying on the common room sofa reading the homework assignment, but I just wasn't feeling it. As this is my fifth year though, I need to man up and get through it. The OWL's test is very important.

Sigh. I was burned out. I had already done the rest of my homework and was ahead in Transfiguration work. I thank Harry for that. Maybe some coffee...NO! I refuse to become like Terry, in the sense of his coffee addiction that is. The OWLs this year were after the regular exams so Harry and them were already finished with theirs, excluding the NEWTs students.

"You having a bad day Cedric?" Ernie asked from a nearby couch.

"I'm fine. Just a burned-out." I admitted. Susan laughed.

"Go have a break Cedric! You won't pass your OWLs if your all tired stressed out." she suggested. Ernie nodded in agreement. 

"Hm. Your right. You two want to come with me outside?" I asked. They shook their heads.

"Justin is feeling a little under the weather and me, Ernie, and Sally decided to take care of him..." Susan explained then whispered in my ear, "Justin got in trouble for knocking over some of Madam Pomfrey's potions the other day so we can't go to her." I chuckled, wished Justin the best, and bid the two goodbye.

Maybe I could find Sam and Mavis? We could study outside, which would be much more fun, though studying still sounded quite stale. No matter, hard-work pays off...

"Cedric!" I smiled knowing the familiar voice. It was Colin, followed by Ginny. Ginny herself was running at a top speed. They were both running at a top speed.

"Move out of the way Cedric! We're racing!" Colin said as I stepped aside. Colin was still ahead until out of no where Ginny swooped in front and reached the wall first. Both were out of breath. I chuckled softly as they caught their breaths.

"You're lucky Snape wasn't down here." I said. Ginny smiled.

"Let's just say that he's a little preoccupied, Filch too." she smiled. Colin coughed, "Fred, George." I could only imagine what the twins were up to. 

"Hey, now that you two are here with me, how about we..." I though for a moment, "go to Hagrid's. I'm sure he would enjoy our company." Ginny and Colin both agreed and we walked over to the hut. On the way, we could see that things were starting to get darker as evening, though the sun was still shining enough that people were still out. When we reached the hut, Hagrid of course offered us his signature rock cakes and tea.

"Just tea please." Ginny said, eyeing the rock cakes with suspicion.

"Me too." Colin said quickly.

"I as well." I said, from experience of course.

"So, how have yer been do'in on yer exams?" he asked, eating a rock cake.

"I think I did well. Harry, Theo, Daphne, and Tracey both helped me and Ginny study." Colin explained and started talking about the examiner.

"...wearing all pink an-"

"Scabbers?" I looked over at Ginny as she stunned a rat. It took my brain a few moments to realize who it was.

"You've caused Hermione Granger a lot of grief you know. Ron's been worried and blaming anybody and everybody." Ginny scolded the paralyzed rat. It was Ron's rat Scabbers. She looked at the rat.

"Maybe if I tell Ron I found him, he'll finally see sense," she paused, "Doubt it." and stuffed the rat into her jean's pocket. We continued to talk until it got even more darker. 

"Welp, thank yer for visit'n yer three. Tell 'Arry hi fer me!" he called as we walked out.

"Will do Hagrid!" Colin said jumping and waving. Ginny laughed.

"Colin your acting like you're moving to Australia." she joked. We all had a good laugh. Ginny pulled out Scabbers, who was now squirming and held him tightly in her hand. We continued walking up the path to the castle when we noticed a black dog. It wasn't Fang though as he had been in Hagrid's hut sleeping. Suddenly the black dog ran towards us.

I fired off a spell at it, but it dodged and ran straight at Ginny. Colin and I both hit another spell to no avail.

"AHHHHHHH! Get away!" Ginny yelled as the dog dragged her towards the Whomping Willow. I turned to Colin.

"Colin, run. Now! Get Harry, Dumbledore, McGonagall, someone!" I ordered. Colin nodded and ran off just as quickly. I ran after the dog, who was quite quick indeed. I hoped someone came soon.

* * *

***Present***

***Harry POV***

We ran out right out of the dorm.

"What's wrong Colin?" I asked as we took a turn. We were heading to McGonagall's.

"It's Ginny. She got dragged by this big dog! Cedric is out there fighting it." Colin explained.

OOF

No.

I had no time to deal with her.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Creevey. The grim is near!"

It was Trelanway.

"Excuse me professor. Professor?" Colin asked. I looked at Trelawney. She seemed to be in a daze.

**"It will happen tonight. The Dark Lord lies friendless, abandoned by his servants. The one servant has been trapped though for a long twelve years. Before midnight becomes the present, the servant shall come to it's master. The Dark Lord will rise once again with the help of the trapped servant that is no longer trapped. Danger will be upon us once this happens. The one who we fear the most shall be joined before midnight."**

Both of our mouths were gaping in shock. The voice was different from her usual drunken rambles. Was this a prophecy. 

"The Dark Lord?" Colin asked for clarification. Trelawney though was out of her dazed state.

"The Dark Lord? Child were we talking about that?" she asked.

"No, you said something about him." I pushed further.

"I did?"

We were getting no where. Colin had the same idea and grabbed my hand and booked it. We had almost reached McGonagall's office when we bumped into someone else. 

A very tired Sinistra. Colin quickly jumped up and down. She seemed quite unnerved.

"I am too tired to ask why you ar-"

"Professor we need you. At the Whomping Willow right now. We'll explain ourselves just please come!" Colin begged in the span of what had to be 5 seconds. Sinistra stood stunned, processing what he said. Colin pouted and we were soon running out of the castle. I could hear Sinistra's footsteps behind us.

We ran down the path to the Whomping Willow. In the distance I could see Cedric firing off spells upon the hill.

"Mr. Creevey, Mr. Potter, what is going on!" Sinistra panted behind us as we finally reached Cedric. There was a dog going down a passageway. With Ginny. Sinistra gasped and dived for Ginny, but they both went down a passageway.

"Darn! I tried to stall it." Cedric said with disappointment. Colin looked quite distraught. I wrapped both in a quick hug before examining the entrance. This must lead somewhere. Sinistra frowned grimly.

"Mr. Potter, you've gotten me into one of your adventure again, haven't you?" Sinistra asked, her voice nervous. I sighed.

"I assume so professor."

We all looked down.

We all jumped down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is helpful.


	31. From Truth to Ivy to Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was a long chapter to write.
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does.

***Harry POV***

"That must be one of the most reckless things I've ever done." I whispered. Sinistra shrugged as we continued forward down the passageway. I turned to Colin.

"Stay back here Colin just in case something happens, one of us can go out for help." I ordered quietly. He nodded crouching as the passageway was somewhat narrow. Cedric, Sinistra, and I opened the door.

_Creak_

Darn. It wouldn't have mattered much anyways as there was an uncurious Ginny on the floor which made Sinistra gasp. A shape looked at us. It was a man. The moonlight from a window made his details a little bit easier to see. He had long black hair and an untamed beard. He wore a shabby trench coat and was very skinny. His cheekbones were sullen and looked quite unsettling to say the very least.

"Merlin." Sinistra shuddered. Cedric stood agast.

"It Sirius Black." he said, showcasing all of our thoughts. I got out my wand, as the other two did the same. Right in front of us was the man basically responsible for killing my parents. The person who put me with the Dursleys. I started to have this anger build up in me I haven't ever had before, but I held my composure. Anger would have led to my downfall anyways against a dangerous opponent. We stood in silence, though we were all unerved.

" _Stupify!"_ Sinistra shot out the spell for it to only be dodged.

" _Expelliarmus!"_ Sirius Black said, knocking away Sinistra's and Cedric's wand. I luckily was not in range of the disarming spell. 

" _Petrificus Totalus!"_ I countered, but he put up a powerful shield, making my efforts for not. 

"Really, I remember Aurora Sinistra being a bit better than that." Sirius Black laughed. Sinistra huffed, but she was defenseless without her wand. He then turned to me.

"Thanks for stopping by and I do hope you stop this Harry." he said like we were at a tea party. I glared angrily. How dare he speak like that to not only me but Professor Sinistra as well. After what he did too.

" _Expulso!_ " I shouted, hoping to blast him into a wall. Luckily it hit before it could block him. 

"Colin! Try to find McGonagall or Dumbledore. Tell them we found Sirius Black in the Shrieking Shack!" I ordered to him, not turning around in concern that Black would attack. By this time, Sinistra and Cedric had grabbed their wand back and we were ready for the attack. Sirius Black only laughed as he got up quickly, his hand gripped around the wand...where did he get that wand from? It then struck me. It was Ginny's wand. How dare he steal her wand, though I must admit it was somewhat smart.

"Sirius Black, don't make me do anything I may or may not regret!" I yelled, firing off another expulso, though this one missed. 

" _Wingardium Leviosa!_ " Cedric casted off as he made Sirius Black float.

" _Expelliramus!_ " Sinistra then shouted, shooting away Ginny's wand.

I shot off another expulso, making him bang into the wall hard. This did stir him up a bit, but he remained conscious. He stood up and cackled.

"Good show! But please stop, I'm not here to harm you! I am here to...AHHHHHHH!" Black fell to the ground as a now conscious Ginny lunged at his back.

"How long were you awake Ginny?" Cedric asked. She smirked.

"Long enough to save the day!" I chuckled lightly and used the charm I had learned from Andromeda Tonk's book to teleport her wand over to her. She held it firm on his neck.

"Don't do a thing." she threatened. Black whined a little, but abided her warning.

_Creak_

We turned to the door, hoping it to be somebody who could help us.

It was Lupin, followed by Colin.

"I found Professor Lupin coming down this way and asked him to help." Colin said. This was good. I trusted Lupin to a degree (not on par to that of McGonagall though) of trust. He had taught me how to cast the patronus charm after all.

"Now Ms. Weasley. Let us hear what Sirius Black has to say before you," he noticed her wand to his neck, "do any permanent harm." Ginny begrudgery moved slightly so Black could speak, as much as I didn't want him to.

"I am not here to hurt you Harry, Hufflepuff boy, Auror-""That is Sinistra to you Black!" Sinistra spat out angrily. Black chuckled lightly.

"Sinistra, or you Ginny. In fact that stunned rat over there is who I am going after." he snarled the last sentence as his gaze went over to Scabber's stunned body.

"What do you want with Scabbers. He's just Ron's pet rat." Ginny asked, confused. Black cackled.

"Just a rat! JUST A RAT! THAT RIGHT THERE IS A MURDERER!" Black yelled, making Cedric flinch slightly. I held his hand and tightened my grip on it.

"He really did go insane didn't he." Colin whispered in my ear. I nodded, but was secretly fuming. He really thinks that Scabbers, a rat killed Lily and James Potter. He isn't even taking accountability for his actions! His horrid, plain evil actions!

"THEN SHOW US! HOW DID A RAT KILL MY PARENTS YOU," I restrained myself from cursing. Colin and Ginny weren't the purest of children but as their senior I must do my job as such, "MONSTER!" Sirius Black was awestruck while Lupin stood aghast. We stayed like that for a couple of moments before Sirius Black spoke up.

"Show him Moony."

Moony?

Lupin then straightened up. He took out his wand and a blue light shot out of it, hitting Scabbers straight on. Then, it happened. Scabbers started to morph! He grew legs, arms, and human hair. I refused to gag. Then, right in front of us, there was no longer a rat.

There was full grown, ugly man.

"Peter Pettigrew, I've waited so long for this." Sirius Black said, his eyes seemingly glowing. He pushed aside Ginny. Oh heck no.

"AH!" Black yelped as Ginny once again lunged on Sirius Black.

"You are walking on a thin tightrope Black." I said, glaring. Lupin were soon in between us, acting as a referee.

"Now Harry, let's calm down and hear why Peter Pettigrew is here right now." he explained. Calm?! CALM? Cedric had a very distasteful look on his face as he held my hand tightly, not wanting me to go sack Lupin.

"Pettigrew, NOT ME, was the secret keeper for the Potter's house! He told he-who-must-not-be-named where the Potters were and killed them! I then went after Peter since I knew he was the keeper and when I confronted him, HE killed all those muggles, NOT ME!" Black said and shouted at once. He then knocked off Ginny once again and lunged at Pettigrew, though Lupin was able to calm him down. I had to remember what Cedric had told me and what was in multiple Daily Prophet articles.

_"The story goes that the Potter's put a spell that hid their location. Sirius Black knew that location and was their secret-keeper. The person who keeps their location secret. He gave their location to Who-Know-You. The rest is history."_

Wait a second?

"What do you mean killing all those muggles?" I asked cautiously. Cedric turned to me.

"Well apparently Sirius Black went after Peter Pettigrew and while doing so, killed 12 innocent muggles along with Pettigrew, but there he is." Cedric said, though he seemed like he was wrapping his head around the concept of a dead person actually being alive. I couldn't believe it.

"Don't listen to him Harry! He killed your parents, he's the real murderer not me!" Pettigrew tried to explain himself. This was all to much. I was getting one story from Black and another from Pettigrew!

"I held you as a baby!" Pettigrew said.

"And so did I. It may be all my fault, but you were the one who became the traitor." Black spat back. What?

"What do you mean by it's all your fault?" I asked slowly. Black smiled innocently.

"I told your parents to make Peter the secret-keeper to make it not as obvious. I didn't know he was a traitor I swear! We couldn't Moony anyways since he might have been in cahoots with the werewo-" Black stopped himself. In the name of Merlin! At least he was self-aware, but still! How could he! Sure it was smart, but they were dead and, what am I thinking? I would have done the same, but it doesn't make a difference does it? The others though looked over at Lupin.

"Werewolf?" Sinistra asked, her eyes growing wide. Lupin gulped.

"It's no use hiding it Moony." Black whispered. Lupin nodded.

"I'm a werewolf. That's why I came down here and Mr. Creevey found me when he did. I come here to make sure I don't hurt anybody while I am a werewolf, though that almost led to my downfall as well." Lupin revealed. We all stood flabbergasted at this new information.

"Remmy! I was young. I didn't intend to kill Snape." Black said, holding his arms up. Lupin glared.

"You baited him down here and I almost killed him. You're lucky Dumbledore liked us!" Lupin said. What in the world was happening?

"And he still unfortunately does." said a snarky voice. Great. A party wouldn't be complete without Snape of course. Black growled angrily at the potion's professor.

"You evil git!"

"You filthy mutt!"

They started bickering. Fun! FuN! FUN!

It then struck me. Sirius Black almost killed Snape and then inadvertently killed my parents. As a godfather he would have taken me in. But he didn't. He went off to Pettigrew who killed 12 muggles while I was in a cupboard under the stairs. If it weren't for him, maybe I would have had a normal childhood. Maybe I would still have my eye. Maybe I would have had a brother or sister I could baby like I did to Colin and Ginny. Maybe a basilisk wouldn't have terrorized the school. Maybe the dementors wouldn't have stopped the train and almost kill Cedric and Colin. All these maybe's but one definitely. I was going to kill Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew.

I stood silent still though. I needed to plan accordingly. I didn't want to hurt Cedric, Ginny, Sinistra, Colin, Lupin, and Snape...yeah Snape too. What should I do. What spell. Hmmmm. Maybe. I had never really used the spell before but I was mad. I was probably going to be a little reckless. I had some experience with plant magic though. I was in the Herbology Club. I had looked over it a many times while practicing other spells in Andromeda's book. I also was seeing red as images of it came into my mind. Yeah. I was going to do it.

"Cedric, Colin, Professors, Ginny, step aside!" I ordered.

"What are going to do Potter?" Snape asked. Sinistra grabbed his arm and yanked him towards the door. It was now or never.

_"Mea vinea!_ " I shouted with such anger that it shook the building. It might also have been ivy shooting up from the ground. I saw red, but I didn't care as I made the ivy head straight to Black and Pettigrew. 

"Not that! Harry stop!" Black yelled as the ivy entangled him.

"AHHAHAHAHAHA!" Pettigrew shrieked as the ivy wrapped around him as well. A dark liquid seeped out of the leaves and implanted itself into the two men's skin. I started laughing.

"This for killing them!" I said as more ivy shot out.

"AH! Harry stop this! You're going to kill us. The poison will-ugh." Black gagged as the ivy wrapped around his neck. 

"Potter stop this!" Sinistra shrieked as the two men continued to gag and their bodies became more limp.

I didn't stop though. I wanted to do it.

I wanted to hurt Black. I wanted to hurt Pettigrew. As I thought this, more ivy sprouted out and wrapped it's poisonous leaves even more.

"Stop! You'll be arrested for murder Harry!" Ginny and Colin yelled. I didn't pay them any mind. They didn't get it. They weren't the ones bullied at school. They weren't the ones bullied at home. The-

I felt a warmness wrap itself around me.

"Harry, please. Stop. If you won't do it for them, do it for me. I know you are hurt, but what do you gain from this. You gain the knowledge that you killed two men. And you would be caught."

Cedric.

I didn't stop.

His arms wrapped around me harder.

"You started out from the very bottom of the world to one of the top students in your year and now this? Harry, you are my love and I couldn't bear myself to let you rot in Azkaban. I love you Harry and I don't want you to leave me."

He was right. Lucius Malfoy would lock me away and I would never see Cedric again. I could never bear myself to live without him. I-I-I...

" _Finite_ " I whispered. Cedric smiled weakly, but the chaos didn't stop.

" _Finite_ " he shouted. I repeated him. So did Sinistra. So did Colin. As did Ginny. Snape. Lupin. Finite was a weak spell on it's own, but it could stop the deadliest of curses with many people. We shouted it out over and over again until...

The ivy stopped. The others ran over to the two men. Cedric stayed with me though.

I fell into his arms and cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a bit cliche, but come on, for the sake of Harry/Cedric. Also it's late and I feel this was a good way to end the chapter. Love is a reoccurring theme in this story, so it makes sense.  
> That last part was for you Gallijaw.
> 
> Feedback is helpful.


	32. A Battle of Doubts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does.

***Harry's POV***

Up to this point, I had never really looked at my life, my past. I had never really looked at why things in life happened. I had never looked at what COULD have happened. Obviously, I had never really known my parents, but that thought of what life could have been was intriguing. From what happened to them, they were good people. For a long time in my life, I didn't know who my parents were. I still don't really know. I of course know what happened. They were killed by Voldemort. It's in so many books, articles, and gossip. It's hard not to know about it.

Let's just say, if I could spend a moment in time to see what could have been, I just might take it.

Then again, sometimes not knowing is good enough. Maybe in this world, there is no more world. Voldemort blew it up or something. Maybe in this other world, they still die in a battle.

Maybe this. Maybe that. Maybe I should stop soaking Cedric's robe with stupid tears.

"Are you alright love?" he asked as I started to back away from his warm hug. I sniffled and nodded, then shook my head, then nodded. I didn't know if I WAS okay. Cedric gave me a sad smile. 

"You are very strong my Hydra, I can tell you that much. I can also tell you that things don't look to good right now, but you are so close. So close to getting justice. Be patient Harry." he whispered. I hate to admit it, but he was right. This time could have been used to bring those two to Dumbledore and he and the ministry could both punish them.

"Snivellus, get away from me!" said a very angry voice.

"This! This is what I get for trying to help you. You know what, you can rot on the floor!" replied an equally unpleased voice.

"I can get up myself tha-ARGH!" Sirius Black yelped out as he tried to get out.

"Padfoot, you're obviously hurt. If your not going to let Severus help you, I'll help you up instead." Professor Lupin said as he helped Black up.

"Are you okay Sirius?" Lupin asked. Black nodded.

"I think I'm just really sore. It just aches all over. And it's a little hard to breathe." he explained. I was feeling quite silly. Black kind of deserved it, but he also kind of didn't. On one hand he messed up by going to Pettigrew, but on the other he had been thrown in Azkaban for doing nothing. I didn't know how to feel about Black now that I thought about it. I guess I could view him as I did Theo all that time ago. Somebody who could change.

"Sorry for that Black. And to everyone for that matter. I got out of control. I almost cost any chance of proof of Black's truth and needed justice for my parents." I said, making sure I was composed. Black smiled a little while Cedric just pulled me into another hug. The others gave me sad, knowing smiles...except for Snape, though I could see somesort of understanding in his eyes.

Meanwhile, Ginny, Sinistra, and Colin were both taking care of Pettigrew. He was now unconscious, which should make things easier. Colin walked over to the two of us.

"I think we should start heading back to the castle." Lupin suggested. We all nodded and started to exit. Sinistra and Cedric both carried Pettigrew while Ginny, Colin, and I followed. When we got out, we noticed that Lupin, Snape and Black hadn't come out yet. We then heard yelling.

"How dare you!"

"I am doing what I believe is best for all of us!" said Snape as he heard a loud blast. It was followed by another.

"I'm going down there to check. You four keep a close eye on him. Keep your wands at the ready." SInistra ordered as she went down the passageway. A minute or two later, Sinistra, followed by Lupin and Black came out. The latter two were carrying an uncurious Snape.

"That slimy Slytherin tried to stun us! You can never trust a Slytherin!" Black scoffed. Lupin put a hand on his forehead and frowned.

Ginny, Colin, and I looked at him.

"Why are you three looking at me like that?" Black asked, his head cocked to one side.

"Well, it might have something to do with the three of us being Slytherins..." I said. Black gasped.

"Y-y-ou! This has to be a joke! You! A Slytherin!" Black's mouth was wide open in shock. Lupin put a hand on his shoulder.

"We can talk about this in Dumbledore's office. Let's just get there." he said.

"Before the dementors come." Colin said. We all nodded (except for Snape and Pettigrew) and we started up to the castle. We had just started walking when Lupin gasped in horror. We all turned to him, wondering what was wrong. Was there a dementor. Couldn't be because it wasn't particularly cold or dreary.

"Get away!" he shouted all of a sudden. He thrust Snape into Black's arms, though he seemed revolted at doing so. He also seemed to struggle at the task as well, but carried on.

"What's wr-oh dear. I out of all people should have known." Sinistra said eyes wide. She pointed upwards. "It's a full moon."

The obvious was obvious. Lupin was a werewolf and he was fully exposed to the full moon. Lupin was right, we had to get away.

"Do as he said. Run!" Sinistra shouted. She and Cedric were both carrying Pettrigrew and the two started bolting to the castle.

"I can't run. I can barely walk." Black said. Ginny and Colin both went and supported him as we started heading up there. But it was too late. Lupin was already starting the transformation. It reminded me of Pettigrew's transformation to a human, but backwards.

"Keep going with Pettigrew! We can't let him get away!" I said. Lupin started growing a snout and bright yellow eyes. Sharp teeth started to form as fur covered Lupin's body. Lupin growled at us and lunged. If the full moon was good for one thing tonight, it was because we could see. That was the only good thing though. Why did it have to be tonight though!

"Ahh!" Ginny yelped as she avoided him by mere inches. Fear.

"Ginny don't be scared, we can't have the dementors..." It was too late. A slightly cold feeling swept over me, but to the others it would get awful.

"Not those beasts." Black scowled as we started to run. I said a quick levitating spell so we could levitate Snape's body. Lupin was soon chasing us. I had to think of something. Think Harry! Maybe...

"Black, do you think you could change into your animagus form?" I suggested. He shook his head, but cringed while doing so.

"I can barely walk and hold Snape, much less have the energy and power to turn into an animagus." he said, looking quite disappointed at himself. I may not like Black very much, but I needed to protect him for evidence along with Colin and Ginny. And he was innocent...of one crime at least. I couldn't let an innocent die. If he couldn't do it, maybe I could.

I quickly changed into my bat form and started flying over Lupin. Lupin angrily tried to get me, but to no avail. If I could lead him away from seeing the others, he could forget about them. That's why I soared towards the Forbidden Forest. Lupin was still chasing me as I kept leading him on. I heard screams as I could feel things get colder. I kept going though. I needed to keep Lupin away. I finally reached the trees and started to go a little deep into the forest, but not enough to get lost. Lupin luckily followed me and was still growling and thrashing. I got enough ahead that I could escape with him not realizing I was gone. I flew as fast as I could to the others.

I hope they're okay. It was not the time to doubt and be negative. That would only bring more dementors.

* * *

I finally reached them, but it was a bad scene. Sinistra was trying her best, but her patronus alone wasn't enough, but it was giving enough time for Cedric, Colin, Ginny, and Black to stay alive. I transformed back to a human as I joined them. My shields were strained somewhat at the amount of dementors starting to close in. The four were on the ground, pale and eyes wide. I saw Black was somewhat staying calm, but he was too injured to help. It brought me back to the train incident. Lupin wasn't here to help and Sinistra was weakened considerably.

_"Harry, you are my love and I couldn't bear myself to let you rot in Azkaban. I love you Harry and I don't want you to leave me."_

_Cedric stayed with me though._

_I fell into his arms and cried._

_"You are very strong my Hydra, I can tell you that much. I can also tell you that things don't look to good right now, but you are so close. So close to getting justice."_

_"...I love you Harry..."_

I either let my friends and professors be at risk at dying or I save them. 

_"...I love you Harry..."_

Love has saved me once, but can it save me again? I pray to Merlin that it does.

" _EXPECTO PATRONUM!_ ** _"_**

A light shot out, but it was only as strong as Sinistra's as it had no form. I couldn't do it. NO. I need to get rid of doubts.

" _ **EXPECTO PATRONUM!"**_

Sinistra can't hold on much longer...Get rid of these negative thoughts! Focus on the memory at hand! Don't let them break my shields!

_"...I love you Harry..."_

I want to hear Cedric say that again. He can't if that dementor comes any closer. I aimed my wand at it.

_**"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"**_

Cedric doesn't call me hydra for nothing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooo, a bit of a cliffhanger! Thanks for all those kudos and hits!
> 
> Feedback is helpful!


	33. Check-Up and Chasing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this week's chapter!
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does.

**Harry POV**

I watched the silver from of my Hydra shoot out of my wand in awe. The beast looked different than before though. Why, it still looked impressive and intimidating for sure, but it had something else. It's sharp eyes and teeth were as prominent as last time. It's long neck and tale still swung around violently, and it's mouth snapping at the direction of the dementors.

"Oh my!" Sinistra gasped in surprise at my skill.

I remained stunned. It had never been THIS clear and big before!

And it certainly didn't have two heads.

The dementors started to scatter away from the patronus. It was magical as the glow of the patronus illuminated the dementors retreat. When knew they wouldn't come back I ran over to Cedric. All the while the Hydra looked down upon us.

"Cedric. Cedric! Are you are okay?" I asked frantically. His eyes were closed tightly.

"Cedric, it's me, Harry. The dementors. They're gone." I said, shaking his arm a little. He opened his eyes slowly.

"It feels as if I had just had the worst nightmare of my life." was the first thing Cedric said as he basically clung to me. I patted his head and rubbed his back soothingly. I was so happy that he was safe. Speaking of which, I looked over to Colin, who was being comforted by Sinistra. We stayed that way for a few moments before Cedric started to even out his breathing.

"Ced, are you...okay?" I asked, worried that he had been impacted too heavily by the dementors. I breathed a sigh of relief though when Cedric tried his best to smile, but I knew he needed some of that chocolate.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Diggory, are you two alright. Especially you Mr. Diggory. I'm so sorry I couldn't do mo-" "It's fine professor. If it weren't for your bravery and endurance, I wouldn't be here." Cedric said. While Sinistra helped Cedric up, I went over to Colin, who had already gotten up with Sinistra's help.

"Colin, I'm guessing your alright. I was so scared for all of you." I asked. Colin gave me a brave smile.

"It was worse than the train, but I'm just glad they're gone. Thank you Harry!" Colin said, giving me a hug. I smiled at him. I also went over to Ginny. It seemed that she as well was starting to come around. I realized that she had never felt the affect to dementors before like Colin and Cedric had.

"Ginny, how are you holding up?" I asked, concerned. She had a very distraught look one her face.

"None of it was real, right?" she asked. I smiled sadly and nodded.

"None of it."

"Thank Merlin." she whispered.

I could only imagine what the dementors made her see.

I heard groaning and worried that Snape had woken up, but luckily it was just Black. He put a hand to his forehead as he slowly got up.

"Black, how did you do it all that time in Azkaban?" I asked. Black smiled weakly.

"Why, I turned into dog. They can't detect me that way. Also the fact that I knew that rat was gui-" We all stood/sat in silence for a few moments. It struck us all like an oncoming train. Where was Pettigrew? We all noticed in the darkness a shape going down a hill.

We all sent spell his way, but he was almost too far gone. Black though, got a determined look on his face. He gritted his teeth as he tried to do something. Oh! He was trying to go in his dog form. He successfully did though and bolted after Pettigrew.

"Colin, Ginny, stay here with Snape and don't let him loose!" I said as we started to chase the man. Pettigrew, like Black was injured, so he wasn't going very fast, but I had been drained by doing the powerful patronus. The same for Sinistra, and Cedric was drained by the dementors. I noticed Black wince as he ran after Pettigrew, but he kept on going. We tried shooting spells, but I didn't have enough energy to make them go all the way to Pettigrew.

Unluckily for us, Pettigrew was inspired by Black and turned into his rat form. He proceeded to hide in the grass and even Black had to stop chasing him as the pain took him over all at once and he passed out.

"Darn!" Cedric said, stomping his foot into the dirt.

Pettigrew would have made his escape to the forest by now. I hope Lupin eats him.

"We better get back to Snape. I don't think Colin could hold him off for long." I suggested. We all nodded as Sinistra picked up Black and we headed over to where we started the chase. When we got there, we were surprised to see that Snape was in a different position. A more stiff, but conscious one.

"What did you two do to Professor Snape. Not that I'm complaining, but how?" Cedric asked as Sinistra frowned at her colleague.

"Well Professor Snape WAS unconscious, but all of a sudden he sprang up. I was surprised for a moment, but I made sure to do the full body-bind curse on him. He won't hurt anyone like that." Colin chuckled as he explained. I was so proud of him. I knew Cedric was as well. Ginny meanwhile had her wand pointed at the professor just in case the spell weakened and Snape attacked again.

"Severus, let's get to Dumbledore's office. I'm surprised know one has come out yet with all the racket we've been making." Sinistra said, yawning. "I also need some urgent sleep." I felt kind of bad for dragging Sinistra into this...again. Then again, we were lucky that we had her aid.

"Well I for sure want to know what happened?" said a voice walking quite briskly towards us.

"I and many other students saw some flashing lights and wanted to know what had happened?" McGonagall said, followed by Dumbledore. She looked down at Snape. _Tut Tut Tut_ she went and picked him up.

"Albus I don't honestly for the life of me WANT to know what has transpired on the Hogwarts grounds tonight." McGonagall said, seeming to age even more by just looking at us.

"I will be happy to join you. Albus, I think you would find great interest with this poor injured...ahem...dog." Sinistra snickered, and handed him over to Dumbledore, who smiled brightly at her. How is it that Dumbledore always seems to know something? Oh wait, occlumency, that sneaky wizard. McGonagall looked quite puzzled at Sinistra, but Sinistra just winked.

"I will tell you on the way up the castle Minerva. That is if I don't fall asleep." Sinistra yawned out as the three (which included a very stiff Snape), walked off. Dumbledore turned to the four of us and showed us a kind smile.

"I think it is due time we all meet in my office to clear things off." he suggested.

Maybe now I could get justice.

* * *

The walk up to his office was silent. We were all tired, but the fact that Dumbledore held a dog version of Sirius Black might be why as well. We were bursting to tell our tale, but the eyes of students of heading back to their dorms for the night made sure we told nothing of value yet.

When Dumbledore finally entered his confectionary password, we took the stairs up to the wonderous office. Walls full of knick-knacks, books, scales, globes, and the portraits belonging to the headmasters of our past. There eyes lingered on us as we made our way to Dumbledore's desk.

"Please you four take a seat while I help our friend here." Dumbledore said as Black turned from a dog to human.

"Now, I believe it's time we have a little story time. Starting with you my boy." Dumbledore smiled.

Cedric, Colin, and I looked at each other. Dumbledore and Ginny laughed.

  
"How about you Harry."

"Well..." I began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a good week!
> 
> Feedback is helpful!


	34. The Next Step

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am tired. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also have a good holiday season (if you celebrate the holiday season)!

***Harry POV***

Dumbledore looked somewhat grim as I finished telling him everything. By this time, Black was finally awake as well, though his doggy face still looked exhausted. Colin and Ginny were both exhausted as well and were almost asleep as I had been doing most of the storytelling.

"While I am glad our friend here didn't get hurt," Dumbledore said motioning to Black, "There is a mass murderer on the loose." That peaked everyone's attention. Pettigrew WAS somewhere. If we could find him and turn him in...wait.

***Flashback**

_"Excuse me professor. Professor?" Colin asked. I looked at Trelawney. She seemed to be in a daze._

_**"It will happen tonight. The Dark Lord lies friendless, abandoned by his servants. The one servant has been trapped though for a long twelve years. Before midnight becomes the present, the servant shall come to it's master. The Dark Lord will rise once again with the help of the trapped servant that is no longer trapped. Danger will be upon us once this happens. The one who we fear the most shall be joined before midnight."** _

_Both of our mouths were gaping in shock. The voice was different from her usual drunken rambles. Was this a prophecy._

_"The Dark Lord?" Colin asked for clarification. Trelawney though was out of her dazed state._

_"The Dark Lord? Child were we talking about that?" she asked._

_"No, you said something about him." I pushed further._

_"I did?"_

***Flashback Over***

"Oh no." I said, my mind not wanting to convince itself that Pettigrew would really do something like that.

"Is there something you want to tell us Harry?" Dumbledore asked me calmly.

"It's Trelawney. When I was leaving the castle with Colin, Trelawney said something about someone joining the Dark Lord. Do you think..." I trailed off. I gripped Cedric's hand. He looked at me with concern in his eyes. Dumbledore stroked his long beard and adjusted his glasses.

"I believe so my b-"

"Albus what are we going to do!" a frantic voice panted from the entry staircase. We all turned to see McGonagall racing as fast as she could to the desk. Dumbledore smiled merrily at her.

"Nice of you to join us Minerva, lemon drop?" he asked, his hand held out with the sweet. McGonagall swatted the lemon drop away.

"Don't play funny with me! I don't know what to do! Aurora told me everything about Black and Pettigrew and I- Stop looking at me like that Black!" McGonagall said pointing her finger at Sirius Black. He had puppy dog eyes looking at McGonagall, hoping for some sympathy. Colin and Ginny chuckled quietly into their hands.

"Minerva, if you could please calm down, we can talk civilly with everyone." Dumbledore smiled, motioning to an empty chair. McGonagall took a deep breath and sat down. Black looked up at her hoping for a pat on the head, in which she started bawling.

"Oh Sirius Black I can't stay mad at you. For years I cursed your name for Lily and James being dead, but I take it back!" she said, blowing her nose into a handkerchief. I had never seen McGonagall so...uncomposed. It did make sense though. She WAS their head of house, so they must have been like her children. Speaking of head of house...

"And Severus! Poppy was fussing all over him. That man is a mess! Oh, this is all a mess." McGonagall said, but she was finally getting over her initial distress. Dumbledore came over and put a hand on her shoulder.

"If Peter Pettigrew is truly heading to Lord Voldemort..." he paused for the customary gasp, "then the worst is yet to come." He let that sink in for a few moments. More so for McGonagall as this was her hearing it for the first time. When he thought we were ready, he continued.

"All of you have shown bravery tonight in more than one way. Harry my boy, in a more general sense, Professor McGonagall in a mental sense, and Sirius, one who has seen the horrors of the Wizarding World up close and personal." he said. "Young Ginny and Colin, you two held strong against the dementors and against our good friend Professor Snape." he went on. Ginny and Colin looked less than pleased by Dumbledore's use of 'good friend'. "Cedric, you are becoming a fine young man. You and Harry and destined for happiness." We both blushed at that statement.

"And when Professor Sinistra wakes up, I will make sure to pay her a visit." I needed to tell her sorry for dragging her into another crazy event as well.

"What about Lupin sir?" Ginny asked. Dumbledore smiled.

"I am sure that by morning, we will be able to talk more. I do hope nobody saw him. The poor man doesn't need to lose his job." Dumbledore said, shaking his had. I had a feeling he knew that something was going to happen. We then heard Colin gasp.

Sirius Black now had enough energy now to turn into a human. It startled us a little bit, but we all had a little chuckle.

"Minerva, I accept your apology!" he said, shaking her hand. She rolled her eyes but smiled fondly. He then turned to me.

"Harry. I didn't get to say this in the shack while you were attacking me..." he said. I snorted. "But I do want to say thank you. You really are James and Lily's son." I felt pride from that statement. It felt nice knowing that connection.

"Speaking of attacking, Aurora was saying something about this plant thing." McGonagall asked, looking sternly at me. I blushed in embarrassment. Black got a look in his eye.

"I forgot about that! How did you do that?" he asked. I didn't want to throw Mrs. Andromeda Tonks under the bus, but she was his cousin, so he might understand. Then again, she might get in trouble for giving me the book in the first place.

"I found it in a book. I had looked over it while studying other spells." I said. My efforts were of course ignored by Dumbledore, who probably knew the truth, though I had bested him before. Black though shook his head.

"Only people in the Black family know that spell. I highly doubt it would be in a regular textbook. It is a very dangerous spell." Black explained.

"Well he is related to your family if that helps any." Cedric said, looking at me seemingly saying 'did I just mess up by saying that or what?'. I gave him a smile to show that it was okay. McGonagall and Dumbledore knew anyways.

"I took an inheritance test a while back at Gringotts. My grandmother was a Black." I explained. Sirius Black looked proud and horrified.

"In that moment you totally reminded me of some of family members. Messed up in the head they were, not that I'm saying that you were. Mum used to threaten me with that spell. Very nice to see it in action. You are quite the powerful pup." It was nice to know that he didn't hold any grudges...towards me anyways. I ignored the nickname as well. Only Cedric gets to call me by a nickname. Speaking of which, Black looked at the badger.

"Harry, I was very confused at first as to why you were cuddling up with 'ol Diggory over there. As your godfather I must ask, have you been treating Harry right Mr. Diggory?" Black asked suspiciously. I rolled my eyes as Cedric smirked. Honestly, I've known Black for less than a day discounting my younger years. I guess he had a duty though.

"I have Mr. Black." he responded.

"Also, I couldn't help but notice your green crested robe." Black asked. I felt like I was on one of those talk shows that Aunt Petunia watched.

"Now, I think we have more pressing matters Sirius." Dumbledore interrupted. I silently thanked him. I was not going through the whole Harry Potter in Slytherin thing again. Now for the issue part. How were we going to keep Sirius Black alive? After all, the ministry would be very happy to have him dead considering the many dementors floating around.

"Should we alert the minister?" McGonagall suggested. Dumbledore shook his head.

"That man wants Black dead most of all. Fudge would love to have the glory of being the minister who executed Black. I do believe that we could have an old friend pay a visit though. You might remember her Harry. You all are good friends with her niece." Dumbledore smiled, popping a lemon drop into his mouth.

I knew immediately who it was.

Amelia Bones.

* * *

***Third Person***

Nobody would have known, but somebody would sneak out of the hospital wing that night. They would go into their chamber and write a very compelling letter to the Daily Prophet. Albus Dumbledore would have some very disappointed words with him the next day but the damage would be done. Black would be safe for now, but the future of another man was in question.

The Great Hall gossip would start again as somebody was missing from the Head Table the next morning.

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is helpful!


	35. Resignation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this will either be the third or second to last chapter. Excited to start the next one.
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does.

***Harry POV***

I woke up the next morning still thinking about the events of the previous night. I had not seen the likes of Amelia Bones since the Diggory Christmas dinner back in first year. I hope she could help about Black, if not stop the ministry from killing him.

I looked in the mirror and combed my hair. It as usual was quite fickle. Theo walked in. He had been sleeping when I finally arrived last night.

"Harry, are you alright? You ran out of the room yesterday in quite the hurry." he asked, concerned. I smiled tiredly.

"Just a little mishap happened, nothing too much." I said, lying through my teeth. Luckily though, Theo just nodded and smiled before going to another sink. Before leaving last night, Dumbledore had warned us to not to spread the word...obviously. We couldn't have word of me meeting Sirius Black circulating. I made my bed before heading down to the Common Room. As usual, Ginny and Colin were waiting for me. Once out of the common room and out of earshot of gossips, we started whispering.

"Should we meet the headmaster and see if he could speak to Madam Bones?" Ginny inquired.

"Yes. Usually he sends letters through owl, but this is no matter that should be seen by anyone. We should also see about visiting Professor Sinistra." I answered. The two nodded. When we walked into the Great Hall, it as usual, was filled with morning chatter. It only got louder as the owls swooped in from the windows, dropping parcels, letters, and the various magazines and newspapers. I sat down right as Hedwig came in with the Daily Prophet.

"Hey girl." I said, petting her white feathers. She hooted happily, but eyed the bacon. I rolled my eyes in fondness and gave her some, which she took in quite joyfully.

"Oh my!" yelped Lavender Brown as she dropped her copy of the Prophet. Other people had similar reactions. I took a look at it myself and gasped. How did they know?

**Werewolf Professor at Hogwarts?**

By Rita Skeeter

Remus Lupin was hired earlier in the school year as the new DADA teacher. Mr. Lupin himself was a Gryffindor student at Hogwarts and was known friend of the Potters, Peter Pettigrew, and fugitive Sirius Black. Now you all might be wondering about the title of this article. I would NEVER lie to the public, but I have gotten from a source in Hogwarts itself that the title is true. Remus Lupin is a werewolf. A werewolf is a dangerous and deadly beast who's full power comes from the full moon. The source wants to stay anonymous, but said:

"I saw the professor last night in his werewolf form. It was the full moon after all."

They also gave us some other information that they don't want to disclose.

Moving on, is Mr. Remus Lupin dangerous? Sources say that he may be dangerous...

It went on bashing Lupin. I looked up at the head table to see his reaction, but he wasn't there. Snape however was smiling somewhat smugly. Snape strikes again.

* * *

"Come in." said the elderly voice of the headmaster. Cedric, Colin, Ginny, and I walked into the place we had just been in the previous night. McGonagall, Snape, and Sinistra were also seating in chairs.

"Do take a seat. Lemon drop?" he asked. We all declined, except for Colin who gratefully took it. We all took a seat.

"Now, I believe we all know why we are here..." Dumbledore said glumly.

"Someone spilled the beans." Colin said, lemon drop still in mouth. Dumbledore chuckled and nodded.

"Lupin resigned earlier this morning before anybody got up. I sends his kind regards to all of you." Dumbledore went on. That was DADA teacher number 3. If only they could stay...maybe not Quirrell and Lockhart, but Lupin wasn't all bad. He did keep his secrets, but he also taught me the patronus charm that saved my friends. I would have kept my secret as well if I was in his place. My thoughts were interrupted by Dumbledore.

"Would anybody like to speak up?" he continued. Everybody sat silently. Obviously I didn't do it. It was obvious however that Snape did it. McGonagall had the same idea.

"*sneeze* oh dear, Severus, would you hand me a tissue please." she said while smirking. Snape gave her an unpleasant look as he passed the tissue box. Dumbledore then cleared his throat and stroked his beard thoughtfully.

"I will definitely find out who did this. I have also been in contact with Madam Bones. She will have to speak to Minister Fudge on the matter, and it may take a long time of investigating. Till then though, Black will be kept around the Hogwarts' area nice and safe." Dumbledore explained. A while? And here! He could be caught!

"Is it wise to keep him here Albus? What happen if Lucius Malfoy or the minister himself comes for a visit? They might find him." Sinistra said, voicing our concerns. Dumbledore smiled.

"My dear, Black will be sheltered at the Shrieking Shack. Rumor has it that it's haunted with howls of evil ghouls and poltergeists." he said.

"Don't mention poltergeists, he might show up and bug me again." Snape said with a frown.

"May I ask whom you are referring to?" Dumbledore asked.

"Peeves." he said with utter distaste. We all snickered to his frustration.

* * *

"ARGH!" all the students looked down the hall to see a very green Snape run down the hall. Peeves was floating after him cackling in.

"Snapeys got the sicks!" he cackled in pure delight. The Gryffindors laughed while the Hufflepuffs did so

"Somebody get the Bloody Baron and stop him!" Snape shouted, but then went sick right out of eyeshot. Madam Pomfrey got me to help the 'poor man' as she put it.

"Now give him only this much of the potion. Anymore will make him gag violently and any less will make him turn blue." she ordered, handing me a spoon. I gave it to Snape, who took it reluctantly. Immediately he started to turn back to his usual pale self. I heard a raspy and very quiet, "Thanks hmph." As I walked out Madam Pomfrey called me.

"You still have your final exam with me on Monday Mr. Potter!" she called. When out of her earshot, I groaned.

* * *

It was the very last Hogsmeade outing, and Cedric and I sneaked into the Shrieking Shack to update a certain someone.

"Um...dog are you in here?" I whispered. I didn't want someone to hear the name "Black". A black dog trotted from another room and right in front of us.

"Hey Black. Dumbledore sent us to update you on some stuff." I said. The dog led us into a room with no windows before transforming into his human form.

"Hey Harry. Cedric. What does the 'ol headmaster got to say. Is he building a lemon drop factory? Perhaps just a sweets factory in general?" he said, smiling. Cedric couldn't resist the urge to smile at Black's joke while I gave him a little chuckle. Black seem elated at the prospect of me laughing.

Cedric cleared his throat and said, "The headmaster is in contact with Madam Bones and is hoping to get Fudge to agree to having you a trial of some sorts. Also, Professor Lupin resigned." Cedric explained quite fast, quite not used to Black being safe still. Black himself frowned sadly.

"The DADA curse strikes again, huh? Maybe I can write Moony sometime through Dumbledore." he said thoughtfully, lost in his own thoughts for once.

"Um yeah. Also this..." I said, handing him the Daily Prophet from yesterday. He scanned it and snarled.

"Rita Skeeter. That one is a bi-" he paused, "Poor choice of wording I must say. She's a gossip hog. A rumor hive."

"Sounds like Lavender Brown to me." I said. Cedric groaned at the sound of her name. I gave him a hug.

"Don't worry Ced, those four idiots won't bother us till at least next week."

He seemed to grow more tired thinking about it. Black looked at us with a conflicted face. I could tell through is emotions that he was happy and a little territorial towards Cedric. It called me back to a previous conversation with him. I decided to not bring it up.

_Knock Knock_

Black quickly turned into a dog and ran off as the door opened. Cedric and I hid in a closet and shut the door quietly.

"Alas, the party is over." said an elderly voice. We all came out of hiding as we saw Dumbledore smile joyfully at us.

"I don't think you missed the party quite yet headmaster." Cedric chuckled.

"I am very glad that I haven't. I do have good news after all..."

We all stood in anticipation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of the next installment will be revealed in the last chapter of this story.
> 
> Feedback is helpful!


	36. End of Year Shenanigans (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wishing everyone a Happy New Year!
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does.

**Harry's POV**

We waited in anticipation for Dumbledore to continue.

"Madam Bones is believes that she can get you a trial date by next week. She is trying her best to keep it under wraps, but you know how Lucius Malfoy likes to stick close to Fudge. Luckily though, she has planned a dinner with the Minister next week that just might get you that trial date." Dumbledore explained. Black smiled widely.

"I hope that nasty Malfoy doesn't catch wind of all this or I'll deal with him myself!" he said, jumping up and down. Dumbledore chuckled.

"Let's not repeat history's mistakes my boy." Dumbledore said. Black realized this and immediately ceased his jumping. Dumbledore then turned to Cedric and I.

"I want to talk to Sirius about some things, and I do think it is quite the sunny day out. Enjoy it my boys." he said, beckoning us out of the shack without even saying it. We got the hint though and left, not before Black gave me a hug. His clothes seemed a bit cleaner, though staying in the dusty shack probably didn't help him any in maintaining their cleanliness. I hugged him back, though a little awkwardly. Cedric and him exchanged hand shakes before we left.

"How about we go get some prank supplies. I do believe that a certain someone deserves it." Cedric said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Does this person have greasy hair?" I asked.

"The greasiest that I know." Cedric said, trying not to go full-on grin.

"Hooked nose perhaps?" I questioned, though fully knew the answer.

"Correct." Cedric responded, ruffling my hair. I snorted.

"Well then, what are we waiting for." I said, running into Zonko's.

"Hey! I wasn't done with your hair!" Cedric laughed as he followed me in.

* * *

***Sirius Black's POV**

"So, what do you want to talk about Albus?" I asked, curious as to why he dismissed Harry and Cedric.

"I wanted to talk to you about Harry. You need to let your relationship with him grow." he said, putting his elderly hand on my shoulder. I was confused. For the time that we have spent together, I thought me and Harry were starting to connect. Dumbledore noticed my thinking expression.

"What I mean is to go easy on him. Ask him questions about his hobbies, interests. Get to know him better." he elaborated. Ohhhh!

"Was I being a little too pushy..." I asked, hoping that I wasn't. Dumbledore gave a kind smile.

"While not completely awkward, I do feel like Harry would rather get to know you better as well before exchanging hugs." I understood. Hopefully I could see Harry again soon. I've been locked away too long and I've missed so much. Harry, sweets, pranks, ladies, everything for all those years. I then remembered something that I wanted to ask, but had forgotten.

"Hey Albus, how did Harry get that eyepatch?"

"Why I do think that would be a good conversation starter my boy." he replied, smiling brightly. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"Well, I do believe that I will continue to enjoy this nice day." Albus says walking to the door. The sun shone as he opened it discreetly.

"Next time you visit, drop by some sweets please!" I said. Albus laughed and nodded.

Now it's time to wait.

* * *

**Harry POV**

"Snowflake get back here!" I said as I chased the cat through the corridors of Hogwarts. Students moved out of way as we ran past. Some cooed while others sneered at Snowflake. Today was Snowflake's last bath before we left Hogwarts. As usual, she was being fussy about it.

"Take control of your cat Potter! I bet she was the one to eat Scabbers!" Ron yelled after us. I rolled my eyes and continued my pursuit. I then saw a familiar blond hair girl walking with Ginny.

"Ah! Snowflake darling!" Luna Lovegood sang as Snowflake jumped into her arms.

"Harry, what did you do Snowflake?" Ginny asked as Snowflake ate up the attention.

"Bath time." I simply said. Ginny understood and reprimanded Snowflake.

"Snowflake, you have to take your bath. You don't want to smell do you?" she asked. Snowflake ignored her and jumped out of Luna's arms and continued running down the hall.

"I do think that your little kitty needs a bath." Luna said, as she put on a distasteful face. "She's a little on the smelly side today. Must be the Yooglehoopers. They carry a rather strong odor with them where ever they go you know." she continued on. I gave her a rushed smile.

"We can talk about the Yooglehoopers tomorrow maybe. I got to catch Snowflake!" I said and waved goodbye before dashing off. Where did that cat go? Knowing her owners, she probably went to find herself some trouble.

I turned a corner and found quite the interesting scene.

"Um, Potter. Do remove your cat from me." Malfoy said, displeased. Snowflake had jumped onto Malfoy though without welcoming arms like Luna's, she had her paws over Malfoy's shoulders while he held her most likely as a reflex.

"Snowflake. I won't give you a bath...for now _."_ Though I had said the last part under my breath. Snowflake unattached herself from Malfoy and trotted over to me. Malfoy walked off without commenting anything else. Almost civilly. I wanted to gasp in horror at this event, though held it in.

* * *

"Ack!" I yelped as I was pulled into an empty classroom. I immediately drew my wand and pointed it at...Hermione Granger.

"Oh, sorry Harry." she said, embarrassed. I smiled at her.

"It's fine. What's with the pulling me in a classroom though?" I asked. Hermione hugged me. I hugged back confused. 

"Ron's finally stopped hating on me and Crookshanks." she said. 

"Oh that's great! What does that have to do with me though?" I asked, still utterly confused.

"Well, I just want to warn you that Ron might have a little hatred to Snowflake now." she said, giving me a sad smile. I smiled a little happier back at her with a new look in my eye.

"Ron doesn't know what he walked himself into." I smirked. Hermione chuckled as we both left.

* * *

It was time. The final prank of the school year was here and the target was of a usual of ours.

Mr. Severus Snape.

Though nobody had confirmed it yet, it was clear that he was the one who leaked Lupin's status as a werewolf. I may have not have connected to Lupin as I had McGonagall, but he had contributed to my and the survival of other lives. And I could only imagine how he felt right now.

"Harry, Susan and Ernie are ready down the hall." Cedric said as he and Colin walked over. I nodded. Susan and Ernie didn't know why exactly we were targeting Snape, but they honestly didn't care for a reason. 

I took out my wand as soon as I heard footsteps. Fred and George had chased Snape down here with broomsticks.

" _Expecto Patronum._ " I whispered. Out of my wand shot out a the huge form of my Hydra, two heads and quite the ferocious beast. Out of Cedric's and Colin's wands shot out jets of cold water giving the illusion of a Hydra in water.

"Argh! What is this madness!" Snape yelled as his yelling became gurgles. He seemed quite spooked by the Hydra. Fred and George came swooping well above us before turning around, waving all the way like they were at a parade. I gave them a thumbs up as they zoomed off. Snape wiped the water off his eyes as he noticed the beast of they Hydra come at him.

"I'll find who did this!" he said as he was bombarded by more water, making him run back the way he came. The Hydra followed suit and Cedric used the Animal Sound spell he had learned in Creature Care class. The meaning hisses made Snape run even faster making his way down the hall as the Hydra faded.

Perfect.

"I bet it was Potter. I can't tell Albus though, he's disappointed at me. Hmph! I did Hogwarts a favor!" Snape said stomping down the halls right into my trap. The three of us peeked around the corner.

"And the nerve of that br... Merlin!" he shouted as tripped. HIs shoelaces had been tied together by Ernie. I then heard meowing. Susan had released Crookshanks and Snowflake into the hallway.

"You got the feather toy?" I asked Colin. He nodded and made the cat toy fly over Snape. Dazed and confused, he was soon a stage for the cats to try to get the floating toy.

"Ow! Get away from me you felines!" he shouted, though the cats ignored him and continued jumping for the toy. It was time for the finale though. Colin floated the toy back to us and the cats followed.

"Good kitty. Crookshanks don't tell Hermione now." Cedric said, petting the orange cat. He then used the levitation charm on a very small packet of glitter. Snape laughed as finally managed to get up and watched the glitter hit his hair.

"Is this a prank! Nothing that a good hair wash can fix." he said smugly, thinking the worse was over. If only he knew that the glitter multiplied ever second. And was scented a quite nasty smell. And of course the customary red and gold colors. It also had the tendency to stick onto clothes indefinitely and had quite the tough time with hair for around 3 days.

When Snape realized this, he shouted, "I hate you Potter, Weasleys, Diggory, and all you other..." he stopped as Hufflepuff and Slytherin residents came out to see the commotion. Too bad they missed the big event.

"Professor, you don't look too well." Daphne said, trying to hid her chuckled. Tracey had to use both the wall and Daphne for support. Theo played it off cool and secretly smirked, while Malfoy looked displeased at the whole situation in general.

The Hufflepuff's though had no self restraint and burst out laughing.

"What a bold thing to say professor!" Sally giggled as Meghan cackled.

"Soggy glitter does not suit you well." Sam said.

"I can't wait to tell the lions that they've got a new member!" Mavis said with delight.

"And that awful smell!" Justin said, actually gagging.

"50 points from Hufflepuff! Make that another 50 Mr. Finch-Fletchley!" Snape shouted but his shouts were drowned out by the other student's laughs. Hufflepuff wasn't even close for the House Cup, so they didn't care. Colin himself was laughing and had taken a few pictures.

"The value of these pictures are going to be quite high." he said.

"And they will sell like wildfire I can imagine as well." I said, proud of Colin.

* * *

The Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff tables were all laughing as news, and the photo of the prank circulated around the breakfast table. Snape did not come for his meals in the Great Hall for the rest of the year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the LAST chapter of Book 3. See you then!
> 
> Feedback is helpful!


	37. End of Year Shenanigans (Part 2, Book 3 Finale)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of book of stuff at the end of the chapter!
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does.

***Harry POV***

I watered my mint plant that I had received earlier in the year. Another school was about to be over. Another far from normal one. Snowflake, the trouble cat she was, almost knocked over the plant while jumping up onto the table.

"Snowflake, be careful." I reprimanded, though gave her a pet. She of course paid no mind to my reprimand and leaned in for more pets. After she was done with getting attention, she went off, probably to find Cedric once someone opens the common room door.

I put down the little can of water I was using to water the mint plant and sat down at my desk. I only had one more thing to do before a small break, then I was free to roam Hogwarts. Madam Pomfrey's exam. I opened up my notes. I looked them over and over for what seemed to be the hundredth time before look at the clock. Time to go. I took a deep breath before leaving the dungeons.

* * *

"Exactly on time Mr. Potter. Take a seat over there." she said, pointing at a small desk. I sat down and a paper flew over to me.

"There will be 2 parts to this exam. The written and practical. You will start with the written one. Follow the instructions and call me over if you have questions." and with that she walked off to her office. I started reading the instructions.

_Section one: Fill in the blank with the correct answer using either A, B, or C._

_What is the color of the Anti-Paralysis Potion?_

_A. Purple_

_B. Red_

_C. Pink_

Hmm...pink. The multiple choice questions went on for a few more questions. I then reached a drawing question.

_Section Two: For the following questions, draw Moly (the plant used to counteract enchantments), mandrakes (used to treat curses), monkshood (also known as wolfsbane)._

I remember Madam Pomfrey teaching me about curing enchantments. But what did the plant look like? I thought and thought. I then remembered, maybe a few details forgotten, but I remember that it was a white flower with a black stem. I drew it, cringed slightly at my bad drawing skills, and moved on to the other two. After I was done with those, I went to the last section.

_Section Three: For the next question, write a paragraph (8-10 sentences) that responds correctly to the question/prompt._

_Describe the dangers of not being organized in a hospital setting. Include effects to patients, yourself, and others around you._

Well, not using labels means that you have a higher chance of getting potions and herbs mixed up. You could kill someone. And unorganized people can be stressed. I wrote down a few more things that Madam Pomfrey had ranted about along with my introduction and conclusion before calling for Madam Pomfrey. She came over and looked over my paper with a neutral expression as to not spoil my grade.

"We will now start the practical. It has two sections. Potion-making and usage. You will make the potion correctly and try to give it to this dummy." she pointed at a stuffed dummy.

"I have spelled it so if you didn't do it right or give the write dosage, you fail." she says. Dang.

* * *

"The potion you will be making is the antidote to common poisons. You will have to correctly pick the right ingredients and if I see you about to do something dangerously wrong, I will stop the test immediately. Begin."

I walked over to the ingredient shelf and picked up the needed ones. Bezoar, standard ingredient, unicorn horns, mistletoe berries, and brought them to my cauldron. I went through the instructions from my notes in my head. I got out the bezoar and started.

* * *

The problem with potion making was that sometimes it took a bit to actually make.

"Now that you are done with part one of the potion, you can read a book before I call you in to do the next steps." Madam Pomfrey instructed. I nodded and went back into the main room. 40 minutes later I put the potion into a pewter cauldron. 34 minutes later I once again returned with a brass one. Then finally with a copper one 30 minutes after the last transfer. I then got out the ingredients and started the next part.

When I was done, I bottled it up. I walked over to the dummy with a spoon. I filled it with the potion and gave it to the dummy, not actually dropping the potion on it, but made the spoon touch where the mouth would be. Nothing happened.

"Good job Mr. Potter. If it was done incorrectly, the dummy would have glowed, but you did marvelous. I graded your written test, and while you need to improve your drawing skills, it was legiable enough. Your penmanship could use a tad bit of work, but you passed." she said, giving me a kind smile.

Yes! I passed!

* * *

"Congrats Harry. I heard Madam Pomfrey's lessons leave little room for mistakes." Susan congratulated, taking a bite of her dinner roll.

"Thanks. One mistake could have failed me the test. She said that I wasn't the best artist though." I replied. Cedric chuckled, in turn he got a playful elbow to the arm. He then looked around.

"Where's Colin and Ginny?" he asked. I looked around as well and noticed them walking in with...Daphne? That was strange.

"Oh, that's Daphne's younger sister. Astoria I think. She into an accident before the year so she had to be homeschooled for most of it." Sam commented. Daphne had mentioned Astoria a little bit before, though it was usually when she was talking about her summer.

Colin was being his energetic self while Ginny was smiling next to Astoria. It remined me of how I had befriended Ginny and Colin while they were first years as well. Astoria seemed quiet and had a neutral expression on her face, though her face lit up as she saw Daphne.

"Astoria!" Daphne said in shock as she hugged her younger sister. I didn't hear their conversation, but I saw Ginny and Colin give me a questioning look before I nodded. They took a seat next to the new Slytherin edition and started back up their conversation. Astoria seemed a little bit more comfortable with Colin's presence with Daphne nearby and had a small smile on her face. It was nice that Colin and Ginny were making new friends. Sure they were friends with us, but they weren't friends with any other of the Slytherins. Even with Theo, they were more of acquaintances.

* * *

I closed my trunk. I had just finished packing when Theo walked in.

"Hey Theo." I greeted. He smiled sadly.

"You can always write to me." I said.

"Well expect a lot of letters then." Theo laughed. I then looked around before continuing.

"I think Malfoy is having a realization." I whispered. Theo nodded.

"For a second I thought I was the only one who noticed." he replied.

"Do you think he'll change?" I asked. Theo shrugged.

"I think once he has his own experience like me is when he'll finally wake up. It's a start though."

I hope for the sake of my sanity that Malfoy waked up soon.

* * *

The sun shone brightly as Cedric and I walked around the Hogwarts grounds. It was always so pretty in the summer with green grass and the sunlight giving everything a glow. Some wildflowers were poking out from the ground.

"What crazy thing will happen next year do you think?" Cedric asked.

"I don't know Ced. I just hope our supply of dumb luck hasn't run out yet." I said. Cedric snorted.

"Do you think Sinistra will be up for another adventure?" I asked.

"I sent her a box of chocolates so I think she's fine. Now Snape on the other hand..." Cedric trailed off. We both laughed. A small breeze came through. I hoped whatever wind was messing with Hogwarts this year would come back. I hadn't seen it in a while, and kind of missed it, even if I didn't know exactly what it was.

"I wish you could spend the whole summer with us though." Cedric said sadly. I gave him an encouraging smile.

"Well maybe the Dursley's decide to go on another holiday. Then you can stay over again like last time." I suggested.

"More of that telly thing!" Cedric said, trying to hide his hidden joy.

"Maybe." I chuckled.

* * *

Cedric, Colin, and I all went a compartment, along with Snowflake. Ginny, as usual, had a compartment with Luna, Susan, and this time Astoria. We were about to leave Hogwarts. I had already done everything I needed to do.

* * *

_"Potter, don't get into trouble this summer as you seem to do during the school year please." McGonagall said, handing me some books that I was supposed to read._

_"I swear I don't like the trouble. It likes me." I said, throwing my hands up. Snowflake trotted in._

_"Speaking of trouble..." I said, looking at my cat, who was looking at McGonagall._

_"Snowflake is quite the conversationalist you know. Have a good summer Potter."_ _and Snowflake and I were ushered out. I could only imagine what those two talked about._

* * *

I had also been given a book by Dumbledore to read and I had said goodbye to all my friends. Hedwig was with the other owls and our bags as we didn't have room.

"So Colin, you and Ginny have been talking to Astoria Greengrass I've seen." Cedric said, starting up a conversation.

"Yeah. Dumbledore told me and Ginny to take her to the Great Hall. She's seems quiet like Ginny, but I think she's warming up to us." Colin explained.

"Though we won't abandon you two. Promise!" he added in quickly. Cedric and I smiled.

"We know Colin. Just make sure you don't surprise her with that camera of yours like you do with everyone else." I said, ruffling his hair. Colin's face lit up.

"Can we take a picture together like last year?" he asked, though pulled out his camera anyways. Cedric and I scooted over so Colin could take the picture. This time around, Snowflake wasn't in the way but sleeping peacefully on my lap.

_FLASH_

No matter how much time has passed, I couldn't get used to that flash.

* * *

"Now Harry, we will come visit you till your birthday, then you can come over like last year." Mrs. Diggory instructed. I nodded. Just like Cedric, I couldn't wait till August.

"And thank you for that mint. I'm sure we'll make some good dishes with it." she added, giving me a hug.

I gave Cedric his customary hug. He gave me his small peck on my forehead.

"Love you Hydra." he said, slipping some sweets into my hand. I put them in my pocket.

"Love you too Ced." I replied, gripping his hand tightly. Very tightly. I really didn't want to go to Surrey.

"Hey!" he laughed as I finally released my iron grip. Oops.

"I think I deserve payment for that." he said, holding his hand out. I rolled my eyes, but handed over a lemon drop. He snickered as he pocketed the sweet.

"See you next week when we check up on you Harry!" he said, giving me one last hug. A week was a long time to me. I returned the hug as people started exiting the station, the longing of home to some too much for them to stay at the station any longer.

"See you!" I waved and gave Snowflake some pets before Mrs. Diggory, Cedric, and Snowflake went to their cottage.

"You ready girl?" I said, petting Hedwig's white feathers. She hooted happily at me.

We walked through the barrier. Uncle Vernon was there, waiting for us.

"Took you long enough boy." he said, tapping his foot.

"Dumbledore." I said simply, remembering that he had visited the Dursley's last year before I had returned to their home. Uncle Vernon went red in the face, but kept his composure as we got in the car.

"We are staying at your Aunt Marge's house till August." he said, not even looking at me.

I smiled.

I couldn't wait till next week's visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading once again! This book was very long compared to previous ones, and I don't know if the next one will be around the same amount, less, or more. I kind of make stuff up as I go at times. If you liked this book, then I hope you read:
> 
> Book 4: Of Cunningness and Tournaments (link will be posted when I release the book next Sunday)
> 
> Update: I was being lazy all day and forgot to write the first chapter of the new book, so I will be releasing that later in the week. 
> 
> It will have the same upload schedule, Sunday evenings. Thanks for all the kudos and comments!


End file.
